


A Paid Love

by spaderlover56



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaderlover56/pseuds/spaderlover56
Summary: A story of a young prostitute and a very wealthy man. A love that had been prompted by money, sex & the constant fight of being in control and letting go. {Lizzington story- AU.}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ever attempt at a fan fiction! So please be nice;).. AU and I don't own any characters mentioned, nor do I make any money on writing this. BTW this story will contain heavy detailing of sex (both concentual & non) also swearing.. but it is very much a love story. So.. please enjoy.

_Her bedroom was cold. It held a soul filled with regret, mistakes and a coldness that would never seem to disappear but would only connect with the cold temperature of her room._

_His bedroom was dark. It held a soul filled with an unwanted desire, possessiveness and an emotion that was fighting to come out. But the walls of his bedroom would never allow it._

* * *

 

Elizabeth Keen was once a woman full of joy and life, a woman who seemed to cast sprinkles of light wherever she walked or whom ever she came in contact with. A woman with bright blue eyes, long brown locks of hair and a creamy colour skin, flawless of any mistakes or guilt. That was 3 years ago. That was before the heartache, drugs, depression and everything else that seemed to become her life. That was now a past life, now the woman who stood before her in the reflection of the cracked mirror was a woman with dull blue eyes, brown hair that seemed to have week old grease sitting from her roots and her old creamy colour skin was now a base for the bruises, self hatred and 3 years worth of becoming a living sex doll. A woman who only existed to the men who called for her or picked her up off the street.

Raymond Reddington was a man who dressed as though he breathed money for a living. From the thousands of dollar suits, to the imported Italian shoes and to the different style/colour fedora which sat on his head as a trademark of his. Yes, a man who turned heads when he entered a room or walking down the street.. both from men and women of course. But beyond that was a possessive man with years of desires only few woman have had the pleasure of being apart of.. a man who takes control and expects the world to kneel at this feet. A man who desperately wants to be able to let go.

A man who is currently sat in the back of his Mercedes, window down, staring into the Blue eyes of a young woman with creamy skin and wearing an outfit he will be tearing off within the hour. 


	2. Behind closed walls & Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Raymond meet. Sex is given, minimum words are spoke and money is exchanged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex in this chapter is probably rated around M. This is the only chapter that will have this rating, the rest will be Explicit. {Please comment or leave kudos to let me know you are enjoying this so far!}

* * *

_Looks are given._   
_A price is exchanged_   
_And a chemistry is born._

* * *

Cold features that hide a once known passion hid within the woman leaning in through the window, Raymond thought. Piercing Blue eyes and pink full lips are the first features that Raymond witnessed properly, but that's not what made him stop the car, no.. it was the long creamy coloured legs that made him stop the car. The legs that made him vision the delightful things he would do to them. 

Elizabeth glanced at the man sitting in front of her. A man who was at least 20 years older than she was. A man who looked as if he was from a different era, and how she thought he should have a cigar hanging from his mouth, to give the final piece to the look he already has going on. His greenish/Blue eyes, divining cheek bones and an ora that screamed wealth and lonliness. A man who she would likely be spending the next few hours with. That's when reality came storming back to her, a voice that sounded sex, a husky, deep and all male voice that was _telling_ her.. "$500 for the night" 

-"Sure. I take cash only though" 

-"Of course. now get in --- well, as I'm paying you for your service, I much prefair fucking you in my own house and not in the middle of DC." 

And with that, Elizabeth Keen entered the back of the Mercedes and was sat next to a stranger who was willing to pay more money for a night than she normally gets within months. Not that she was complaining, of course. 

Ray took only a few glimpses of the young woman sat next to him. She looked around 21-22, scars on one of her wrists which indicated some sort of self harm, but no recent scars.. a few bruises on her arms and thigh, nicely shaped breasts but could do with an extra bit of meat on her bones, not to his satisfaction at all, but would do for tonight. He couldn't help but notice how the moonlight bounced of her skin and how her features became even more beautiful. He had to stop thinking this.. she was a prostitute for fucks sake.

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at his place around 45 minutes later. A large house, more like a palace if anything stood in front of her. All along she couldn't help but wonder why would someone like him hire a girl of the street? Why not an escort? Actually, why was she even thinking of these questions at all? She was getting paid $500 and she was questioning why? 

-"Are you clean?"

she didn't understand what he meant at first.. until he was looking her up and down.. 

-"Uh, yeh. I mean, I make the guy wear the condom but I'm also on birth cont--"

-"Good. I don't plan on using a condom with you, they're not my preference." 

And before she knew it, he was walking away from her and shouting for her to follow. 

* * *

-"I'll say this only once, I don't want any questions asked and I certainly don't want any conversation coming from your mouth. The only thing I ask from you is for you to give me anything I want for the next few hours until sun rise, I will then give you your money and will get my driver to drop you off when I picked you up. Do you understand?"

-"Yes." This seems perfect for her, no trying to ingage in pointless conversation, just straight up sex. 

He took 5 steps until her breath was felt upon his face. He traced the line of her breasts through her white t-shirt and with a quick tug from the bottom is was up and over her head. Her perfectly formed breasts were hidden behind a white, almost greyish bra. Within 1 minute Elizabeth Keen was stood naked infront of Raymond Reddington. Within the next 2 minutes he was also naked, and the pair where already making their way to the bed. 

A forceful kiss with tounges battling, lip biting and hair pulling. A trace of a woman's tongue slowly licking the side of a mans cock. There was moaning and cursing, sweating and marking, two people bringing each other to orgasm over and over until either one could stand without their limbs giving in. It lasted from 10 pm till 2 am. Both gave in to sleep.. both gave in to the deal that was arranged.. both fell into the very start of a relationship they weren't even aware of yet. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A possession and a bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Elizabeth & Raymond unexpectedly start getting to know each other, he realises he can't let her go and she realises she doesn't want to go. Will she except his offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly explaining the details of her life over the last 3 last year's. Warning: Talk of self harm, depression & alcoholism.

_It went from:_  
Sex to sleeping,  
Waking to eating,  
And a conversation she was not expecting.  


* * *

Raymond Reddington woke to the unusual sense of an other person. The smell of a light lavender based perfume mixed with the smell of sex. He felt the bed shift slightly, and that's when the events of the night before came flooding back to him. She lay with her back to him, the morning sunlight spread across the pale skin that covered her back. The dark sheet that hid her breasts and the bottom of her spine was a contrast of colour from her porcelain skin. He couldn't help but stare at the brown tasseled locks that spread over the pillow and hid that long neck of hers. He couldn't help but admire the beauty of this woman who he hired for the night. He'd never before let a woman fall asleep with him.. He'd always send them home once they'd finished their rounds of sex. Sex-- wait, the sex last night was nothing like he had experienced before. Yes, even though it wasn't how he usually preferred it, it was still rough and spoke no words other than the desire both of them possessed with each other. He remembered her face when he first brought her to orgasm, how she bit her lip when he bit down on the thin piece of skin under her ear, the way her breasts bounced whilst he thrust into her relentlessly. How she didn't complain when he spanked and marked her as his own. How he didn't realise that she was now wide awake and staring at him with those big Blue eyes. 

-"Why are you staring at me like that?" 

-"Simply remembering the events from last nights antics. Don't worry.. They were very pleasant and enjoyable."

-"I slept in your bed.." It was more a question than a statement 

-"Yes I see you did. I must have worn you out-- we must have worn each other out."

Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how his features became even more beautiful in daylight. Wait-- _when did she start thinking he was beautiful?_ His chest hair that she scratched and licked last night were in scatters all over his chest. His broad shoulders and chest had nail marks from the multiple orgasms he was able to bring her. His hands that had long thick fingers that were able to do things to her to her insides she didn't know was possible. Yes, this man in front of her was very beautiful indeed. 

-"Uh.. I don't even know your name? I'm Elizabeth, or Liz."

-"I don't believe I actually asked you for your name-- but since you've already gave me it, my name is Raymond. And no you shall not call me Ray or any other nicknames for that matter.. 

He couldn't help himself. He wanted his words to hurt her, he wanted to punish her for no apparent reason. Or maybe there was a reason. Guilt. The guilt of a man who is looking at this woman who he had known for not even a day and he is already having thoughts of bathing her, feeding her and wanting to know her background story. How he wanted her to be his, already.. After only 10 hours. Raymond Reddington was in deep trouble. 

-As I don't see you moving out of this bed, I'll be requesting breakfast will be made for us. Meet me in the kitchen with the next 30 minutes." 

* * *

 

She lay there for the next 10 minutes thinking of last night. How she had never once experienced sex like that before. No man had ever been able to bring her to orgasm through sex and no foreplay, and here was this man, _Raymond,_ who was able to do it numerous of times. She remembered the way he was relentless with her.. How he never gave into her pleading for him to stop whilst she calms down, how he pulled her hair and was so rough with her but at the same time never once looked at anything expect in her eyes. How he made her experience both pain and pleasure and how much she enjoyed the sensations. But mainly she felt like she was able to let go with him and for those hours she belonged to someone, to him. 

He smelt her presence before her actually looked up at her. The sight of her long legs and then-- oh shit, she was wearing his shirt from the night before. The white crisp shirt hung from her small frame and her hardening nipples were evident through the shirt. She was beautiful. Her lips were reddish and still plumped from last nights kissing and sucking, her messy hair was now held up in a ponytail and her dull blue eyes seemed to have a glint of happiness or lust, either of which he was drawn to her, like a drug addict is drawn to cocaine. The woman standing in front of him was his own personal drug, in which he knew from that moment he couldn't let her go. 

She looked at him from across the white marble breakfast bar. His golden complexion contrasting with the navy bottoms that hung from his hips. His musky, all man like scent drew her to him like never before. Before she knew it, she was now standing before him and looking down, as if she was waiting for his permission to sit.. As if he owned her. 

-" I really -- uh- hope you don't mind me wearing your shirt.. I couldn't find my t-shirt within your room, so I kinda just put this on." 

-" Your shirt has been sent to the dry cleaners, along with your skirt and underwear. And to answer your question-- no, I don't mind you wearing it. Since, it was either that or you walking down here naked, but I'm sure no one would complain." His tone had a hint of both seriousness and humour. 

-" You didn't need to do that.. I could have just washed them once I got home. But thanks for doing it. Was it an extra bonus for last night?" 

He laughed. He actually laughed. And no, he wasn't laughing at her. 

-" Yes, well you could call it that. Sit, eat. 

Before her was a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and few different pastries. Along with a bowl of mixed fruits and a glass of orange juice.

\- I'd be pleased if you ate all of this, or at least attempted to. Your body could do with some good nourishment."

\- " I mostly live on Chinese takeout. But this will have to do, I guess." 

There again was that smile. Oh he has a great smile she thought. The fell into a comfortable silence with the only noise of the turning of his paper and the gulping of her drinking. 

-"Tell me about yourself. Why is a young woman like you walking the streets and selling herself to men? You have bruises on certain areas of your body and scars on your wrist, you're body is neglected and you're eyes hide a coldness that I have only seen behind people of guilt. So tell me, Elizabeth, why?" 

She couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes, the tears that threatened to escape if she didn't carry on blinking. It wasn't that he had said it in a cruel way, actually it wasn't that he said anything cruel at all. It was the fact he had acknowledged the years of pain and suffering she had gone through. So she told him.

-" I uh, I was raised in Nebraska with my father Sam, he adopted me when I was younger and raised me like I was his own. We would do everything together.. Fishing, watching movies, reading and everything else. He was my everything-- he died 3 years ago, just after my 18th birthday. That's when everything went wrong. I started drinking and hanging out with the wrong group of people, I was sleeping with guys for money that could provide me with drugs. That helped shift the pain for a while, but it would come back twice as strong once my body recovered-- that's, uh, when I moved to DC. I thought a change would be good but I couldn't have been more wrong. I lost contact with some of the family I was brought up with, I stopped answering calls and eventually stopped communicating with the outside world all together. I was in a state of depression where I felt everyone was against me, I felt unimaginable paid that was buried deep within me, that was only able to surface when I started cutting my wrist. It felt like a way out, you know. Stupid now, thinking back of course.. Anyway, I started selling myself on the streets within weeks of arriving in DC, men would use me for an hour and they'd do anything they want to me. That's why you see bruises on me, they mainly enjoyed the pain side of sex, not that I was complaining-- it was a solution for the pain I was used to when slitting my wrists. Now 3 years later, I'm sat within the company of a man who basically owns a palace and whom I've just shared near enough my life story to." 

 _He sat listening to her. Listening to the pain of a young woman who thought her only escape was cutting and selling her body. The words of a woman who was capable of a passion she didn't even know she possesses. A woman who is sat in front of him looking like years of suffering but is able to bring a man who is incapable of emotion to feel again. A woman who deserves to be cherished, taken care of, and owned by a man who is able to give her pleasure with the right amount of pain. A woman who has already became the most important thing to him. A woman who is now his._  

-"Elizabath. -- I feel a need to own you. A need to show you how much of a woman you're able to be, I need to make you experience new desires and a boundary that will forever be broken. You have so much pain hiden beneath your soul that only I should have the privilege of unleashing, could you let me do that, Elizabeth? Could you let me devote every minute to you and let me show you a new kind of feeling you aren't able to even acknowledge yet? I'm asking you to give yourself up for me. Stop selling your body for other men to have the pleasure of touching you, only I should have the pleasure to bring you to your knees, to hear you moan and scream my name, to enable yourself to let go to me, to-- become mine." 

_Her heart was beating as though she has just finished a marathon. His words burned into her mind and would forever be scolded there. The intensity in his eyes show a desire that even she wasn't sure existed. The sudden wetness she got from in between her legs just of his voice that sounded of sex. But behind all that, was an emotion she hasn't been able to feel for 3 years, an emotion that is desperately trying to make contact with the world. A man who she doesn't know anything about is able to do this to her. What does he mean? He clearly means some kind of relationship-- but in what form? Was she able to do this? Of course she was. Wasn't she? Before she knew it, her mouth had already made up its mind.._

-"Yes Raymond." 

 

 

 

 


	4. Desires rise from the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk of hidden desires, a set of rules and a game of self control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a fairly long chapter.  
> From now on all sex scenes, games & language will be rated Explicit. Please leave kudos/comments to let me know what you think. Enjoy!:)

_A wondering hand._  
A fowl mouth.  
And a game that is only just beginning.  


* * *

He stared at her with wide eyes and a face that could only resemble a combination between shock and lust.

She stared at him with a poker face and a hint of a smirk that could only resemble a combination of sternness and lust.

A game of who will be the first to speak their mind. Both knew what the other one was thinking. Both knew what each other wanted. But it was a game. A game between two people who were sitting closer than before with only air, navy bottoms and a shirt in between their bodies. But who would be first to give into temptation? Right now, it was him. But the game has only just begun... 

-"Yes? Do you know what I'm asking of you Elizabeth? Oh, you haven't even heard what I'm expecting of you, dear girl. But you said yes, so it looks like I'll have to give you a glimpse of what you've gotten yourself into.. 

Her face was flustered and a slow redness was creeping down from her neck and onto her chest. Her breathing was short and fast, he could see her theighs tightening and trying to stop the tingles that were coming from her hidden place. Her once Blue eyes were now camouflaged under the blackness of lust and desire. And that was all just from his voice, a few simple lines of speech that came from a husky deep voice. Elizabeth Keen was excited, Elizabeth Keen wanted him. 

A sudden almost evil laugh came from the man sat in front of her.

\- Oh Lizzie, I can almost smell your wetness from over here. Tell me-- are you dying for me to lift up the bottom of my shirt that is rested on your creamy thighs and run my index finger down that sweet slit on your cunt? Huh? Or would you much rather prefer me to run my tounge through the dark damp curls that sit just above it? Tell me, Elizabeth, what do you want? What do you really want?" 

Her breath caught in her throat. A sudden dryness was formed in her throat and a wetness that escaped her and was probably resting on his chair right now. She wanted him, she wanted him to do those exact words he just spoke. She stared at him and without her knowing, her thighs were already slowly rubbing together.. Needing and wanting to cause as much friction as possible to relieve the ache that was coming more stronger now. He knew it. 

His eyes wondered from her eyes to her lips, chest, breasts, arms, hips, legs and every place on her body was mapped in his mind. His eyes then locked on the thighs that were rubbing together unconsciously. Oh what he wanted to do with her right now, he wanted to have her sprawled along the table, legs wid apart and his face buried in her pussy, licking and sucking relentlessly until she was withering under him and begging to let her cum. But he wouldn't do that, not yet anyway.. After all, the game is only getting started. 

* * *

 

-" I want you. I need you." A voice barely a whisper escaped her mouth

-" Oh no, that would be far to easy, dear. Let me explain something to you-- I'm a man who spends his life in control of others. On the outside I'm an extremely weathlth man who enjoys traveling, different kinds of food and a man who to the outside world does not have a sick, singular desire when it comes to sex. I enjoy bringing women to pleasure, of course, but I do it in a very-- different way. I've only shared this desire with two other women, they didn't last very long unfortunately, but you, Lizzie.. Oh I hope you don't mind me calling you 'Lizzie' by the way, you my dear are different than those woman. You scream to be dominated, you enjoy giving your power up and getting taken care of, and I intend to take advantage of that when it comes to our.. Relationship. If you agree to this" a smug smile is formed "well, lets just say you will be my only priority. You will be cared for, treated how a woman as beautiful as you should be treated and I will show and make you feel things you've never thought to exist. Now-- I have rules Elizabeth, only small ones.. Whilst we're in this relationship, you will not have any kind of relationship with other men, and I with women, you'll have the choice to stay in an apartment of my choosing and in the future if you would wish, you would move in with me. I don't normally get to know the women I become involved with, but there's something about you that's different, so that rule is already gone I guess. We'll talk more about the rules tonight, but right now I'd like to play a game." 

-" What--what do you mean by 'sick, singular desire in sex? I mean.. Are you into kink or?" 

-" I'm involved in BDSM and a kind of Dominate/Submissive relationship.. Before you start thinking, yes pain is involved but it results in pleasure for both of us.. I also like role play, but I will discuss any concerns with you later on, tonight." 

Elizabeth didn't know what to say or what to think. So she done what she always done-- listen to her heart first. 

-"What game did you want to play, Raymond?" 

He looked at her and seen everything he wanted to see. Oh, this woman is special, very special. 

-" Ah, it's a game of self control Elizabeth. I want to see how much self control you have. By the looks of it-- you have hardly any. I haven't even touched you yet and you're already withering towards an orgasm. Hmm? What's up sweet girl? 

He smiled. That smile that then accompanied a head tilt.. Oh he was sexy. Sexy as fuck. 

\- Strip for me. Take of my shirt and then lean against the counter top. -- Oh, don't worry all staff have been dismissed for today."

Slowly she stood. She didn't care to look at the wet patch that had been left on her chair. One by one she popped a button open until she was stood there with the shirt falling from her shoulders and landing onto the floor. She did what he asked, of course, she turned her back to the cold marble counter top. The counter rested against her lower spine. She gripped the edge and was sure that her hands were trembeling with want and neediness. 

-"Mmmm, oh Elizabeth, my, my.. How I would love to just fuck you into the middle of the night.. But for now, I need you to do your best not to give into my touch. I want to see how long it takes for me to have your limbs trembeling. Are you ready?" 

He was already now standing in front of her. His mouth slowly inched closer to her ear. His low voice shot right down to her core..

-"So wet for me, aren't you? Mmmm-- would you like me to tease your clit until it's throbbing under my touch? Or how about I use first one finger, then two and if you're a good girl I'll use all four to slowly enter you and fuck you with just my fingers. Don't worry, that lovely bundle of nerves inside your clit won't be forgotten about either, I'll use the thick pad of my thumb to circle it and you'll soon be either cumming or squirting under my touch. Tell me how you want that Elizabeth, tell me." 

He was now stood with nearly all his body touching hers. Her breasts where lightly touching his chest, his chest hairs tortured her now hardened pink nipples, every time he slightly moved or breathed. He knew it was affecting her, he knew exactly what he was doing. His breath was millimetres away from her top lip, his right hand made a trace of her lips then down to her jaw line. There were barely any touches on her body.. But that was all part of the slow torturous game they were now definitely playing. His hands were now making their way to her breasts. Slowly her circled the outline of each one and squeezed them into the palm of his hand. His fingers skimmed her nipples. His thumb rolled over each one and made work of pressing into them. The friction was almost too much for her to bare. She was on fire, she could almost feel the scorching flames of blood running through her veins. 

-" Oh god-- please. Please--"

-" Giving up already are we Lizzie? I expected more from you.. Okay, I'll give you what you want then, since you aren't able to control yourself" his voice was full of temptation

-" No" her nipple was now getting pulled and squeezed from his fingers. A pleasurable pain. " Oh fuckkk--" 

\- " What was that? You want me to fuck you?" 

Raymond had never seen a more beautiful sight than his Elizabeth standing in front of him holding onto every ounce of self control she can get. She was marvellous.. Oh the things he would do to her body.

-" I haven't gave in. You can still continue with our game, Raymond, you'd be suprised how far my body can be pushed." 

His lips met her nipples before she could even see what was happening. The feel of his teeth scraping, tugging and teasing on her nipples nearly sent her over the edge. A whine escaped her mouth and a moan soon followed. He stopped. But his hand continued to map out her body. Slowly he touched every part of her skin, from the curve at her waist to the dip of her belly button. A slow torturous assault made specifically to enlight and awake every nerve in her body. Then it reached the place she so desperately needed him to touch. He traced his fingers through the trimmed dark curls and slowly pushed 2 fingers through her soaking wet folds, purposely avoiding her clit. Without warning he lifted his fingers that were now soaked with her juices and licked and sucked them into his mouth, all the while not breaking eye contact with her.

A moan escaped his mouth accidentally, the sweet taste of her invaded his taste buds and he couldn't get enough of her.

-" Oh Elizabeth you taste Devine. Sweet as a peach with a hint of saltiness, a perfect combination. -- why don't you have a taste dear" he placed his fingers on her lips and slowly slid them into her mouth. "Mmm, do you like tasting yourself on my fingers? Suck them slow Lizzie.. Suck them like you'd suck my cock, show me how you'd lick me from the tip all the way to the base."

And she did. She done it with her pleasure. The taste of herself combined with the unique scent of him made her shut her eyes and enjoy the sensation. His words were bringing her more pleasure than any man has ever brought her whilst having sex. No one makes her feel the way her Raymond does. She sucked, licked and pushed the fingers all around her mouth, her tounge doing a sensual battle with his thick long fingers.. She nipped at the tip of his fingers and his eyes turned black.

-" Was that how you imagine me sucking your cock, Raymond? Did you imagine me putting my lips around your thick head and teasing that thick vien that runs down the side of it? I'd very much enjoy doing that for you." She slowly let his fingers slide out and smiled.

Oh she is a minx. His minx. The grin just topped it off for him, those words that came out of her mouth-- oh he wishes to hear that kind of talk again and again. This sensual creature was playing this game well, extremely well. But he can play it better.

-"Oh Elizabeth-- I'll have you my cock rammed into the back of your throat within minutes if you carry on with that talk. I'll have you gagging whilst I relentlessly thrust into that pretty little mouth of yours."

His fingers swiped down her stomach and two fingers buried themselves in her core. The warmth and wetness shot straight to his cock. Her tight pussy stretched as he added another finger and started to rub against her sex. His now painfully hard erection was resting a long her stomach. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and turned his attention to her clit.

Elizabeths head flung back as Raymond drew slow, deeply pressed circles right on her bundle of nerves. She moaned and pleaded to let her come but he wouldn't. She knew she had to tell him the game is over but her excitement and stubbornness got the better of her. So she carried on moaning and screaming his name as his movements grew quicker. 

-" Please, please-- I'm gonna.. Oh god, no- please Raymond, I need to cum-- let me cum Raymond !!!" 

He stood watching this woman come undone under his touch. He brought her to the edge and then stopped her from going over, again and again until she finally gave in to their game. Oh, he was pleased. He was delighted with her stubbornness and how long she lasted. But he had won. Oh, he'd let her cum.. Then he'd finally be able to burry himself in her and show her how she belongs to him and how much she deserves to be worshipped by him. His lovely Lizzie.

-" Cum for me Lizzie. Let me hear my name escape your lips as your juices drip down your thigh.-- cum for me NOW sweetheart"

She saw stars. She felt the universe stop whilst her orgasm took over her body. She'd lost the game.. But oh boy, she'd also won the game. 

-" I need you inside me Raymond. I need to feel you stretching my tight cunt-- please!" 

And that's all it took for him to lift her onto the marble table and bury himself in her. His cock slammed into her over and over, her insides clamped down onto him and their screams and moans and words mixed into a frenzy of pure desire, lust and a game they had both ultimately won. He latched his mouth onto hers and a kiss that was all tounge and teeth and biting happened. His hand on the back of her neck and her arms slung around his neck. They both plunged into an orgasm that had them twitching for the next 10 minutes.

Both were now attached to each other by souls, body parts and a feeling both would never admit. It was an addiction. An addiction that would only grow stronger from this point forward. 

As they both came down from their orgasm, Raymond stood on his now wobbly legs and picked Lizzie up bridal style. Her head automatically tucked under his chin and buried into the crook of his neck. His grip tightened on her as he walked her up the stairs and the 2 floors of the house. He reached his bedroom, their bedroom and knew that she had accepted his deal. Oh, he knew she would accept it from the moment she entered his life.

 

 

 

 


	5. A body cherished with bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth comes to terms with Raymond's desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of BDSM but it is still a love story.. You just have to read between the lines and their feelings. 
> 
> Chapter inspired by the song Pleasure & Pain-Divinyls.
> 
> { Please feel free to leave kudos or comment to let me know how you're liking it. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! }

_It's a fine line between pleasure and pain_  
_You've done it once you can do it again_  
_Whatever you done don't' try to explain_  
_It's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain._

* * *

She stood in front of her old cracked mirror in her dingy little apartment and witnessed the change in her body. Her ivory skin was now layered with strips of redness and slight bruises. Her breasts were marked by his mouth and hands, her ass had a sheet of red and light purple marks from were the dark leather whipped her. Slight bruising on her wrists and ankles from the wrist and ankle cuffs. Her face looked different too.. Not with bruises or even a slight flaw, just a slight redness on her cheeks that appeared whenever she thinks of _him._

* * *

_**12 hours earlier:** _

Elizabeth Keen woke to the sound of rain tapping on the large windows that covered his bedroom. The curtains were open but no sunlight was seeking into the room. As she moved slightly in bed, an ache gathered in between her legs. An ache that reminded her of him. She can still almost feel him thrusting relentlessly into her, his words still branded in her mind and his smell registered in her nostrils. Wait--

"Good morning Elizabeth." There he was. Sprawled across the bottom of his king size bed, looking up at her with a grin that showed her exactly what he was thinking. Instead of her saying her 'good morning' she'd show it him instead. The dark sheet fell from where she was holding it around her breasts, slowly she kneeled and started crawling seductivly towards him. His green eyes turning a dark shade as his eyes held hers fiercely. She slowly shifted her knees and sat straddling him. Leaning forward she pressed her mouth to his, and a slight moan escaped her mouth as his tounge scraped her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, of course. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, and his hands held her neck and head to press her more deeply into his mouth. They made love, of course. Not the frantic type, but more of an exploration of each others bodies. Discovering each other's weak spots, likes and dislikes and a slow kind of sex, where not a breath was misheard or a moan went unnoticed. Simply two people connected to each other in ways neither of them knew existed...Yet. 

* * *

They spent their day getting to know each other more closely. He told her how he became a CEO of many companies around the world, he spoke about parts of his childhood and what it was like growing up in Boston, they compared their childhood experiences and exchanged funny stories to one other. They spoke, ate, laughed and in between found themselves in a room having sex on any piece of furniture they could reach, or they'd just end up on the floor. He took her to meet all the staff and finally showed her the whole of his house. She was mesmerised by everything she lay her eyes on; from the furniture, the art that hung in some of the rooms, the chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and the warmly feeling in each room they entered. But most of all she loved the huge field of grass that was hid behind gardens covered in rows of different types of flowers, a combination of colours contasting with the green of the grass and the trees that formed around the corners and out back. The outdoor and indoor pools were surrounded by sun loungers that looked more wider and comfortable than her own bed that sat in her apartment. By late afternoon she finally met a tall, black man with a smile that seemed to light up the room. 

" Elizabeth, I'd finally like to introduce you to my friend, brother and the most wonderful man I know, Dembe." 

She recognised him from the night she was picked up from the street. Oh god, what must he think of her? Surely he knew exactly who she was. All the worry of him thinking she was trash was soon forgotten, once he began speaking.

"Hello miss Keen, I'm Dembe" a genuine smile formed on his face. His accent wasn't american but his English was fluint. "Raymond has told me you'll be staying her very often, please feel free anytime to ask for me to drive you or take you anywhere you desire, or even just for conversation." His tone was kind and genuine. She wondered how he and Raymond had met, even though he technically worked for Raymond, they both appear to have a relationship that could be seen as brotherly. She'd have to ask him about that later.

"Hi Dembe, please call me Liz-- thank you for making me feel welcome here. It's nice to finally meet you" 

The three of them sat in Raymond's living room, drinking scotch and chatting about anything and everything. She finally felt apart of something, something that wasn't fake or temporary. She felt more alive now than she has in years. When Dembe excused himself for the day to go visit his daughter Raymond and Elizabeth found themselves walking through the corridors of his house. There was a change of energy around them all of a sudden. It wasn't a negative energy, more of an energy mixed with wariness and lust. They came to a stop at two large black wooden doors. 

"Elizabath, I want to show you something. As we've already discussed about my desires and preferences and you accepted, I think it's finally time for you to indulge in the act. Get a taste for what it feels like to give in to temptation and experience a new sensation." 

"Show me Raymond. I trust you." 

Ray entered a code into the small little device on the frame of the doors, then placed his thumb on a small screen. A little beep and the doors unlocked. A smell of leather, mixed with smells of; musk, orange and something she didn't recognise engaged her nostrils. Small ceiling lights made a path that shown dark red stairs, descending into a blackness. 

"Raymond.. Als I can see is stairs and darkness?" She had a confused look on her face. He scanned her face for any sign of weariness or fear and was suprised to find none. Only a look of confusion and a hint of excitement. 

" Lizzie, I'll explain to you properly what is down those stairs once I tell you a few things. First, this experience will be all about trust-- I need you to be able to let go and also fight back in a certain way, you'll understand more once we start. Second, you'll witness an experience you've never had before and it will play with your mind a little, it'll make you feel emotions you've likely never felt before. Thirdly, I need you to understand that this is all about pleasure. It will discipline you and make you feel free at the same time. Are you ready Lizzie?" 

She simply nodded and stared into his eyes, trying to show him that she carried no doubt. True, she was a little scared, but the excitement overruled it by far.

" I need to hear you say it Lizzie. Tell me you're ready Elizabeth." 

" Yes Raymond, I'm ready." 

And with that, he took her by the arms and entered the room. The stairs were wide enough to fit at least 10 people on. Lights appeared from the ceiling every time they took a step. The stairs descended into total darkness. A flip was switched and there stood a room. A room decorated in dark reds, Browns and a dark wooden floor. Large wall mirrors were situated in different parts of the room, even a large mirror was placed on top of the ceiling, underneath was a large bed with red sheets and four brown oak posters formed on the outside of the bed, silk curtains hung from the posters and were tied around each one. The room was bigger than her local gym. Each area had equipment and machines she never even knew existed. She noticed some of the toys that were hanging on some of the rails or walls..Chains, whips, floggers and sex toys such as vibrators, dildos and other toys that were placed in glass cabinets. Speakers were placed at the top corners of the room. An area at the back held a kind of set up spa, with a jacuzzi, message beds, oils and creams and candles of every colour and size. Liz walked around his room, gasping at certain things and intrigued with others. She finally realised what she had got herself into, the combination of smells and senses took over her mind. Her mouth was dry and a tingling feeling formed in her abdomen. 

" I uh-- don't know what to say. Do, do you wanna use this stuff on me Raymond? Will I ever use this stuff on you?" 

He stood at the exact same spot where she had left him. His eyes were fixed on her every movement. He slowly approached her and spoke in a low voice that send shivers threw her entire body. 

" Yes Elizabeth. Yes I want to use this equipment and toys on you. I want you to surrender yourself to me in this room. I want to dominate your body, mind and senses, whilst you bring me pleasure after pleasure. Most of all I want you to come to terms with who you really are, I need for your mind to respond to your actions that you've been doing for the past 3 years and probably longer. You may have not even been aware of your likes, but these past few years you've been experiencing pain that you inflict on yourself, not because you feel you have to, but simply because you want to. You like the feeling of pain, it gives you a short release of pleasure, you felt your body responding to the knife that you glided across the skin of your wrist, your mind tricked you into thinking you were doing it because you were depressed and telling you that you wanted to end your life, when in reality the reason you were doing it was because it was the only way you could actually feel pleasure. Just like the abuse of alcohol you drank, that was simply to get rid of that nagging thought that was trapped in the back of your mind, telling you that you were wrong. And to answer your question.. No you won't be using these things on me Lizzie, not because I think you're weak or I'm sexist and this is power control, but because you won't feel any pleasure by doing it, were similar, you and I-- I'm a man who needs to inflict a certain type of pain to get a release and you're a woman who needs to receive that type of pain to get a release. You can dominate me in the intimacy of sex or foreplay because you'll achieve pleasure from that. Elizabeth, listen to me properly, you've been inflicting pain upon yourself for years but you've been doing it wrong. You've left scars that are worthless to you, you felt more pain than you have pleasure, and that's not what BDSM is about. I, we, can give each other that release we both desire and hunger for, you need to finally let yourself go, dear girl. Let me take care of you." 

A single tear fell from Elizabeths eye. A tear that managed to escape and fall freely. A single tear that resembled what she needed to do as well. She needs to escape from her mind and she needs to fall freely into the power of Raymond Reddington. And she will. The tear wasn't from his words, not technically anyway, it was from years of lying to herself and convincing herself what she wasn't. And here she was.. Standing in front of a man whom she has only known for a few days and he is able to tell her what she has been feeling. A man who has truly looked into her mind and soul and found the real Elizabeth, the true woman that she is. A smile appeared on her face. 

" I agree to become yours Raymond. Only if you agree to become mine."

He stared at her with an emotion she's not yet ready to come to terms with. A look that gave her his answer without actually needing to say the worlds. A look that brought her to rest her head on his chest and a kiss that spoke the words 'thank you'. 

" I've been yours since the day I looked into your eyes Elizabeth. Maybe I wasn't aware of it, but I've been yours since the moment we met." 

A single kiss to her head and devotion of safeness and warmth invaded her body through his arms. 

" Come Lizzie.. Let me show you how I can make you feel. We'll start light for today, then we'll have a talk properly later." 

She tooks his hand and let him guide her to a small area of the room. The area held an over head machine which was attached to a frame along the wall. It held two leather straps that dangled from the top and two that dangled from the bottom. On the wall was a black silk blindfold, a black and red flogger and long whip with a small piece of leather placed on the top of it. 

" Undress for me Lizzie. Do it slow and remove your clothes piece by piece." 

He stood back and sat in a large leather chair and placed his arms to each side of the arm rest. His gaze pierced right through her and transfixed her. Slowly, she removed her tshirt, jeans, socks and was left standing in her bra and underwear. 

"Take your hair down and let it fall to the back of your shoulders." 

She obliged. Her locks danced around her shoulders as she gathered it to rest on her back.

" I believe I told you to take all your clothing off Elizabeth. Since I can't see those lovely breasts and that tight, addictive pussy of yours, I'm guessing you disobeyed my orders." With a slow shake of his head and a tutting noise he rose from his seat and took 3 quick strides towards her. 

" Do I need to repeat myself Lizzie? I hope I don't, I hate being kept waiting." His mouth so close to her ear and a voice that was not to be messed with sent thrills of excitement and nervousness down her body. Her core was was already wet and her breasts ached to be touched. She reached behind and unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor, in the middle of were her and Ray were standing. He took 2 steps back and admired the view of his woman stood with her body on show for only him to see. His eyes locked onto her now wet underwear, as she dug her thumbs into the sides and dragged it down her thighs. She stepped out of them and looked straight into his eyes. They were almost completely black. He took a few steps forward and she thought he was going to touch her. But he didn't. Instead, he bent down and grabbed the piece of lace. She watched as he brought it upto his noise, eyes never hers, and inhaled her scent. His eyes shut momentarily. A hum of approval came from his throat. His tongue slowly shot from his mouth and traced the wetness that had formed in her underwear. She watched with dark, hooded eyes and a parted mouth. He noticed her breathing had become shorter and quicker. He put her underwear in the back pocket of his grey suit pants and started un buttoning his matching expensive vest and draped it over a near by chair. His silver cuff links were placed ontop of a small black table that held a few bottles of oil and tissues. His white crisp shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows. She looked at his golden arms that were muscly and had blonde hairs scattered over them. He was beautiful. He was a real man. 

" Take two steps back Lizzie and open your legs and lift your arms over your head." She obliged. He placed one foot inbetween hers to open her wider. A cold air hovered over her core and sent a shooting sensation through her. Her arms were widened and a leather cuff was attached to her two wrists and ankles. 

" How does that feel Elizabeth? Is it too tight?" 

" No, it feels good." 

" When in this room Lizzie, you call me sir at the end of every sentence or at the beginning. I don't want to her 'Raymond' coming from your lips whilst we're in here, do you hear me?" 

" Yes." She felt it before she saw it. A stinging sensation gathered at the side of her hip. 

" What did you say? Do you like to be punished Lizzie?" Another slap " Huh? Answer me." 

She loved it. She enjoyed the feeling of her skin burning. A mix of pleasures and a hint of pain. 

" Sorry sir. It won't happen again.-- but.. I do enjoy the feeling of being punished, sir." 

Oh his Elizabeth is exactly what he wanted. A woman who spoke before thinking, a woman who would have to be disciplined.. And oh he'd have fun teaching her. This woman with a mouth capable of bringing him to his knees and able to spill lines of dirty talk. Oh she was magnificent, his Lizzie doesn't even know what's coming for her. 

" Mmm, did you enjoy those two smacks precious girl? Tell me how it felt Elizabeth. Tell me how you feel right now, completely naked and surrendering yourself to me. Your wrists and ankles restrained and your body completely at my mercy, for me to do anything I want to it.. Mark you as my own, show you how you belong to me and watch as you beg me to show mercy for you. Tell me Elizabeth." 

" I feel yours. I feel owned and powerless, but also powerful at the same time. I want-- need you to mark my body. Please touch me Ray-- sir." 

How could he deny her anything. With a quick nod of satisfaction he strolled to the wall on her left. Grabbing a flogger and a blindfold he walked back over to her. 

" We need to agree on a safe word. A word that can only be used when you're at your very limit and can literally no longer be pushed any futher. Once this word is said, I shall completely stop any activity were doing and see to your needs. But let me make this clear-- this word is only used when you physically can't bare any more. I won't listen your wines, moans or pleading but I will listen to this world. I don't want you to use it just because you want to cum or you're frustrated Lizzie, only when you can't take the pain anymore. Do you understand?" 

" Yes.. Of course sir. Um-- can my word be 'red'-- it's a shorter version of your last name, and since I'm not able to call you any other name except 'sir' that would be suitable, wouldn't it, sir?" 

A quick nod " Yes that's fine. Remember it Lizzie. If you somehow forget, I won't be able to stop until you say it." 

" Yes sir." 

" I have to say Elizabeth.. Hearing the word 'sir' come out of that lovely mouth of yours is turning me on to the point where I want to ram my cock into that tight cunt of yours and hear you shout it. But we'll have time for that later." It was more of a statement. Her core ached for him to do that to her and she was preety sure, if he did, she wouldn't last two minutes.

" Sir-- what if your staff hear us down here?" 

" My staff wouldn't have the nerve to approach me even if they did hear us. Besides, the walls are soundproof, so I can make you scream as loud as I like and no one will even know you're down here." A wicked smile formed on his face at the sight of his Lizzie looking full of anticipation and need. 

Raymond slowly placed the silk strip over Elizabeths eyes and tied it into a tight knot at the back of her head. His hands trailed town her neck and into the strip of skin between her breasts. She took a sharp gasp of air as his fingers travelled over her rock solid nipples and tugged at them. He tugged harder. A sharp pain gathered inside her breasts as his hands squose them both together. Scratching his nails over and around had her straining on her cuffs. A mixture of wanting to get away from his touch and wanting to get closer. She felt his breath on her lips as he spoke..

" This is all about awaking your senses Lizzie. It's about teasing every nerve ending in your body and pushing yourself to the limit. Your body is responding very well to my touch Elizabeth, I'm very pleased. Feel my touch Lizzie, feel how I trace your curves with my fingers." 

And she did. She was paralysed to the spot. Her body was on fire. The not being able to see what was going to come next was the most thrilling part.. An anticipation that seemed to drag. The fact that she was completely under his comand, she liked it, oh she loved it. His hands came down hard on her breasts. Once, twice and again until her Ivory skin was covered in a redness. Her lips parted and a mix of a whine and moan escaped her lips. He loved seeing her like this. She heard him get something of the table. She felt the leather bristles scrape across her skin. An exploration of her body. An almost whistle shot into the air as the flogger smacked against her chest. A stinging pain that shot right down to her core. Another smack, another pain shooting to her core. A hotness that covered of her chest. 

" Oh god-- sir. That's feels good, sir." 

The leather bristles travelled to her breasts and continued the assault. Smacks, gasps, moans and a woman loosing control and a man gaining control. The smacks were coming more frequently and more forceful. A fine line between pleasure and pain. Then she felt it, oh she definitely felt it. A stinging sensation that covered her right ass cheek. She jolted forward as it hit again and again. 

" How are you feeling, sweet girl? Do you like it? Huh? Do you like your master covering your Ivory skin in marks of redness and strips of bruises only I'll ever be able to witness?" 

A sound, barely a whisper, formed a sentence. " Good, so good sir. Thank you sir.-- ahhhh, oh please don't stop sir, I'll do-- whatever you like."

A small chuckle. " Oh you don't have to tell me you'll do whatever I like, I already know you will." A voice that could get a woman or a man dripping with wetness. 

He carried on hitting her cheeks with different preasures of the flogger. Her moans and whimpers grew louder. Her breath grew shorter. And her words a tangle of mess that tried to form sentences. He moved to her pussy, with a downwards mosion, the flogger ascended it. Her legs shaking as it continued to mark her. She'd never felt anything like this before. A painful experience that enlightened every nerve in her body, made her feel alive and good. Was it possible to cum this way? She needed to. 

" Please-- oh fuck, sir! Oh sir, I need to cum-- can I cum, sir?!"

" No. You won't cum until I tell you to. Don't you dare let even a trickle of your juices escape or you'll be punished." 

He contined. The combination of powerful smacks across her skin and a hand that grabbed her pussy to keep her still. He could see how close she was, god he could feel it in his hands, but he wouldn't let her cum. She needed to learn and experience how to prolong her orgasm. So he continued. He loved how responsive she was, how her body came alive under the leather and his touches. This is what pain should feel like, an enjoyable pain that made her beg him. She was learning fast, her body was already learning how to hold her orgasm inside her. She deserved to cum now. So he let her.. 

" You've been so good Lizzie. Ask me to cum" 

Her mind was at a loss to even form a sentence. Eventually she managed to. 

" Can I cum sir? Please let me cum" it was a plea of words that managed to form a sentence. 

" Yes, you may cum Elizabeth. Cum for me baby, I want to hear your scream 'sir'." With a last smack under her pussy and a squeeze of her breasts she came undone. 

" Fuckkkkkkk --- oh yes sir, sir thank you." Moans and whimpers bubbled from her throat. The feeling of wetness trickled down her thighs. A feeling of release took over her body. He stared at her, watching his woman come undone because of the things he made her feel. He felt pre cum form over the top of his thick head, watching her withering nearly sent him over the edge. Her body covered in streaks of redness and bruises, a wetness glistening inbetween her legs and her dark curls wet with her juices. She was perfect. 

" Such a beautiful sight before me. Your body looks radiant. Oh, Elizabeth, what you do to me."

He untied the knot and slipped the blindfold from her eyes. Those pair of big blue eyes glistening, her eyelashes damp with unshed tears, her face flustered and a slight slit on her lower lip where her teeth have embedded into the flesh. His tongue darted forward as he licked the speckle of blood. Her eyes never shifted from his. 

" I'm going to fuck you now Elizabeth." 

He slipped out of his shoes and socks and she couldn't help but stare at his feet. They were oddly attractive, she's never been a fan of feet but his were rather nice. Why was she thinking about feet when she's stood naked in front of the man who's about to fuck her? He seemed to notice her odd thoughts too..

" Have a foot fetish Lizzie? I'm sure I could find a way to make you cum by using my feet" his smile widened as her eyes shot up to his, a smirk crept on her face at the thought. I wonder what he could actually do with those feet, she thought.. Oh, she needs help. Her smirk disappeared as his crisp white boxers slid to the floor. His throbbing, thick errecton stood with a slight pulse in the thick vein she loved. His hand gripped his cock and gave a few hard strokes. The sight of him masturbating whilst her watching made her unconsciously lean into him. 

His hands left the throbbing cock and slipped under her thighs, he lifted her and positioned his cock to her dripping entrance. With a quick thrust he was buried deep inside her core. The tightness, wetness and warmth of her pussy made him release a groan. Her eyes rolled back as he started to move slowly inside of her. The thickness and length was stretching her as if it was her first time of loosing her virginity, only this time its beyond enjoyable. 

"Wrap your thighs around my waist Elizabeth and cross your ankles together." His voice ghosting over her collarbone.

With the now position she was in, it made the feeling of him moving inside her a new sensation all together. His cock hitting every spot inside her and his dark pubes rubbing over her enlarged clit. She was in heaven. He dug the tips of his fingers into her hips as his cock picked up the pase of their fucking, the tightness of him inside her mixed with the bruising feeling of his nails digging in, along with her arms still over her head and restrained from touching him had her completely under his control.

" So tight -- Lizzie, oh fuck.. " 

" Please fuck me harder sir.. Please Ray-- sir" 

He obliged. He fucked her harder, his mouth assaulting hers, finding its way to her neck, her teeth clamping onto his neck as a sharp pain shot through his body, making him groan. Their bodies jolted as the sweat dripped from their bodies, breathing heavy and short, screams and moans escaping mouths. Her hands pulled on the leather as they climaxed together into oblivion. The stayed there, joined together with his head resting on her breasts and hers looking down at the sight of them. Slowly he took of her restraints and massaged the blue marks they had left. He kissed and licked any and every mark on her body as he lay her on the oak post bed. 

" Turn onto your front Lizzie. Let me give put some soothing oil on you." 

She turned onto her stomach and felt the hands of a man who could transform from rough to soft within seconds. His oily hands traced every inch of her body as he lightly massaged her aches. Her muscles relaxed under his touch. They lay there together for a while, curled up to one other in a pleasant silence. His arm draped over her back as he ran his fingers down her spine, her head on his chest whilst she ran her hand over the chest hairs she loved so much. Their legs were tangled together and they fell into a steady breathing.

" Thank you, sir" her voice was low and calm. 

" What for Lizzie?" His deep and calm.

" For understanding me.. For giving me what I need and want-- for, for laying here with me." 

His words caught in his throat. A woman that he has only known for a few days was slowly burying herself into his heart. She was the only person who knew how to make him feel and show emotion, whether she was even aware she could do it, he didn't know.. 

" You're welcome Elizabeth.. Thank you. Thank you for accepting and making me feel." 

* * *

 

After spending time in the red room they ate and showered together. It was becoming dark by the time they had finished. She only had jeans and a tshirt that Ray had made Dembe go out and buy her, she needed to go home and gather some of her belongings. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with him but she didn't know how to approach him. It was as if he could read her mind and understood what she wanted. Well, of course he did. He knew her.

" Dear, why don't I get Dembe to drop and wait for you at your apartment whilst you gather some clothes or anything you wish to bring here? Then come back here.." 

" Yes please Raymond.. Thank you" they both stood and walked to get Dembe. Hand in hand. 

* * *

 

_**Present hour:** _

She admired how her body looked. She was used to seeing bruises and feeling pain when she pressed on the bruises too hard, but this was a different kind of pain. This was a satisfying pain. A pain that instead buried deep inside her was now dancing through her body. She couldn't stop smiling. She feels apart of something, apart of someone. The world seems lighter to her eyes and her cold apartment seems to have a warm glow over it. Her eyes no longer drooped with dullness, but instead glistened with happiness. She felt a woman. She felt like his woman. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. A view of the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is finally loving the world she is in. Raymond is happy to be apart of that world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of fluff with a little bit of smut. :)   
> Enjoy!!

_An angelic figure stood at the window,_  
 _A woman,_  
 _His woman._

* * *

She started noticing the world around her. How she started enjoying the feeling of being apart of it. She first noticed the busy rush hour traffic that added a certain characteristic to the city, the honking of horns and the shouting of people wanting to get home to see their families or simply to relax in a hot bath. Then there was that wonderful smell that invaded her nostrils every time she walked past a cafe or diner, the smell of fresh coffee and toasted bagels. But mostly she noticed how she was seeing things in colour, instead of just greys and blacks.. Now it was a beautiful contrast of; greens, blues, oranges and reds. The city had a buzz she had never noticed before. She no longer felt as if she was trapped within the city, but instead felt as if she belonged in the city. It was a feeling she would now forever keep. 

* * *

 

Elizabeth stood on the large, stone balcony that overlooked the freshly cut grass and the rows of colourful flowers. Her favourite morning spot to drink her coffee. The slight morning breeze sent goosebumps over her arms and the back of her neck. Wait, was it the breeze that inflicted the goose bumps or was it the large hands that were slowly making their way over her sides, to lock onto the middle of her tummy? Yes, it was definitely the hands. 

" Good morning beautiful." His sleepy morning voice appeared in her ears. 

She placed her cup on the side table and slowly spun in his arms and locked them around his neck. She leaned in and placed a quick peck on his lips. Obviously, that quick peck turned into a long kiss that involved tounges and mumbles of groans that escaped their mouths. A smile formed on her lips as they parted. 

" Good morning Raymond." They exchanged yet another smile whilst he took her hand and brought her inside the kitchen, sitting on the white leather stools that were placed all along the kitchen counter. A woman was stood behind, whisking eggs and keeping an eye out on the crispy bacon that was sizzling in the pan. 

" How do you fancy going out today Lizzie? I'd very much like to take you on a shopping spree, preferably a large one. We could stop off for an early dinner and spend some time doing whatever we please." 

" What's wrong with the clothes I already have here?" She couldn't help the sarcasm that added to her tone. She knew her clothes weren't exactly the best, and the colours were as dull as-- well just very dull. 

A laugh escaped his throat. " Nothing's exactly wrong with your clothes Lizzie, they're just a little dull, and you only have a spare pair of jeans, a few shirts and horrible underwear that are an insult to your body. You deserve to be clothed in silk lingerie, expensive outfits and tailored dresses that fit your body perfectly. You deserve only the best that money can buy Elizabeth, and nothing less." 

She loved how he was insulted by her cheap clothing, not because he was a snob, but simply because she deserved to wear the best. She didn't want to sound ungrateful, but she just felt guilty for him having to spend his money on her. 

" Thank you Ray, I really do appreciate you wanting to spend your money on me, but I just feel guilty you having to spend your money on me." 

" Lizzie, I'm spending it on you because I want to, not because I have to. It'd be my pleasure to take you out and spend money on things that I'll later be ripping of your body. And you certainly shouldn't be thanking me for anything, well-- except for when we're in the red room and I allow you to cum.. 

She couldn't help but laugh and nudge his leg. 

But apart from that Lizzie, it'll be pleasure to buy you anything and everything." 

" I think today will be perfect, Ray. Thank you, for everything." 

" Thank you, Lizzie. Let's enjoy our breakfast then take a shower and we'll head into town." 

And they did. They ate, talked, showered, made love, showered again and eventually made their way into town by early afternoon. 

* * *

 

The spent their afternoon shopping all over DC. They stopped at any place that caught their eyes. From small boutiques that held Italian made silk scarves, to designer outlets that held clothes that cost more than her rent of her apartment, and that was only the price for jeans. Ray insisted on her buying a variety of clothes, shoes, bags and jewellery from each and every shop they entered. He never once looked at the price, just simply handed over his card and handed the bags over to Dembe who placed them into the back of the car. They walked through the streets of DC arm in arm, talking, laughing and enjoying each others company. He made her feel womanly, and not just with the designer clothes or tailored dresses, but simply how he looked and treated her. She was proud to be on his arm, she was glad of it. They arrived at the last shop of their trip, a large lingerie shop that Ray insisted they go to. He knocked on the door and the next minute a red headed woman with a tight black dress and heels that looked extremely uncomfortable to walk in, opened up and let them enter. She kissed Ray on the cheek and the two spoke in a language that sounded French. She didn't appreciate other women kissing her man, but Ray never let go of her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, a way of reassuring her. Finally, the woman turned her attention to Lizzie. She gave her a kiss on both cheeks and started speaking to her..

" Hello Elizabeth, My names Yvonne, Raymond has told me to present you with the best lingerie we have." 

" Hi Yvonne, I must say, your shop is beautiful!" And it was. It held thousands of neatly presented underwear, corsets, nightwear and everything else a woman wears to feel beautiful. The shop was also empty. Had Ray had something to do with this? Of course he had. 

" Thank you very much petal. Now, what size in underwear do you take?" 

Before she could answer Ray spoke for her. He told Yvonne her exact measurements. From her bra and pantie sizes to the size of her clothes. He told her the colours that would suit her skin tone and the styles of underwear she should have. She should have been pissed off with him answering for her, but there was something incredibly sexy about a man talking about women's lingerie. Especially when the man has a voice like sex and huskiness that could make any woman wet, heck.. The man could talk about a blank wall and she'd still be intrigued by his voice. So, she let it go. This time anyway. 

Yvonne showed the pair to a back section of the shop, which held a red velvet curtain and behind held a large wall mirror with two chairs on each side. She placed all the pieces of lingerie on the racks in the changing room along with corsets, stockings and nightwear that was clearly not meant for sleeping in. She excused herself and said to call her if they need any assistance. Raymond made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. He surely wasn't going it watch her try on underwear was he? Not that she was ashamed or didn't want him to, but there was something oddly intimate about the idea of him watching her change in front of him and try on the expensive materials. 

" Are you staying in here and watching me try these on?" She knew what the answer was. 

A small chuckle escaped his throat. " What a stupid question to ask Lizzie. Of course I am, did you expect me to not be present whilst my lady is trying on the sexiest and most beautiful lingerie that I'll be tearing off later on tonight?" 

His smug grin and head tilt made her want to both smack and kiss him. 

" Fine.. But let me be clear Reddington, you shan't touch me whilst I'm getting changed, keep those hands of yours placed on the arm rests." 

He loved seeing her like this. 

" I'll try my very best Elizabeth." 

And so she started trying on her lingerie. Slowly she stripped from her clothes and watched with delight as this powerful, dominant man coming undone in front of her. His blackening eyes and his tailored pants that became way too uncomfortable around his crotch area and the growls that escaped his mouth. Oh she loved seeing him like this. 

" I'm very aware of this game your playing Elizabeth. I'd be careful if I were you, woman." 

Oh how he wanted to press her against the mirror and fuck her from behind. But he managed to control himself. For now. 

Lizzie tried on different styles, colours and fabrics of bras, panties, nightwear and finally came to the corsets. 

" I'm gonna need you to tie me up, Ray." She realised what she had said the moment it left her mouth. So did he. 

" Oh Lizzie, that would be my pleasure. I was planning on exploring that with you later on this week.." 

His hands made a quick work of the lace at the back of her corsert. His fingers lingered on the back of her neck. His hands spun her slowly to face the mirror in front of them. The sight of her wearing a red lace thong, stockings and a red corset staring into the eyes of his made her breath hitch. 

" Look how beautiful you look Elizabeth. Look how your body fits perfectly into mine." 

His hands descended south and his fingertips dipped under the thin piece of lace, whilst his eyes never left hers. His fingers reached her throbbing clit, and made work of rubbing slow, deep pressured circles on her bundle of nerves. Her lips parted and her breathing became short. Ray lifted her right leg and placed it onto the chair, giving them both a view of his fingers working slowly on her core. The image of them could have sent him into a mind blowing orgasm. A deep loud moan escaped her mouth as his pace quickened. His free hand flew to her mouth and his voice in her ear growled..

" Quiet. Don't make a noise, just focus on the image of you coming undone by my touch and the feeling of my fingers torturing your clit." 

She cummed on his hand within seconds. 

* * *

 

Once they had cooled down and she had finished trying everything on, they made their way over to the counter and he paid for all the items. He never asked the price for it all, just simply handed over the card and handed all the bags over to Dembe once again. However, she had noticed the price and her heart had nearly stopped beating. $1000 was spent on just underwear and a few corsets.. Not including the extra $300 on the nightwear. She was speechless. They said their thanks and goodbyes to Yvonne and made their way out to the car. The sky was starting to turn a dark blue and the air had became a lot cooler. 

" Ray, I can't thank you enough for today. I honestly don't know what to say. I seen the price in there and you've spent thousands and thousands on me to today. I have no words to explain my feelings for you, and not just because of the things you bought me, but for making me feel cherished." 

He opened his arms and she gladly entered his homely embrace.

" Thank you, Lizzie. Thank you for--- just thank you." 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. 

" Ray, can we walk upto the restaurant instead on driving?" 

" Of course dear. Come, let's walk." 

And with that they walked arm in arm like earlier on, snugged together. 

* * *

 

They arrived at a small, cosy restaurant. It was dim lit and held a friendly atmosphere. Little wooden tables surrounded the area and a small candle was placed in the middle of each one. Ray took lizzies coat and placed his hand on her lower back as they walked to their table, which was situated in the far corner. He held the chair out for Lizzie as she sat and made sure she was comfortable before he took his own seat. She loved how much of a gentleman he was, how it came as natural as breathing does. He'd told her how a man should always hold a chair out for a woman and always stand until she has been seated, he mentioned how a hat should never be worn inside and how a person should always hold a door for the person behind them. They ordered their meals, Ray ordered himself a scotch and herself a glass of wine. He'd explained how he has been coming here for years and how he knew the man from university. It was a family run business. Ray had given the owner money to open the restaurant and instead of paying him back, he only wanted to receive a slice of the delicious homemade pie for dessert. She couldn't help but notice the way Ray seemed always to put others before himself. How he gave and expected nothing in return. Or how he enjoyed simple things.. Such as; tasting the first sip of his scotch and loving the burning flavour slip down his throat, or how he listened to the old jazz records that were played in certain rooms of his house, how he stopped and admired the art work that hung on certain walls in his house. She learned how he loved resting his head on her naked breasts and loved the feeling of her scraping her nails through his cropped hair at the back of his neck. She loved how his grip tightened around her as they slept, almost as if his mind needed a reminder that she was still there. She seen how he only had a few people he cared and loved for, but those are the people he'd do anything for, she was happy to be one of those few lucky people. But she had also witnessed his coldness to others, at herself at the beginning. She wondered what caused him to feel like that.. She'd ask him one day. 

He couldn't help but stare at her from across the table. How her grip of his hand never loosened. He admired the way her face lit up as she raised her glass of wine to her lips and let her cool drink sit on her taste buds. Or how she had a certain drinking spot every morning, as she glanced out towards the fields of grass. He loved her laugh as he told her many of his college stories, especially the one about how he ended up drunk on the soccer field at 3 am. Or how she has a fire inside her that only he has the pleasure of witnessing. How she's soft, the hard, then soft again.. How she doesn't realise how strong she actually is. Or how much he loves waking up earlier than her to admire how her hair falls over her face, how she sometimes frowns unknowingly when he untangles himself from her warmth, and her love for books and poetry, especially when they sit in the library and rubs her feet whilst reading the same chapter over and over again. How she doesn't realise how she's buried herself deep within his heart within a matter of days, and how he'll never be able to let her go. He wonders sometimes what made her first start selling her body.. Sure, she had told him she done it for the drugs, but that wasn't her main priority. She'd told him she had work experience in retail and also in local cafes in Nebraska, why didn't she get a job in DC doing that? So what triggered it for her? He'd ask her that one day. Before he knew it, the words were already out his mouth. 

" Lizzie what made you start selling your body? I know you told me it was for the drugs, but you weren't actually addicted to the drugs, they were more of just a release." 

Her hand went limp in his. He watched as tears formed in her eyes. 

" Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. Please forgive me." 

" It's okay Ray, you don't need to apologise. I-- I, just haven't thought about those memories for a while now.. I tried to bury them into the back of my mind and hope they stay there. You're right though, I didn't start selling my body because of the drugs, not technically anyway, they were just an added bonus, I guess. It started when I was in Nebraska, I had a boyfriend.. Urm, Donald his name was. He was my age but was much more mature than his age, that's what attracted me to him, I'd always been into guys older than me, so that's how he ended up my boyfriend. It was good for a while.. Then things started to change. At first it was just simple things-- we started having sex with one of his friends, then it turned to him watching me have sex with other guys and occasionally women. The men would start giving money to him and that's when I realised what was happening. The sex got rougher and Donald got violent. He started selling me to guys he knew, they give him money and they have me for an hour. I felt dirty and disgusting.. But he provided me with food and a house to sleep in. Foolish, I know. Anyway, we eventually moved here to DC, he paid for my rent in my apartment and in return I carried on with the prostitution. It lasted 2 years. He found another woman and he broke off contact with me. A lucky escape really. My rent was left for me to pay, so I carried on selling myself to make money. So, uh-- yeh. That's the real reason." 

Thats the first time she had witnessed tears in Ray's eyes. His hand tightened on hers, not in a forceful way, but a reassuring way. 

" Elizabeth, sweetheart. Listen to me, I am so sorry for everything you've had to go through over these past years. No woman should have to deal with that, but especially not my woman. If I could erase every horrible memory I would, without a doubt! But I can only help you forget those memories and help replace them with new and happy ones. If I could get my hands on that son of a bitch, I'd kill him for ever laying a finger on you and manipulating you. My precious girl, I will never let anyone lay a finger on you again, I swear to that. You are a woman whom I've grew to live for in a way. You're my second chance Lizzie. You are the most special person in my life. I will forever be yours." 

She had no words to express her feelings so she shown gestures instead. First, the tears that dropped down her cheeks. Secondly, a kiss on his knuckles. Thirdly, a seat in his lap and arms around his neck. They sat like that for a while. Eating, drinking, talking, kissing and simply embracing each other. They didn't notice any of the few others that were scattered around the restaurant, they only had eyes for each other. After finally getting to taste the delicious pie that Ray kept talking about, he made an announcement to her.

" Lizzie, I have a surprise for you. But before you get angry about it I need you to promise me you'll listen to my reasoning before hand, okay?" 

She was nervous and excited. 

" Okay Raymond. I'll listen to you." 

* * *

Once they arrived back at the car, Dembe was there holding the door for them. She had felt guilty seeing Dembe carry all those shopping bags and seen how he had to keep dropping them off at Ray's house. 

" Dembe, I must apologise for having you carry all my shopping bags! You must have been exhausted." 

" Don't worry about it Liz, it was my pleasure. Besides, we both know how Raymond enjoys shopping more than a woman does." They both exchanged a laugh and watched a very frustrated Raymond.

" Yes, well.. If you're both finished I'd like to show Lizzie her suprise, before the night is over, thank you." 

She couldn't help but giggle. Ray placed an eye ask over her eyes and told her she wasn't to take it off until he told her so. The drive lasted for around 15 minutes. They finally came to a stop and she felt Raymond exist the car and come to open her door, he took her hand and guided her towards wherever they were going. She heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor and people talking around her. She headed into what felt like a small room, a ding of a sound and she was walking once again. She had realised they were in an elevator.. But headed where? They walked for a short minute and came to a stop. She heard a sound of a card scanner and the click of a door knob. Ray held her elbow as she started walking once again.

" We're here Lizzie. You can take off your blindfold now." 

So she did. Before her stood a giant, open space room. Marble polished floors, high ceilings with chandeliers hanging, doors leading onto other rooms, cream and brown furniture, a huge tv and her most favourite thing of all, Windows that started from the ceiling and ended on the marble floor, all spread to make an open view of DC. Her walls were literally Windows. He'd bought her, her own view of the city. The tears danced down her face as she ran to the gigantic Windows, gasping at the most beautiful view she had ever witnessed. 

" Welcome home, Elizabeth" 

He'd bought her a penthouse. Her own penthouse. She ran freely into his arms and nearly knocked him over. She cried with joy and thanked him over and over again. 

" Ray-- Raymond, I don't know what to say! Raymond, I'm in love with it. I'm truly speechless. Why? What made you buy me it?" 

He'd never seen someone so happy in all his life. It was worth the millions of dollars. Just to see this woman, his woman completely speechless, crying, and not being able to thank him enough. She was worth every penny.

" I've seen how much you love views Lizzie, I always find you staring out my windows, the view isn't nothing like this, so what better way than to give you your own view of the city? It's your home. It's for when you want some alone time or just to simply relax, or when I'm at work.. Of course you still live at my house too, but I thought you may like to have an option. Dembe has already transferred all your belongings from your apartment here, also.. I hope you don't mind, we sold your old one for a good price, I will give you the money once we arrive back to the house. I couldn't have you staying in that old place Lizzie. I just know you'll be happy here." 

" Thank you Raymond Reddington. Thank you for everything." ... " Raymond, make love to me." 

She slowly started undressing, but he interrupted her.

" Allow me, Elizabeth." 

He removed her jacket whilst latching his lips onto hers. He undressed her slowly, as if she was so fragile, she would break under his touch. He peeled her shirt off, then jeans, shoes, socks and then finally her underwear. Never leaving an inch of her skin untouched by his mouth. She undressed him. Repeating the same actions and admiring every inch of his body.. His toned stomach and legs, the muscles in his arms and back and his feet that she had grown to love. Kissing over his hairs and playing with his hands. There kissing were slow and delicate. There touches light and needy. 

" Turn around and press your body to the window, Lizzie. I want to show the world how your mine and I'm yours. I want to show them how proud I am to have a woman like you." 

Her body pressed against the cold glass and he stood back and admired the view. The view of her porcelain skin surrounded by the dark night sky and the lights of DC. She was an artwork. He looked at this woman and she was his view. Always. 

" So beautiful, you're so beautiful." 

He kissed up her neck, down her spine and licked at the back of her legs. Her hands were placed high on the window, as he entwined their fingers together. He took her leg and placed it under his arm. He slowly pushed his cock through her folds, feeling the wetness lubricate him. With a push he entered her. They made sweet love. A love that caused them both to moan, whine and declare sweet words to each other. He showed her how much she meant to him and she showed him how much he meant to her. Their orgasm collided together, as they sunk to the floor. She lied on the cold marble floor with her Raymond resting on her breasts. This was heaven to her. Holding the man she love-- loves. There was no point hiding it. It was love. She loved him in a way which could be seen unhealthy. It was a love that was an obsession. 

" I love you, Raymond." 

" Oh Elizabeth. I love you." 

" Ray, where actually is it that my house is?" 

He couldn't help but laugh. 

" The penthouse at the four seasons Lizzie. It's not far from the city centre and not far from my house either. You have the whole floor to yourself. We'll discuss everything tomorrow sweetheart. Right now, I'm not moving from your arms."

And he didn't. They fell asleep, entwined together on the floor. The warmth of each other sent them into a sleep. His grip tightened on her as she shifted through the night, and she frowned when his arm fell from her stomach. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fundraiser party, a jealous Raymond and sexual consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love including a jealous Reddington.. Don't worry, Lizzie gets her payback! 
> 
> Enjoy :)  
> I tried to include a mixture of feels in this chapter, as the next two are going to be heavily involved in SMUT, BDSM and angst. 
> 
> {All kudos & feedback is appreciated!}

_A red fitted dress,_  
_A tailored tuxedo,_  
_And a jealous man._

* * *

**_4 weeks has went by since Ray bought Liz her apartment. The pair grew closer together as each day passed. They'd fallen into a routine, he'd went back to work and she had managed to get herself a small job working a few days throughout the week at a woman's shelter. Ray had limited his time at work, as he was not really needed unless for meetings or events, otherwise he could work at home, I guess that's the best thing about being a CEO of companies around the world. She hated when he had to go work away in a different country though, even though they skyped every night and he'd send her flowers every morning to be delivered at her door, she'd miss the smell of him or his touch and the warmth of his body. Not forgetting the sex, but he most certainly made up for that when he was home. She'd spend two days a week in her penthouse on her own and the rest of the time was spent in either his house or they'd both sleep in hers. She'd managed to learn how to cook small meals, even though she'd burn most of them, she still loved to cook her and Ray a meal once a week. She was loving life, she loved being in his life._ **

* * *

 

She woke up to a gorgeous summers morning. The smell of coffee and her favourite breakfast, French toast, sneaked into her bedroom. A single rose flower was placed on her pillow next to her. This could only mean one thing.. Raymond was home. She quickly dressed in her silk robe and descended into the open kitchen. There he was.. Dressed casually in black jeans and a crisp white shirt, top buttons open and sleeves rolled up to his elbow. She loved him like this, she loved him in anything really. He must have noticed her staring, as he was now making his way over to her with a big smile on his face. 

" Ahh, my beautiful Lizzie. Hello my dear!" 

She quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him into a bear hug. His scent wrapped around her and she felt home. 

" I've missed you Ray.. I'm so glad your home! How was London?" She never loosened the grip on him. 

" I've missed you more, my girl. It was good, business meetings went well and the company is going as strong as ever. Can't say much for the weather though, it's July and it still manages to rain. Still one of my favourite cities though. I'll be taking you there soon, my love. You'll love it! Especially since you're a fan of the Beatles.. Maybe we'll even visit Liverpool as well, home town of the Beatles." 

She loved how he was already thinking about how she'd love to visit and knowing how much she'd always wanted to visit England. 

" That'd be amazing, Ray! I'd love to visit! I'm glad you're back with me though, and I have you all to myself for the next few weeks." 

They sat in front of the giant Windows, which held two lounging chairs, that enabled her to look over the beautiful view of DC. They ate, spoke and enjoyed finally being in each others presence. She told him how her and Dembe had lunch the other day and how she was enjoying work, and that she had met some lovely women there. He told her about the plans of his new company he was setting up in London and how he's thinking about buying an apartment there. They spend the rest of the afternoon making love and lying in each others arms. 

" Lizzie, I have a fundraiser party I have to attend tonight, I'd very much enjoy to have you with me." 

" A party? Sure! I'd finally have the chance to wear that new red dress that you love so much. What time do we leave?" 

" Oh, I love that dress Lizzie! It sits perfectly on your flawless skin. And we'll be leaving 8pm tonight. You'll have time to shower and get ready, they I'll pick you up and we'll go. It's only for a few hours, so I'll have plenty of time tonight to take that dress of you and ravish your body." 

* * *

 

After he left, she showered and started getting ready for tonight. She pampered her body extra, applied the luxury moisturisers and used the French makeup that Ray had imported all the way from France. She styled her hair in a simple but classy way, loose curls hung around her face and the rest was snatched up into an elegant bun. The dress looked stunning on her, it was knee length and completely backless. The thin straps and the little peak of the dip of her breasts made her look a mixture of sexy, beautiful and totally classy and elegant. The black Gucci heels weren't too high but added a few inches to her height, still not as tall as Ray but near enough. Finally, she sprayed her favourite channel perfume on her neck, wrists and a tad on the back of her neck. Rays favourite places. The door swiped open and entered her man. The expensive, tailored tuxedo clinched to him in all the right places. He was unbelievable, sexy and the most beautiful man she had ever witnessed. And apparently those thoughts had slipped out of her mouth. 

His low chuckle caused her to notice how close they were now standing. " Well, thank you very much Lizzie. You sure know how to make a man feel good. But you, dear-- well, I have no words. Your phenomenal Elizabeth. A true goddess."

She kissed him on his cheek and giggled at how it left a red lipstick mark. 

" Lizzie, I have a gift for you that will go perfect with that dress. I picked it up in London, and was waiting for the right time to give it to you." 

He pulled a velvet box from the inside of his jacket and held it out to her. She opened the lid and there sat the most beautiful, delicate, diamond necklace that shone straight into her eyes. It was beautiful, gorgeous, and the most elegant thing she had ever saw. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

He loved watching her open presents he got her. The true, emotion that filled her eyes every time. The gratefulness that spelled out of her mouth. The happiness of her tears and the smile that took over her face. 

" Allow me to put it on your neck." 

He turned her around and placed the diamond around her neck and fastened it around the back. 

" Raymond, it's exquisite. Thank you so much-- I, I can't tell you how much I love it. I love you." 

They kissed and held hands as they made their way to the car. 

* * *

 

They sat in the back of his Porsche, holding hands and talking to Dembe. He couldn't help but notice how the red dress complimented her skin tone, or how the dip of her breasts showed a glimpse of what he would be looking at tonight, he loved how the dress shown her womanly curves, especially since she's been eating properly and healthy now. He loved the curve of her back and the white skin that covered it. He felt himself growing hard and couldn't help but place his hand in the middle of her thigh, extremely close to her hidden area. She noticed the change in the atmosphere and felt herself flushing and getting wet in a certain area. She looked directly at him and seen he felt it too. 

" I'm extremely tempted to turn this car around and take you back to my place and fuck you senseless Lizzie." 

They didn't care Dembe was listening. He pretended he didn't hear a thing. 

" I wouldn't mind a single bit if you done that Raymond." Her hand made its way to his crotch and gently stoked him through his pants. His mouth moved to her neck, he sucked and nipped at her skin, definitely leaving a mark there for everyone to see.. But she wasn't bothered, she wanted people to know she was his. Before they knew it, the car had stopped and they'd arrived at the party. They calmed themselves down and existed the car. Hand in hand. 

The room was extravagant. Full of rich men and women who all seemed to know Ray, introducing themselves and making small talk. He never left her side once and always introduced her to them as his girlfriend. Eventually they made their way over to the round table and talked among the other guests. His hand once again found its way to her thigh and she placed her hand around his arm. The night was going well, the guests always made her feel welcome and she actually enjoyed speaking to them. She couldn't help but notice how everyone around wanted to impress Raymond and she seen how professional, calm and confident he was. He was incredible. An older man made their way over to the table, he was rather handsome but something seemed off about him. He exchanged hands with Ray and they both spoke about a charity they always donated too. 

" Mark, let me introduce you to my beautiful Elizabeth." 

His attention turned to her now. His eyes trailed over her body and his lips kissed the back of her hand. She didn't feel all that comfortable but reds gaze made her feel safe. 

" Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you. Raymond here is very lucky." His accent sounded Russian

" It's lovely to meet you Mark. Ahh, I'm very lucky to have Raymond." 

Ray gave her a shy smile and squose her leg. 

" Ray, may I steal a dance with Elizabeth?" 

" You would have to ask Lizzie that, Mark. But keep your hands to yourself." His tone was both playful and stern.

She accepted marks hand and gave Ray a kiss on his lips. 

They made their way to the dance floor, surrounded by other couples and swayed in time to the Jazz band. His hand rested a little too low on her back for her liking and his eyes kept travelling to her breasts. She felt uncomfortable and had to find a way to excuse herself. Before she could, he started talking. 

" You're the most beautiful woman I've witnessed, Elizabeth. Ray is very lucky indeed." 

She didn't know what to say.. instead just let out a small fake laugh and smiled. His grip then tightened on her and he whispered in her ear.. 

" If you ever want a change, in let's say, passion.. I'll be happy to oblige." 

She felt sick. She wanted to slap him across the face and call him a prick, but didn't want to embarrass Ray. She whispered back in his ear with a stern voice. 

" Firstly, get your hand from my lower back and stop staring at my breasts. Secondly, Ray has more passion inside him then you'll ever hold, I love him with every ounce of me and would never in a million years touch you. You make me sick and I doubt Raymond will be pleased with what you offered." 

From the few tables over, Ray sat and watched this man and his woman dance, laugh and flirt. He noticed how he never removed his hand that sat in the place only he was aloud to touch. They whispered to each other and he was livid. He stood from the table and made his was over to them. 

Lizzie noticed how cold Ray looked as he walked over to them. 

" Mark, I think you've had your time well spent with my girlfriend. Now it's my turn." His voice sounded not pleased. 

" Of course Raymond. It was lovely catching up with you and meeting your girlfriend." 

Ray took marks place and held Lizzie close to his body. He whispered in her ear, just like what Mark had done.. 

" I don't appreciate you flirting with a man in my presence, Elizabeth. Don't forget who's mark you wear on your neck right now Lizzie. I'd be careful if I were you." 

Before she could answer, he was dragging her over to the table and saying their goodbyes. Even though he still held her close to him, and was ever the gentleman, he was distant and looked angry. What had she done? Then she realised.. He must have thought she was flirting with him, the whispering and dancing. Oh god, she was an idiot. She had to explain what happened. 

When they were sat back in the car she tried to explain what happened but he interrupted her and only spoke with Dembe. He wasn't sat next to her and only acknowledged her when she shivered and he put his coat around her arms. She'd have to explain once back home. 

* * *

 

They entered Ray's palace and he disappeared into the kitchen to grab a glass of wine for them both. She felt awkward all of a sudden. He came back and gave her the wine. 

" Ray-- I, don't know what you thought you saw in there, but--" 

" I know exactly what I saw Elizabeth." 

Before she realised what was happening, he dragged her down the corridors and stairs and made their way to the basement. She was worried, she'd never seen Ray angry before, at least not with her. They came to the two black doors and made their way into the Red room. He didn't speak the whole time. He stripped her off her clothes and quickly brought her to a black bench that was surrounded by candles. She was laying down and watching Ray gather candles, matches and warm water in a small glass. She was scared. Actually scared. 

" I don't give a fuck what your excuse is Elizabeth, but you deserve to be punished. So I intend to do that, either accept or get the fuck out." He never rose his voice but he was as cold as ice. She didn't wanted to leave, so instead accepted to stay. She'd let him take his anger out on her. What was wrong with her. 

" I'll stay sir." Her voice was wary.

" Very well. And also, you don't get to use your safe word for this one, so don't even bother trying. I'm going to punish you with heat play. It'll sting your skin but won't leave any marks. You'll admit that you were wrong and you'll apologise to me until I'm satisfied, do you understand?" 

" Yes sir." 

The dim lights of the room were now lit by the scattered candles all around her. Ray lit a single long purple candle and watched the wax start to melt. He hovered the candle over her stomach and watched as the first drop of purple wax drip onto her tummy. The wax stung and felt as if it was melting into her body. 

" Now, Lizzie. I seen that little show you put on in there, tell me.. Do you enjoy trying to make me jealous? Because you know how possessive I am of you." 

She didn't answer. He dropped another bit of wax on her, this time on her chest. Just below the diamond. 

" Answer me, now." He smacked her thigh. 

" I didn't intend to make you jealous, sir-- you've got it wrong." 

Another drop. Another hiss escaped her mouth. Another smirk on Ray's mouth.

" I did not ask for an explanation. A simple yes or no will do. Now, answer my question or the next drop of this wax will end up on your cunt." 

The candle hovered over her core and she quickly spat out an answer. 

" No sir." 

The wax instead landed on her right breast. The sensation hurt like a bitch but she assumed if it was done in a different situation, it would be oddly pleasant. 

" I think you enjoyed it Lizzie. I think you liked trying to invoke a reaction out of me. I think you forget, precious girl, I own your body and I don't enjoy seeing other men touching you or looking at anything other than your face." 

The wax carried on assaulting her body. 

" I'm sorry sir, please forgive me sir." 

He made her beg for him to accept her apology for several more minutes until he finally accepted. Her body was covered in spots of purple marks, over her breasts, neck, stomach, legs and hands. 

He blew out the candles and wiped her body down with the warm water, leaving only small pink marks that would be gone by tomorrow. Afterwards, he walked out the doors and slammed them from behind, leaving Lizzie on her own. 

She was furious. She wanted to smack him and call him a twat for not listening to her and being arrogant. She'd make him listen, oh she'd make him beg for her apology. 

Ray made his way to their bedroom and stripped out of his clothes. He threw them on the floor and sat on the bed in only his boxers. He was fuming with the woman. He didn't exactly enjoy hurting Lizzie but the sick, twisted part of him enjoyed watching her beg for his apology. He couldn't understand why she'd do that to him, what had he done to deserve that? He should have punched Mark for even touching her, but instead he took it out on Elizabeth. 

She stormed into their room and threw her clothes at him. His cold stare made her loose calmness.

" YOU ARROGANT FUCKING ASSHOLE. IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED! YES HE HAD HIS HAND ON ME AND WAS WHISPERING IN MY EAR BUT I HATED IT AND WANTED TO PUNCH HIM--" 

" Yeah, sure looked like you wanted to do that, Elizabeth." His sarcastic voice and smug face set it off her her. 

She stormed naked to the side of the bed and slapped him across the face. 

" I FUCKING WHISPERED BACK IN HIS EAR TO TELL HIM TO GET HIS HANDS OFF ME AND AS YOU DONT KNOW, HE TOLD ME THAT IF I WANTED TOO I COULD CALL HIM TO HAVE SEX. I TOLD HIM THAT HE MADE ME SICK AND I WOULD NEVER TOUCH HIM IN MY LIFE, I TOLD HIM HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND HOW MUCH PASSION YOU HAD INSIDE YOU. IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED IN THE FIRST PLACE WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION!! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ID DO THAT TO YOU? CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK!" 

He was a fucking idiot. Of course his Lizzie wouldn't do that to him. His stubborn way had caused all this. How could he even make this up to her? Oh, he was a fool. 

" Elizabeth, I'm so sorry! I didn't know-- I thought you liked him, I should have listened. How can I show you how much I apologise? I'm sorry, my love." 

She had an idea.

" Take off your boxers and sit up against the headboard." 

He was confused but did it anyway. 

She slipped off her gown off and made her way to the centre of the bed. She sat up and spread her legs wide, giving him a full view of her pussy. 

" You're gonna watch me please myself and make myself cum. You're not to touch yourself and keep your eyes on my pussy, I don't even want to see you blink." 

His cock hardened automatically, seeing her with wide legs, her perfect cunt glistening with witness and those commanding words. His eyes travelled and locked on her centre. She slowly raised her right hand and lifted it to her breast, playing and tugging at her hard nipples. She moaned as she scraped her nails along each one. He moaned too. 

" You're not aloud to make a sound Raymond. I mean it." 

The sight of his woman torturing him by playing with herself already had cum leaking from his cock. She was an angel with a devils side. She knew how he loved watching her making herself cum, now she was using it against him. He deserved it. 

Her hand trailed down her stomach and then travelled south. Her index finger played with the soft curls and then slid through her wet folds. Her hips rolled forward and she swiped over her slit. Her mouth opened and whined as her fingers circled her clit. She locked her eyes on Ray's face, watching as his breathing came fast, cock fully erect and leaking pre cum, all the while his eyes were locked on her core. Her finger slowly entered her pussy, first one finger, then two and eventually three. Her movements sped up as her juices dripped onto the sheets. 

Ray found himself inching closer to Lizzie, he apparently had gotten too close as her leg shot out to prevent him from getting any closer. Her foot rested on his shoulder as her thrusts became faster. Her fingers slipped out, then focused back to her clit. She rubbed and pinched, screamed and moaned unil she cum. 

She hadn't finished there though. 

She pushed Ray back with her foot, until he lay on his back, head on the pillow. She pounced on his body and straddled his face, her pussy just inches from his mouth. 

" Now, you're gonna be a good boy and eat my pussy until I cum once again, in your mouth.. Understand?" 

He nodded. He was painfully hard, but finally he was getting to taste his Lizzie.

She lowered herself onto his face and felt his tounge swipe her clit. She gripped the headboard and rubbed herself on him, encouraging him to lick faster. And he did. His tounge relentlessly lapped her clit and she couldn't help but rock her hips at his actions. She gripped the back of his head and pressed it tighter to her dripping cunt. She moaned louder than ever at his relentless tongue. It only took her minutes to cum, and when she did it was in his mouth. 

He was in heaven. He wanted Lizzie to punish him like this forever. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste and wet cunt.

She finally shifted her weight onto his stomach and his hands rested onto her waist. 

" I am truly sorry Lizzie. I was indeed a prick. Can you forgive me?" 

She spat a sarcastic laugh. " Oh this isn't over yet, Ray. You're going to beg for an apology." 

She gripped his pulsing cock and gave it a few hard strokes.

" Oh, Lizzie-- God.." 

" Shut up." 

She lifted her hips and sat down on his length. They both moaned simultaneously, him feeling her hot, tight wet core and her feeling his long, thick shaft, stretching and filling her insides. 

" Now, I'm going to ride your cock whilst you beg for my apology. Don't bother about cumming, until I tell you you're aloud. Understand?" 

" Yes, Lizzie. I understand." 

She moved up and down on him, switching paces between fast and slow. Her arms rested backwards on his toned thighs and her head rolled back in pleasure. 

He couldn't do it. His cock was begging for release and he begged and begged for forgiveness, but she wouldn't except. He had to hold onto every shred of self control to not just spread his seed inside her. 

" Please Lizzie, Elizabeth. Forgive me. Liz-- oh fuck, pleaseeee-- I'm so sorry!!!" 

She needed to cum herself, so she finally accepted.

" I forgive you. Cum for me Raymond." 

And they did. Together. 

They lay joined together as they caught their breath and slowly cooled down. She slowly rolled off him and law next to him. 

" Come here, love." Her voice was soft.

He rolled to his side and placed his head in his favourite place. Inbetween her breasts. He slipped his leg inbetween hers and locked his arms around her. 

" I'm truly sorry Lizzie. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I knew deep down you were right, I just couldn't bare to see you with an other man. I shouldn't have let him dance with you, wait till I see him." 

" We were both wrong, Ray. I should have made you listen as soon as you came over, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But you must trust me Raymond, you are the only man I love and ever want to be with. Plus-- sorry for slapping you." 

He chuckled. " It's ok Lizzie. I'm sorry for dripping the candle wax on you. That's normally a very sensual experience, if done right. I'll show you, tomorrow if you like. I love you Elizabeth. 

" I'd like that. I love you Raymond" 

They fell into silence. Her scraping her nails through his cropped hair, him purring at the feeling. Him kissing her ribs and stomach. He lifted the sheet over them and returned to his place between her breasts. They fell into a peaceful sleep, never letting go of one other throughout the night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. A little red bikini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hot summers day has Ray & Lizzie out by the pool.   
> Cocktails, a tiny bikini and a very playful Raymond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter will include BDSM & also role play. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

_Her Brazilian bottoms hung low,_  
 _His mouth dropped open,_  
 _The pool seemed their only option._

* * *

The morning sunshine danced on their faces. Elizabeth was the one who woke early this time. During the night they had switched positions, he was now lying on his back and she was almost laying right on top of him. Their legs were tangled together and the sheets had fell from their bodies, leaving them both naked. She sat and admired his face and body, she loved how his long eyelashes fanned out onto his under eyes, how his lips were parted and little noises would escape his mouth. His morning errecton was pressed to her thigh and his hands clung to her waist. As much as she wanted to stay in his embrace, she wanted to surprise him with breakfast. So she slid from his arms and headed for the bathroom. He shifted and found her pillow, a replacement for her body. He unconsciously inhaled her scent and hugged it deep into his chest. She smiled softly as she headed to get washed. She quickly threw on a pair of his boxers and grabbed a tank top and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She escaped their bedroom and made her way into the kitchen. Already the house was full of atmosphere, there were maids cleaning all over, the gardener was out in the garden and fields and she found his cook already in the kitchen preparing the ingredients for their breakfast. She had never really spoken to any of the staff whilst she was here, just said hellos and smiled. His cook was an older woman with dark, thick black hair and olive skinned. She looked Spanish and was very attractive. 

“ Hello, I hope you don't mind me asking, but would I be able to help you make breakfast this morning? I'd like to make Raymond something, but unfortunately I'm not the greatest cook.. Could you, erm, help me?”   
“ Of course, dearie. What would you like to make Mr.Raymond?” Her accent was thick in Spanish. So she was right then.   
“ Thank you very much. Err—I was thinking an omelet with ham and cheese, he loves those and also toast and a bowl of that mixed fruit he enjoys.”   
“ Certainly miss. Let's begin.”   
And they did. She showed Liz how to correctly beat the eggs and what her special ingredient was—a special herb that grew only in Spain. Ray had it exported to here because he loved it so much. Liz wondered if his cook knew anything about Ray, she'd been here for many years and Ray had always been so generous to her.   
“ Do you mind me asking you something.. Mrs—  
“ Mrs Rosa. And of course not dear.”   
“ You can call me Liz if you'd like. But, before me, had Ray ever brought any other women around here? I mean—to like stay and live here?”   
“ I believe he's had two women around in the last few years, but they never stayed here and they certainly never ate here. They would visit for a couple of hours during the day but that was it. You, my dear, are the only woman he has ever shown around his house and aloud to meet his staff. I've also noticed the way he stares at you, I know when a man is in love, and he is most certainly in love with you. I should not really be telling you this, but the man has changed within these weeks, a good change. Whatever you two have got, keep it. You are both wonderful together.”   
Liz smiled and nodded her head. She was happy to get the question out of her system and was even happier with the answer she received. They carried on cooking breakfast and engaging in small talk, mainly about her time in Spain and how she came to live here. She hadn't noticed Ray was now stood in the doorway looking at her with a smile on his face. 

* * *

 

" Good morning, ladies. What a pleasant suprise to find my woman making me, what looks like my favourite breakfast. Rosa, have you shared with Lizzie your secret ingredient?" 

" I have indeed, Mr Raymond. Liz here is a fast learner, she insisted on helping make breakfast this morning." 

" Ah, she's a fast learner in all things.. Aren't you Elizabeth?" His voice held a sexual tone. She knew what he was getting at.

" I am indeed, Raymond. I believe I suprised you the other night with my certain techniques, whilst we were eating." Two could play this game. She meant the way she learned how to get him hot and bothered, especially in the company of others.

Rosa could sense the sexual tension but decided the best thing to do was pretend she was totally busy in frying up their breakfast. 

" Why don't we eat our food on the balcony Lizzie. It's a beautiful hot day today, it'll be nice to spend it outside." 

So they did. The July sun scorched down on them, even though they had a white umbrella over their heads, she already felt the sweat form on her skin. 

" I think we should hang out by the outside pool today, Ray. It's perfect for us to cool down in this weather, I can also catch a little tan." 

" Splendid idea, Lizzie. Why don't you go change into swimwear and head out to the pool and I'll go take a shower and join you down there in 30 mins." 

She kissed him and headed back inside to get ready. Ray had a room inside his house turned into her own closet, more like her own shop. It held all different kind of clothes, shoes, handbags, lingerie, jewellery and swimwear. She browsed through her selection and decided on the perfect bikini. It was risqué to wear, especially with others in the house, but she was in a daring mood. Ray had bought her this bikini for only her to wear in front of him, and technically only him would be seeing it. The bikini top had two triangles that pushed her breasts together, creating a very deep cleavage. The bottoms were even more reviling. It sat low on her hip bones, barely hiding the few dark curls, it tied at either side and the back was Brazilian. It showed most of her ass cheeks off and since she had been working out, her bum looked even more lifted and toned. She grabbed a pair of shorts and threw her tank top back on, grabbing some sun screen and sun glasses, she made her way to the pool. She could already hear the sound of water splashing into the pool. It held a rocky waterfall at the very end and inside a little cave that held a jacuzzi. The pool was huge. It had a shallow end, deep end, loungers that were inside the pool and a diving board at the other end. She found Ray already sitting there, how long had she taken getting ready? Her mouth got dry at the sight of her man laying on one of the loungers, topless and wearing navy swim shorts. His toned golden legs were crossed at the ankle, his arms and hands stretched over his head and his broad chest and shoulders were covered in a layer of oil. His toned stomach that held a v line, indicating his hidden cock made her want to lick him all over. He was magnificent. She made her way over to him and straddled his thighs. 

" I must say Raymond, the sight of you right now, is turning me on very much!" 

His hands slipped to her ass and brought her closer to his body. He gave her a strong powerful kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth, not even asking permission for entrance. He nipped at her bottom lip and kissed her jaw and neck. He whispered in her ear, in a seductive voice..

" It's scorching hot out here Lizzie and you're wearing for too many clothes. I've excused the gardener so no one will be bothering us out here, unless I ask for them. Take off your clothes and let me see the sight of you." 

She stood from his lap and made her way over in front of his lounger. He automatically sat up and waited for her to begin stripping. She started with her shorts. She popped the buttons open and they fell to the floor. He immediately growled at the sight of her legs and that tiny pathetic piece of material that covered her hidden place, just about. He realised she was wearing the bikini he bought her a few weeks ago. Oh he was in trouble. She seen the reaction he gave her, so she carried on with her tease. She lifted the tank top and threw it at him, letting it land on his knees. She was now fully exposed to him. She gave a slow, seductive turn and let him admire her body. Raymond watched as his minx turned to let him view all her body. She was the most beautiful, sexy, vixen he'd ever layed eyes on. The back of her bikini bottoms were Brazilian shaped, it enabled him to see nearly all of her peachy ass. The strings hung low on her hips and her breasts were pushed together by the red material. 

" Get over here, now, Elizabeth." He growled out. 

She kneeled at the end of his lounger and crawled up to him. He was now sat straight, his feet placed firmly on the ground. She pressed her breasts into his face and let her legs circle his hips. His hands went straight to her ass and lifted her so she sat directly onto his cock. 

" Feel what you do to me, Lizzie. Oh, you were very daring wearing that bikini Elizabeth. Good job no one else is around to witness you." He played with the stings holding her bikini top and with one tug, it undone and fell into his hand. He flung it to the nearby lounger and grabbed the ice from his cocktail. 

He trailed the ice cube along her collarbones and over her nipples. He licked the trail of wetness with his tongue and sucked her nipples into his mouth. Her head dropped back, the sun shone all over her face. He picked another ice cube up and trailed it down her tummy, heading south. His hand found its way to her core. The coldness of the ice combined with the heat of his hand and the sun sent chills over her body. He circled her clit with the ice, as she moaned and grinded against his hand. Suddenly, he placed the ice inside of her core and she let out a sharp gasp. She'd never experienced nothing like this before! 

" Oh fuck Ray.. It feels so good." 

He contined to rub her clit as the ice melted inside her. 

" Cum for me Lizzie. I want to hear you say my name." 

She moaned his name continuously as she rid out her orgasm. 

He lifted her and made his way to the pool. He stepped into the shallow end and walked until the water was upto his waist. She dipped her hair into the water, letting it grip down her neck and back. She turned and put her arms around his neck and once again circled his waist with her legs. He swam deeper until they were now making their way to the cave. It was dark and held only little spotlights on the stone rocks. There was the jacuzzi, sat in the corner. He brought them into it and sat them down. The warm water and bubbles stood all around them. 

" I want you to feel a new experience Lizzie. You'll love it." 

He pulled her bikini strings and tore the red bottoms of her. He changed their position so he was now standing behind her and she was directly in front one of the pumps that created the bubbles of the water. 

" Put your arms around my neck Elizabeth and open your legs wide." 

She did. His hands came around her thighs and lifted them open. He shuffled her forward and put her pussy inches away from the pump. Her clit automatically grew hard as the pressure of the water pump hit her clit. 

" Oh my.. Fuck. Feels goo-- ahhhhh, ray!!!" 

Shed never felt anything like it. The pressure was so strong against her clit. It vibrated against her until she was shaking and screaming his name. 

" Raymond, I'm gonna cum-- fuck!!! I need to cum!!!" 

" Cum, Lizzie! Cum for me baby!" 

Her body shook as the pump assaulted her dripping pussy. That was one of the best, most intense feelings she'd ever experienced. 

Ray placed them back to their original position and she dropped her head on his chest. 

" Did you like that, dear? I thought you'd enjoy pressure play. It looks like I was correct." 

" It was unbelievable Raymond! Unbelievable." 

He giggled at how she was still out of breath. 

" I want you to fuck me Raymond." 

He quickly grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the cave. He placed her near the shallow end and turned her body to press against the edge of the pool. Her stomach was pressed tightly to the tiles and her breasts sat above them. Ray took his thick length out of his shorts and lined it up to her entrance. He grabbed her hair and tugged, pulling her head back so her eyes were looking almost back at him. His placed his hand around her breasts and entered her. 

" Fuck, Lizzie. You feel so good! So tight-- wet. Mmmm" 

" Harder Ray, I don't want gentle!" 

" Oh I'll give you hard Elizabeth!!" 

And he did. He thrust relentlessly into her, pulling her hair and squeezing her breasts. His cock slammed into her over and over again. Their moans collided together as he reached down to play with sensitive clit. That's all it took. They cummed together and sank lower into the water. They spent the rest of their afternoon swimming, sunbathing and playing water polo together. Not forgetting having sex in either the pool or sun lounger. They placed their sun lounges together and she sun bathed whist he played with her hand. They drank cocktails and ate chicken salads for lunch. Her skin had a golden glow over and his went even more tanned. She turned to her side and slid her leg to rest ontop of his hip, his hand rest on her arse. 

" Ray, can you take me to the Red room. I've kinda missed it." 

He grew a wicked smile. 

" Oh, how I've been waiting to hear those words come out your mouth Lizzie!" 

He stood up and held his hand out to her. 

" Put your shorts and shirt back on Lizzie, I don't want any of the staff having the pleasure of looking at you." 

She quickly put her clothes on and the two of them walked to the Red Room. 

* * *

 

When entered they both took off their clothes and he walked her over to the large, four poster bed. 

" Kneel on the bed Elizabeth." His voice was once again serious. She loved how he changed once he entered here. 

" Yes sir." He loved how she remembered the rules. 

" I'm going to tie your arms behind your back and tie your hands around your ankles. Open your legs wider then sit." 

She done it. He placed red rope around her arms and tied it behind her back. Then he restrained her ankles and looped the rope through the rope on her arms. Her arms and ankles now couldn't move and if she shifted forward she'd land completely on her face. Ray walked over to a near by cabinet and opened a few drawers. He picked a few sex toys, mainly vibrators and also a gag. He walked back over and placed them on the table next to the bed. 

" I'm going to gag you Elizabeth. You'll still be able to breath through your nose, but you won't be able to scream. I'll be using some toys on you. A large vibrator will be placed under your clit and nipple clamps will be used on your breasts. I will also be playing with heat play. Remember the rules and safe word Elizabeth." 

" Yes sir." 

He placed the vibrator under her pussy, so her clit was resting directly on it. He didn't switch it on, yet. Next, he took hold of the gag, which held a red ball in the middle of the strips of black elastic. He placed the ball in her mouth and fastened it around the back of her head. The ball fitted exactly in her mouth and left no extra space, she already felt saliva form around it. Then it was the nipple clamps, he attached two silver clamps to her nipples and tugged on them gently, a silver chain dipped on to her tummy. The clamps pinched her nipples and stung. She liked the feeling. He walked to the side and lit the same purple candle that was used yesterday. He waited until the wax started melting and then hovered it over her chest. He leaned down and pressed the switch on for the vibrator. It was on a low setting for now. 

He stood back and admired the view. His Lizzie, tied up, gagged and withering at the low vibrations that hit her clit. She looked wonderful. Lizzie felt on fire. She already felt her saliva drip from her mouth and fall down her chin and on to her chest, but she couldn't give a fuck. The only thing she focused on was her clit throbbing and nipples tingling. 

" Oh, Elizabeth. This sight deserves a photo. My woman, gagged and restrained-- slobbering and rocking against the vibrations. It's a photo I'll cherish forever." 

He reached into the drawer and got out a Polaroid camera. He snapped a few photos of her and then placed it back on the counter. He dripped the hot wax on her breasts and tugged against her clamps. She moaned at the painful, pleasurable experience. He was right about the candle, it did present an enjoyable feeling when done correctly. Ray gave the clamps one last tug, and then removed them. She suddenly felt a sudden rush of blood pump to her errect nipples. It was a bizarrely wonderful feeling. His hands slapped downwards on her breasts, over and over again. She wanted to scream and tried to, but the gag prevented her doing to. 

" How does it feel Lizzie? Wanting to scream but not able to. Completely under my control. Allowing me to do whatever I please to you. Does it excite you, Elizabeth? 

She mumbled a 'Yes Sir' 

What was that Lizzie? Did you just say no?" 

His hands squose her nipples, hard. 

" Ahhhhh! No, sir. I--- I, it excites me sir." Her words were barley recognisable. 

He reached down and switched the vibrator to the highest level. She screamed and tears fell down her face from the painful pleasure she was experiencing. Her cunt throbbed and she so needed to cum! 

" Sir-- please, cum!" 

" You're not to cum this time Elizabeth. You're to squirt. Now I'm going to press your body down hard onto the vibrator and you'll feel a different feeling, almost like you're about to piss yourself. Let go, do you hear me-- if you dare cum, I'll punish you so badly, you won't be able to walk for a week, do you understand? A nod of the head will do." 

She nodded her head. She'd never squirted before, she never knew how to. Ray pressed down on her shoulders until her whole body forced her clit to push against the vibrator. She felt a preasure building in her core, one she'd never felt before. He was right, she felt like she needed to piss herself.. She was worried in case she did. 

" Squirt, Elizabeth! Fucking squirt, NOW!" 

She let go. What looked like water flushed from her core and squirted onto the sheets and also directly in front of her. It was so much more intense than cumming, it felt like a combination of hot and cold ran through her pussy and had her shaking with pleasure. 

He witnessed her squirting for the first time. She was so responsive to him and never failed to listen to what he said. She was the perfect submissive. She was the perfect woman. 

He switched the vibrator off and started undoing her rope. His lifted the gag out of her mouth and wiped her down with tissues. She sunk down into the sheets and for a second forgot where she was. He slapped her ass and growled at her..

" Did I say you could rest Elizabeth? Because I really can't remember those words coming out of my mouth." 

She shot up and resumed her position. " I'm sorry, sir. I forgot. Forgive me sir." 

" Oh, I'll make you remember where you are and whose company your in. Turn around and lay on your stomach, I want your hands resting on the headboard and ass high in the air." 

She got into that position and waited for her punishment. She felt the bed dip and his hand rest on her ass cheek. 

" Now, as you disobeyed me, you will be punished. I'm going to spank you 40 times and you're going to count." 

" Yes sir." 

His hand came down hard on her cheek. 

"One" 

He repeated it again. Switching from ass cheeks each time. 

She carried on counting until she felt her ass burning and tears gather in her eyes. 

He enjoyed spanking and punishing her. He loved watching her shake and how her ass changed to a lovely red colour with spots of little bruises. He was probably sick for enjoying it.. But he accepted that along time ago. She enjoyed it too. She loved being disciplined and enjoyed the pain surface from her body. She was probably twisted.. But she accepted that along time ago. 

"39" 

One last smack hit her cheek and echoed around the room. He grunted and she whined. 

" 40." 

" Good girl, Lizzie. Stay there whilst I get some soothing lotion." 

He returned and delicately rubbed the oil over the red cheeks. He carefully picked her up and cradled her on his knee. 

" Forgive me sir, for not obeying your orders." 

" Your apology is accepted, Elizabeth." 

They sat there for a while, waiting for her arse to cool down. 

" Lizzie, have you ever participated in role play?" 

" Yes, sir. Only a little. One of my old clients was into it." 

" Good. We're also going to participate in it. Come, let me show you to the changing room." 

He walked her over to the door frame that held no door and inside was another large room that held a long mirror, seats and hundreds of costumes. From leather, to latex, to nurse costumes and devil suits. 

" Put this on Elizabeth and then come back out and wait for me." 

He handed her a sexy school uniform. It was a little pleated skirt, that just about covered her ass. The white shirt had two little slits in, which was used to tie a knot just under her breasts to expose her stomach. There was two white knee high socks and a pair of ridiculously high heels. He told her to put her hair into two pony tails at the side of her head and to wrap the tie loosely around the collars. She looked at herself in the mirror and witnessed that she actually looked hot. 

She returned back to the room to see it sat a black wooden desk in the middle with a chair behind, which Ray was now sat in. In front held a little table, like the ones in high school and a chair. Raymond now had a shirt and pants on and was holding a ruler in his hand. He looked hot as fuck. She wished her teachers back in school looked like that, well actually she wished they looked like Raymond. He watched as she walked over and sat behind the single desk. Her legs opened and his eyes immediately locked on her cunt. He licked his lips and watched how her breathing became shallow. She looked unbelievable. He enjoyed role play, it allowed a person to become whoever they want. 

" What have I done wrong.. Mr Reddington?" 

It looks like she enjoyed it too. 

" Oh I think you most definitely know what you've done wrong, miss Keen. Do you think it's acceptable to come to my class dressed like.. That?" His eyes roamed over her body. " Was your plan to distract me, from teaching you maths? I noticed how your panties are not wrapped around your tight, young pussy. Do you enjoy playing with more mature men?" 

" It's not my fault you can't keep your eyes on my face, sir. But I don't enjoying playing with more mature men, only you, Mr Reddington." 

" Oh I don't think your young body could handle my thick cock, miss keen. Tell me-- are you still a virgin? And do you play with your young pussy behind your bedroom door at night, thinking of me?" 

She was wet. No, she was soaking wet. 

" Yes I am still a virgin sir. And I play with my clit until I'm moaning your name and dreaming about you assaulting my tight, untouched pussy. Would you like that sir? I think you would.." 

" Come here miss keen. I'll show you exactly what I would like to do to you." 

She stood and walked over to behind his desk. He pushed his chair back and she stood against the desk and between his legs. 

" Turn around and bend over my desk." 

She did it. She heard the ruler scrape across the desk and him lean forward in the chair.

" Open your legs. Wide.. Mmm, so wet already for me, sweet girl. I can almost smell your sweet cunt from here. Has anyone ever ate you out, miss keen?" 

" No sir. No one has touched me. Only myself." 

" Saving yourself for my tongue, fingers and cock was you?" 

" I was indeed, sir." 

The view he got from under her skirt was terrific. Her pussy lips were spread open and could see how wet she already was.

" Before I even touch you, miss keen.. I must punish you for distracting me in class. Even though I did enjoy looking at your pussy, I have a class to teach." 

His scraped the ruler under her cheeks and smacked it against the top of her thigh. She moaned. It was a different kind of pain, more of a jolt of pleasure with a hint of pain. It felt good. He repeated the actions until she finally apologised. 

" Turn back around and sit on the desk." 

As she sat the skirt automatically rose to her waist, exposing herself fully. She opened her legs wider and let her heels rest of the arms of his chair. He leaned forward and sucked her clit into his mouth. 

" Mmmm, miss keen! You have the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted. Delicious." 

" Oohhhh, sir-- that's feels so good. Please carry on, don't stop!" 

He lapped his tongue through his folds and entered her core. Fucking his tongue in her tight hole as she ground herself against his face. She moaned and moaned until she came into his mouth. 

" How did that feel, miss keen? How did my tongue feel sucking your cunt?" 

" Amazing, mr Reddington.. Please can I suck you? Let me taste you." 

" Get down on your knees." 

When she was down, he opened up his zipper and let his hard suck Spring out. 

" Now you're gonna be a good student and suck me dry." 

She nodded and gave him a slow stroke. She licked his thick head and lapped up his pre cum. She slowly ran the tip of her tongue down his bulging vein and sucked him into her mouth. 

His head dropped back and his hands found their way into her hair. Her hot mouth sucked him all the way down to his base whilst her hand found its way to his tight balls. He felt the tip of his cock press down into her throat. She sucked up and down and never came up for air. He groaned and moaned and his hips moved forward every time she hit a sensitive spot. 

" Oh fuck, miss keen-- I'm gonna come. In your mouth.. Don't let any, escape!" 

His seed shot to the back of her throat and wouldn't stop. His hands gripped tighter in her hair and she let him ride out his orgasm. 

" Was I good, sir?" 

" Ohh miss keen-- you were.. Perfect." 

He quickly stood and placed her onto the desk again. He ripped the shirt of her and nipped at her breasts. 

" I'm going to have the pleasure of talking your virginity, miss keen. Are you ready for my cock to spread your tight pussy?" 

" Yes, Mr Reddington. I'm ready, please!"

He thrust into her and grabbed onto the tie that was around her neck. He brought her face to his and asulted her mouth. Her tight core clenched around him as his pace picked up. He knew this was only going to be quick. 

" Ohhh fuck-- sir, sir! I, I need to cum! Pleaseeee"

" Cum, sweet girl! Cum for me" 

and she did. He followed straight after her. They lay on the desk with his arms surrounded her head and her legs wrapped around his waist. 

" If only you were actually my teacher in high school.. I think I would have been a lot of enthusiastic." 

He released a deep chuckle. " Oh, Elizabeth. If you were my student I think I would have ended up in prison." 

* * *

 

Once they were out of the playroom, Ray carried her upto their bedroom. He sat her down on the bed and went into his adjoined bathroom. He came back out and helped her out of her robe. It was dark out now. 

" Come Lizzie, I've run you a hot bath." 

He helped her up and together they walked into the bathroom. It was dark and all over had little scented candles. The bath, more like a small pool, was filled with scented bubbles, flower petals and all kinds of soaps, creams and a little bowl of strawberries. He eased her down into the bubble bath and she sank lower, her head was rested on the cushion and her body finally relaxed under the hot water. Ray picked up a stool and placed it next to the bath. He removed his shirt and started rubbing and massaging her body. He washed her hair and cleaned every inch of her with the lavender soap and body wash. He kissed all her skin and even fed her the little pieces of strawberries. She was in heaven. 

" Ray, come get in with me." 

He couldn't refuse her. He slid down his pants and boxers and scooted her forward, playing himself directly behind so she was now laying on him. She placed his right hand and arm around her breasts and placed her head back on his neck. She took his spare hand and played with his fingers, it relaxed her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear and kissed around her temple and neck. 

" Ray, it's your birthday tomorrow and I've set up the perfect suprise for you! I can't wait to spoil you. I love you, honestly Raymond. I can't explain how much you mean to me." 

" Elizabeth, you didn't have to do anything for my birthday. The best gift I've got is you. Nothing makes me more happier than that. You're my world Lizzie.. You're my way home. I love you sweetheart. Thank you!" 

The lay in each others arms, wrapped into each other and at total bliss. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. A cake & a dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is full of surprises for Ray's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be full of Fluff & Smut! The next few chapters after this will become rather dark and full of angst. So please enjoy! :)   
> Song used in this chapter: 'You can leave your hat on'-Joe Cockers
> 
> Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas! 
> 
> {Ps- in this story Liz is 21 & Ray is just turning 41.. Their features and characteristics are still the same as in the blacklist, they just look a little younger, obviously.}

_Suspicious minds are talking_   
_Trying to tear us apart_   
_They say that my love is wrong,_   
_They don't know what love is…_

* * *

 

**_5 days ago:_ **

Liz and Dembe sat in a quiet cafe eating sandwiches and drinking coffee. Whilst Ray is away on business, Liz found herself kinda lonely and wanted to spend her day in the company of someone she now classed as a friend. Dembe. She'd called him up that morning and asked if he wanted to meet for some lunch, he'd accepted of course. 

" Dembe, I want to do something special for Ray's birthday in a few days. I know it's not classed as a 'special birthday' but it will be his first one, spending it with me.. I uh-- want him to remember it.." 

" Sure Liz, even though he's not the type to fuss over his birthday, with it coming from you, he'll be very pleased. Have you thought of any ideas?" 

" I want to spend the day doing everything he loves.. but in the night I want it to be real special, I was thinking of-- erm, performing for him.. I also want to buy him a gift, something that he can wear or take with him wherever he goes, especially whilst he's away on business." 

" By ' performing' do you mean something of a sensual dance, Elizabeth?"

" Yes. When we first met, when-- urm-- he hired me.. One of his preferences was for me to dance for him. I want to recreate that moment, of course now in a better way." 

Dembe smiled. " I have just the idea!" 

* * *

 

_**Present day:** _

Raymond woke to the feeling of somebody kissing and nibbling at his inner thighs. The soft hands of a woman nudging his legs wider, as her mouth left trails of kisses towards his now growing cock. Her tongue swiping across his aching head. 

" Lizzie." He moaned as her gentle hands caressed his length and her warm mouth invited his cock in. 

Liz was under the sheets and inbetween her lovers thighs.  She wanted to start his birthday off with a welcoming start. She took his cock to the back of her throat, trying not to gag, her head bobbed up and down, whilst her hand was moving in time with her mouth. She could feel his legs start to shake and heard him cursing under his breathe. He was close.

" Fuck, Elizabeth-- so good. So good, ahh-- Lizzie, Lizzie I'm gonna cum.." 

With one final thrust and lick he came into her mouth. The hot seed shot to the back of her throat and Liz made sure to swallow every bit of it. Once she felt him slowly relax she released him and crawled up his body, until her head popped out from under the sheet. His eyes were hooded and mouth parted. She smiled sneakily...

" Happy Birthday, my love." She pressed her lips onto his and he quickly made work to deepen it. His tongue slid into her mouth, he could taste a mixture of mint and his own seed. His hands found the back of her neck, pressing her deeper into his mouth. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she lifted herself up to straddle him. She gripped his length and lined it up to her entrance. She slowly lowered herself onto him, feeling him fill up every bit of her. They moaned in unison as she started to rock ontop of him. He bit down onto her lip as her mouth parted and eyes shut, memorising the way they feel together. His hands clenched onto her hips, her breath was felt on his ear. 

" Lizzie-- what did I do to deserve you. You, oh shit-- feel. So. Good." 

" Ray--- oh fuck ray, please.. Please touch me!" 

His lips attacked her throat as his nails dragged down her spine. Sweat formed on both bodies as their pace quickened.  Whispers of endearment, moans and whines, and two people making love in the sunlight of the early morning. 

" Cum for me sweetheart, cum." 

She wanted to, oh god she needed to, but she wouldn't.. Not until he did first. " No Raymond, not this time. Cum for me first, love-- please cum." 

So he did. He thrust upwards as she pressed downwards. His screams were held tightly against her chest. She came second. They fell to the side, with her snuggled into his chest and his arms tightly pressed against her back. Their breathes fighting for control and the sweat cooling off. 

" That was the best birthday present I've ever received, darling girl." 

" I'm glad you enjoyed it. There's plenty more surprises for today! I can't wait to finally spoil you, Raymond! Happy birthday." 

He let out a small chuckle. " I don't usually celebrate my birthday, but since it's with you.. I'll never be more grateful. Thank you, my love." 

They spend their morning in nearly the same routine, only this time is was Liz who was doing all the pampering. They bathed together, Liz poured Ray's favourite scented bubble bath in their bath, along with small candles lit around the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the back and washed him all over, massaging his body and kissing every inch of his skin. She worshiped his body and made love to it until the water became cold. She dried his body with a warm fluffy towel and even dressed him, making sure he never lifted a finger. Not that she was complaining, she loved devoting herself to him, even better, he wasn't able to argue with her about it, as it was his birthday. He dressed in beige trousers and a crisp white shirt and was bare foot. She loved him this way. 

" Raymond, before we go downstairs, I need to place this material over your eyes. A suprise is waiting for you downstairs." 

She quickly placed the silk material over his eyes and tied it around his head. She grapped his hand and started walking him down the many stairs, into the living area. She stood him in the middle of the huge room and quickly checked over to make sure everything was in place. It was, of course. She came behind Ray and slipped the material from his eyes. 

" Suprise Ray." 

Infront of Ray was thousands of balloons scattered across of floor, up the arch of the walls and formed into letters which read 'Happy Birthday Raymond'. The mirror held a big banner with a picture of them both laughing, looking into each others eyes, a message was underneath it.. ' To my love, happy birthday. I'm honoured to spend this day with you, I look forward to spending many more with you in the future. I love you, Raymond. Love, your Elizabeth x x x' his eyes teared up with the thought and detail she had put into this. Never had anything meant this much to him. He turned to her with tearful eyes and a boyish grin.. 

" Elizabeth.. I, I don't know what to say-- thank you, my sweet girl.. Thank you so much! I love it Lizzie, everything! I love you." He opened his arms and she gladly stepped in. He kissed her on her head, cheeks, lips and neck.

" Come, I have more to show you." She said excitedly.

He took her hand and let her lead the way. They walked their way through the corridors, passing his staff that wished him a happy birthday. They finally stopped at the two large white doors that entered into the kitchen. In front showed thousands of blue rose petals that formed a pathway. They followed the petals into the kitchen until he came face to face with a buffet of his favourite foods from around the world. There was scones from England, crepes from Germany, baklava from Russia and everything of his favourites. The contrast from the food, mixed with the smell of fresh coffee from his favourite café in Paris was delightful. 

" I had some of your staff deliver these to the house this morning. I know how you love these foods, so what better way than to import them from around the world." 

He shook his head in awe-- he was the luckiest man alive. 

" Elizabeth, you will never understand how much all of this means to me. There aren't enough words to describe how thankful I am! You are truly the most amazing woman, Lizzie. I love you with all my heart-- thank you." 

" I love you, Ray. With everything I have. Now come on, let's eat." 

They sat and ate food from different parts of the world. He told her a different story everytime he tasted a different item. She fed him bits of bacon and kissed his mouth everytime he took a bite. 

" Lizzie, how did you do all this?" 

" Well, you have Dembe to thank for helping me plan and contact the chefs and restaurant owners, also I contacted Tim, your business friend and he helped me find the perfect birthday planner, we chose the colour of balloons and banners. But mostly I remembered your favourite things, from how you love the music playing around the house when you awake, to how you like breakfast to be served when you enter the kitchen. I hope I've made you happy, Ray." 

He looked at her. He truly looked at her. How could he be so blessed with this magnificent creature sat before him. How was she even doubting herself? She was the only person in his life who put him before herself. How she remembered every little detail of what he loved, how she went to all this trouble to make this day special for him. How she was now forever embedded in his heart and soul. 

" Elizabeth, you've made me more than happy. Once again, I'm lost for words.. You truly don't know how amazing you are." 

She stood and nestled herself between his legs, she took his head in her hands and brought him in for a slow, sensual kiss. His hands rested on her ass. They stayed like that until they finally needed to come up for air. 

" Oh Lizzie-- this is the best birthday I've ever had." 

" And it's only just beginning.." She gave him a promising smile. 

* * *

 

They spent their afternoon drinking cocktails and hanging out by the pool. Some of his 'friends' had stopped by the house, they gave him gifts and drank with the pair. He actually enjoyed their company for once. Or was it the mixture of alcohol? Either way, he was very much enjoying his day. Him and Lizzie couldn't keep their hands off each other, they were like a pair of horny teenagers who couldn't help excusing themselves to go to a room and either make love or fuck. Mainly, it was fucking. Even when sat next to eachother their hands found their way to each other's bodies. After the guests had started making their way home, the evening was getting closer and Lizzie was getting more nervous. 

After making their way upstairs to shower and dress for the night, Lizzie announced her plans for the next few hours. 

" Raymond, I still have surprises for you. But first Dembe will be joining us downstairs, he still has his gift for you." 

" Oh how I love surprises Lizzie, especially when you're involved.. I sure hope it's you naked." 

" I can assure you Raymond. It's much better than that!" She whispered seductivly into his ear.

She grabbed his arm and together they walked to meet Dembe. They walked into the dining areas and Dembe was sat in one of the leather arm chairs, holding a glass of whiskey. Both men greeted each other and embraced in bear hugs, whispering and laughing into each others ears. Dembe then hugged Liz and kissed her on the cheek. " Thank you, dembe. For everything" " It was a pleasure, Liz. Sure looks like Ray has enjoyed himself so far." The two smiled at one other. The 3 sat on the couches, drank and laughed. Dembe gave Ray his gift. It was a custom made vintage record player. Along with that came a crystal scotch tumbler with matching glasses. Both had their names engraved on. God knows how much they must have cost. Ray stood and gave his friend a big hug and thanked him for his gifts. He placed the record player on a glass stand and put on one of his favourite jazz records. After the three had sat for a few hours, Dembe said his goodbyes and made his way out the house, leaving Ray and Liz to themselves. 

" Dance with me, Elizabeth." 

" Of course, Raymond." 

She took his hand and they embraced in the big dining room. The moonlight fasted over them from the tall Windows. His hand was placed on her lower back, whist he held her other one close to his heart. Her arm was rested around his neck and her head snuggled into the crook of his neck. They swayed to the jazz music and placed kisses on each other. 

" Why me, Ray? Why did you hire a prostitute of the street instead of an expensive escort?" 

He thought about her question for a moment. Honestly, he knew why-- he just didn't know how to explain it. But he tried.

" I needed someone quick, Lizzie. I had never picked a girl up off the street before, but when I saw you standing there, in your little shorts and tank top, your long creamy legs and blue eyes, I had to have you. I couldn't help myself. You were like a drug to me, you still are. I couldn't help the words I spoke to you, I wanted them to hurt you. But they didn't seem too. That's when I realised--

" That I was fucked up?" Her voice was barely a whisper. 

That we are similar Lizzie. I guess people could see us as fucked up. I thought our relationship would be purely sex and nothing else.. But when I woke next to you and watched you sleep, I knew something had changed. I'm infatuated with you Elizabeth, it's probably not healthy, our relationship in certain ways. But I-- you, you have done something to me that I can't explain, deep down I'm still that man you first met, but you've shown me who I also am. And I'm forever grateful for that. I've never loved anything or anyone the way I do with you Lizzie, but still I have twisted ways about me, and that will never change." 

" I know Raymond. But you're not the only one who has twisted ways. I guess that's why we connect the way we do. I guess.. That's why I love you the way I do, you're the only person I can let go with. I love you beyond measure, but still I have a soul that is twisted beyond anything, and that will never change." 

They both knew what they were saying. They both knew what each other meant. They both knew that they were completely in love with each other in the most twisted way possible. 

A nock interrupted their dance. A young man entered and spoke directly to Liz.. 

" Miss, everything is prepared. We're ready when you are madam." 

" Thank you Adam, we'll be down shortly." She smiled and the young man disappeared. 

She turned back to Ray and placed a quick kiss of his lips. 

" Come. My next surprise is waiting for you." 

She took him by the hand and walked him out of the house. 

" Since when did my staff start answering to you?" His tone was playful. 

She let out a small laugh.. " Since they were on my payroll." 

This time it was him who roared a laugh. " Oh woman.." 

* * *

 

Liz led Ray out into the garden, past the rows of flowers and walked to around the outdoor pool. The pool now had floating candles ontop of the water and lights were placed all around, creating a sky of fake stars. On the paved area sat a small table with two chairs facing each other. A waiter stood near by and pulled their chairs for them to sit. 

" This is beautiful, Elizabeth. Absolutely beautiful." 

Their waiter placed two glasses of champagne in front of them and gave them each a menu. 

" Let me choose for you this time Ray." 

" Of course Lizzie." 

Liz looked through the menu and ordered soup for them both for starters, chicken for her main and steak for Ray's main, and told the waiter no dessert would be needed for tonight. She looked at Ray whilst she spoke the last sentence and witnessed how he shifted in his chair and his eyes became dark. The waiter then disappeared into the house. 

" And why no dessert Lizzie? You know how much I love it.." His head cocked to the side as he spoke. 

" Oh, you'll get your dessert Raymond.. I just think you'd prefer it in private." 

" Hmmm. Yes, well I don't like to be interrupted whilst enjoying myself." 

" Trust me, you won't want to be interrupted for what I've got planned for you, my love." 

" I'm intrigued Elizabeth. Care to enlighten me with any clues?" 

" Not. A. Chance.. You'll just have to wait." 

The waiter interrupted their discussion with their starters. The food looked and smelt delicious. As more champagne was poured, Liz held a toast- 

" To you Ray. Happy birthday, my man." 

" To us, Lizzie." 

" To us." 

They both clicked their glasses and drank to their toast. 

Their meals were amazing. Liz had done a good job choosing. They laughed and spoke about everything they wanted to do together in the future. They made promises and even spoke about creating a family. Of course that was in the future, but they were both happy to even be discussing it. After their main meal was finished the waiter brought a small wrapped box and an envelope and placed it in front of Liz. 

" This is my present for you, Ray. I wanted to give you something special. Something you could always have on you, something where I would always be by you, even when your away." She placed the box in front of him and nodded for him to open it. 

Ray slowly unwrapped the paper and discovered a dark brown box. That's when he noticed the label on it. He took of the lid and inside held a custom made, brand new Rolex watch. It was silver with bits of gold running through. It was perfect. He was a collecter of expensive watches and loved Rolex. 

" Lizzie-- I..

" Turn it over ray. Look at the back of the face." 

He turned the watch over and noticed the engraved writing on it..

 R & E

yours always, 

Elizabeth.

His heart stopped beating. His eyes drew wet. His voice couldn't, wouldn't escape his throat. He was numb. It was something so personal, so thoughtful. Something he would always wear. He'd always have her close, touching him, wherever he was in the world. He'd always have his Lizzie, his woman right by his side. The tears fell from his eyes as she stood to sit in his lap. 

" Elizabeth. This means the world to me. The personalised touch is what made it for me. I'll always have you with me Lizzie, you'll always be my other half. I love you Elizabeth, words truly can't express my love for you. I love this gift, I love it more than anything in the world.. But you, here, with me.. Means more than anything in this universe. Thank you Elizabeth, for this gift, for today, for everyday.. But thank you for your love." 

" I now always know I'm with you Ray. When you're moody or having a down day at work, you can look at this watch and remind yourself that I'm always there for you. Supporting you, loving you. Forever, Raymond." 

" Forever." 

" Oh-- you need to open the envelope next. I think this one you'll also like." 

He pulled his hands from her waist and opened the white envelope. Inside was a letter. 

" Read it out loud Ray.." 

So he did. 

" Raymond, this is your final gift from me.. Well, one I can literally give you anyway. I love listening to your stories of how you find yourself in bizarre situations all over the world, especially the ones were you are on a tropical island somewhere in the Caribbean. I thought we could create some more memories there, but together this time. So, I have booked us two open tickets to St Lucia for however long we wish. Thanks to Dembe, he told me about your villa there, I made contact with the staff and gave them details and to expect a phone call that we will be flying there. I can't wait to finally be a character and a witness in a story. I love you Ray. Lots of love, your Lizzie. Xx" 

by the end of the letter he was laughing and so was she. He loved the idea of them spending time away together, their first proper vacation. 

" Once again Elizabeth, you have not failed to amaze me. I can't wait to watch your skin turn even more glowing, watch your dark locks lighten in the sun and have you naked laying in the white sand. Oh you'll be an art work Lizzie." 

" I can't wait Ray! And I hope I'll also have my man doing a scene from bay watch.. Preferably naked." 

They both laughed and spent their time kissing. Their mood had changed all of a sudden. Their kissing had grew more passionate and their touches more erotic. It was nearly time. 

" Raymond, I want you to go upstairs and head into the mirror room. There's a chair placed in the middle of the room, sit there and wait for me, okay? And don't take off your clothes. Only your shoes and socks. Do you hear me?" 

Ray grew hard. The tone of her dominate voice and her breath against his ear made him shiver. 

" I hear you, Elizabeth. I'll go and wait now." 

Liz got off his knee and watched him place his watch on his left wrist and gather his belongings together, whilst walking off inside the house. Liz grew excited. She was finally going to do this. She hoped she wouldn't fuck up and make a twat out of herself, but she'd done this before. Just never in front of a person she loved. So made her way inside of the house and walked to her closet room. Locking the door, she discarded her dress and underwear and placed her new items of clothing on the long chaise. It was some of the lingerie Ray had bought her in that French boutique a while ago. First she rolled the black stockings up her legs, letting the top of the lace rest on her thighs. She then pulled the black lace thong up her legs and let it hide her hidden place. She added the matching bra, black with red streaks going through it. It pushed her breasts together and sat perfectly. Then was the garter belt, it was also black and red rimmed, she attached the stockings to the belt and admired herself in the mirror. She looked sexy, but wasn't quite finished. She pulled her black, red sole, Louboutin stilettos from the rack and slipped them on her feet. It added a couple of inches to her height and made her legs look even longer. She added winged eyeliner and red lipstick, whilst fixing her hair with the heated curlers. She added her favourite perfume and placed the diamond necklace he'd gotten her, on her neck. The final pieces was a black fedora that she borrowed from Ray's closet and his black, Armani trench coat. She tied the belt across her waist and made her way to the mirror room. 

* * *

 

Ray tried sitting patiently in the mirror room, but couldn't help by fidget with anything he could touch. The room wasn't extremely large but was surrounded in walls of mirrors, a chandelier and a music system. The newest addition was a tall pole that was stood before him. Lizzie had suggested getting it put in because she used it for her fitness, little did he know, she could also perform sexy dances on it too. Ray was both nervous and excited. He wasn't used to being the one who waited for the other person, it was usually the opposite. But of course, when it came to Lizzie.. Well, nothing was ever how he expected it to be. He heard the faint noise of heels clicking against the upstairs wooden floor, the noise grew closer and he grew more agitated. Finally the door handle clicked open, and in walked a goddess. A goddess wearing his fedora. He couldn't blink, afraid he would miss a single move or part of her body. His hands were screwed into tight fists as his body automatically leaned forward. His mouth was dry and his crotch area was becoming extremely uncomfortable and tight. His eyes mapped every inch of her body, well.. What he could see, which at the moment wasn't enough. She was a sensual, sexual creature dressed in stockings, heels, trench coat and his fedora which looked entirely too hot for him to handle. Her red plumped lips had him creating dirty scenarios in his mind, scenarios that he'll be bringing to life later on in the night. She walked towards the music player and attached her iPod to the system. He was watching her like a hawk through the reflection in the mirrors. She turned around and made her way over to him, standing directly in front of him. Her voice was low and was almost purring..

" Now, Mr Reddington.. As I remember from the first time we met, you told me one of the things you wanted from me was to dance for you, on you. And so I did, only it wasn't my best performance, it was rather rushed and it had me mainly grinding against your cock whilst you held a cigar in your mouth and whiskey in your hand.. I wouldn't say it was very.. Sensual. So-- I'm going to dance properly for you Raymond. A real performance, to one of your favourite songs. Oh, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your hat, I promise to give it back." 

" Elizabeth Keen. My, my.. The sight of you right now is having me creating rather, naughty, scenes in my head.. I have a good mind to take you against that mirror, fuck you senseless and smudge that red lipstick over our faces. But since I do love a performance and I especially love my woman in what she's wearing, I'll hold back. I can't say what will happen once you start your routine though." 

Was that a challenge? Of course it was. 

She bend her top half of her body and placed her hands on his knees, whispering against his mouth. 

" Oh no Raymond, you don't get to touch me until I'm finished and gave you your last surprise. You're gonna sit back, relax and enjoy the performance." 

She walked away and pulled a large box from the corner of the room, placing it on the table and going back to grab a bottle with a glass and something else he couldn't see. He heard the liquid pouring into the glass and also the sound of something being snipped and then lit. She grabbed the glass and the item and passed it over to him. His whiskey and cigar. He grinned and she winked. 

" Oh Lizzie.. Now I'm most definitely ready." 

She walked back over to the music system and hit play. She dimmed the lights and switched a button. The room was nearly pitch black, apart from the spotlight on him and the pole, and also the little lights which surrounded the mirrors. A heavy tune blasted through the speakers, a tune he knew. Thank fuck this room was soundproof. She slowly made her way to the pole and turned around to face him. Raymond sat with his legs wide apart, cigar in his mouth and whisky sitting against his lap. He looked hot as fuck. The song began, the performance began. 

 ** _Baby, take off your coat... Real slow._**  

She parted her legs and let her hands travel across her breasts and to the small knot of the belt. The belt opened and the coat slid down her shoulders and onto the floor. She kicked it across the floor. The song contined.. 

Ray growled at the sight of her. The sexy lingerie on her body should be illegal. Oh he was in trouble. 

Her hands locked onto the pole above her head. Her ass ground against the pole as her body bent forward. Her eyes never left his. 

 _ **Yes, yes, yes...**_ **_You can leave your hat on, you can leave your hat on._**  

Her body performed sex on the pole. Sneaking and grinding against it. She split her legs in the air as she slid down the pole, onto the floor. Her arms, chests and breasts were touching the floor, whilst her ass and legs were still attached to the pole, creating a doggy style position. Almost taunting Ray. He couldn't get enough of her. He knew she could dance, but not like this! This is something else entirely. The way her body moves in positions he never knew were possible, how flexible she was, oh he'd have fun with that, he was in a trance with her. Infatuated by her every move and expression. She slowly raised her ass higher in the air, almost inviting him to look closer. He downed his whiskey and threw it against the mirror, the glass shattering into little pieces, he quickly stood and dragged her to stand against the pole. He couldn't take it, he needed her, now! But she had other plans. Before he could do anything, she pushed him back into his chair and stood inbetween his parted legs. 

 ** _Suspicious minds are talking, trying to tear us_** **_apart, they say that my love is wrong._**

She placed her two legs over one of his thigh and straddled it, slowly grinding against his leg in time with the music. Her mouth parted as her clit felt the friction of his suit pants. She sat with her back to him and ground against his throbbing cock. She performed a sexual lap dance on him. She slid her hands to the hook of her bra, unclipped it and let it fall of her body. She carried on with the dance, swaying and moving her hips in a provocative way, letting him visualise what was his. After the song came to a stop, she stood and walked towards the corner of the room, where the box was now sat. He followed her every move. She flipped the top of the box and lifted his final surprise. A chocolate fudge cake with vanilla buttercream. It held writing on saying ' Happy Birthday Raymond! ' and held 41 candles. She quickly lit them and made her way over to the man who looked like a caged animal. 

" Elizabeth, as much as I appreciate the cake, how can you possibly expect me to not rip those panties off and slide those stockings down, and fuck you relentlessly after that performance?" His tone was a warning. 

" Blow the candles Ray.. Then I'll blow you." Her tone was tempting. 

He blew the 41 candles out as quickly as he could. 

" Did you make a wish?" 

" Oh, my wish is already in front of me, Elizabeth." He let her full name roll of his tongue. 

She took out all the candles and placed the cake in Ray's hands. She stepped backwards and made work of rolling and unclipping the stockings, then taking her thong off. She was about to take off his fedora..

" You can keep your hat on." His jaw twitched and head rolled to the side. 

She bent over the cake and tipped the icing onto her breasts. The vanilla cream covered her entire breasts and nipples. His eyes widened. She then took her index and middle finger and once again dipped it into the icing, he watched as she slid it down her stomach and smothered it all over her pussy. She backed up against the mirror and parted her legs widely, her hands placed firmly on either side of her legs. 

" Well, are you gonna come over here and taste me Raymond or are you gonna sit there all night holding the cake?" 

He dropped the cake on the floor, not giving a damn about it and strode quickly to his woman. He latched his mouth onto hers, careful not to smudge off the icing that he was about to lick off. He bit and sucked his way up her neck, to her ear lobe. 

" I had the woman spend a lot of time making that cake." Her breath was hitched as he bit down harder on her ear. She didn't care about the cake in the slightest, but getting Ray wound him was something she enjoyed. 

" I don't give a flying fuck about the cake." He growled into her ear. 

His mouth caught her left nipple and he sucked and licked off all the icing, not missing an inch. He devoured her breasts. 

" mmmmm, exquisite. Tastes so good on your body, Elizabeth. I may have to go back for seconds." 

He licked his way down her stomach, ending up on his knees with his mouth seriously close to her pussy. 

" Lick me Ray, taste me.." 

She rocked her hips as she felt his breath on the place she desperately needed him to be. 

His tongue shot out, licking between her slit, tasting the mixture of vanilla cream and lizzies arousal. He hummed at he taste. He sucked her clit into his mouth, delighted to feel her vibrate with pleasure. He looked up through his eyelashes, his Lizzie had her head thrown back against the mirror, breasts pushed forward, back arched and hips pushed tightly against the mirror by his hands. She was wonderful. Her body felt on fire, her heart raced and her moans echoed throughout the room. His tongue lapped of her mound, kneeding the bundle of nerves and fucking her entrance. He felt her knees start to buckle as his tongue performed faster. 

" Ray-- Ray.. Of fuckkkk, ahhhh! Please, Raymond.. I'm gonna, I need to cum!!!" 

With that he focused back on her clit, sucking it into his mouth and biting down slightly in it. With mixes of screams, whines and moans, Lizzie came into his mouth. 

" You taste better than any cake in the world Elizabeth." 

He licked up the remaining icing off her now soaking wet pussy and came to stand in front of her. 

" Hold your tongue out sweetheart." 

She did. He came closer and swept his tongue across hers, letting her taste herself on him. She found it rather erotic. 

" Do you like how you taste Lizzie? Because I sure in hell do!" 

She nodded and gripped the back of his head, bringing him in for a hot and passionate kiss. 

" Fuck me Raymond.. HARD, birthday boy." She licked along his ear and felt his errecton press into her tummy. He ripped off his shirt and discarded his pants and underwear. 

" Oh I'll fuck you hard Elizabeth. I'll fuck you until my birthday is over with, then I'll make love to you until the early hours of the morning." 

He grabbed one of her legs and stretched it onto the mirror, giving him wide access to her dripping cunt. He adjusted the fedora on her head and lined his thick, red head of his cock to her entrance. He rammed his length into her until his tight balls were slamming against her. She bit, kissed and licked him whilst his thrusts became faster and deeper. The new position they were in was almost too much to bare. Their moans tangled in the air. His hand gripped her throat, not in a threatening way, more of a possessive way. 

" Fuck, yeahhhhh Ray! Feels. So. Good!" 

He kissed and sucked on her lips. She reached down and slit her fingers over her clit, playing with her bundle of nerves. She knew he loved watching her play with herself. 

" Fucking tease!" 

He slapped her hand away and replaced it with his own. Rubbing hard and fast circles on her clit. 

" Mine." He growled in her ear. 

He carried on slamming into her until he felt her walls clamping down on his cock. With one final thrust, they sent each other over the edge and into oblivion. They slid down the sweaty mirror, until he was resting against her pussy and her legs wrapped around his back. 

" Best. Fucking. Birthday. Ever!" He spoke between breathes. 

They stayed like that until they caught their breathes. The carried on with round 2, 3, 4 and 5. Him fucking her and she fucking him. The clock striked 12 and that's when they stopped. He kept his word though, he took her to bed and made love to her until the early hours of the morning. They embraced in sex that was brought on by love.. 

Neither of them knew that would be the last time for a while that sex was brought on by love and not by something twisted and sick... 

TBC. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The Clash (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the start of their relationship, Elizabeth & Raymond have hid their twisted and sick ways behind their love. It was only a matter of time until they were finally unleashed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: These chapters will become considerably dark and full of angst. Drugs/Alcohol/Tempted self harm. Descriptions of rape and also rough sex in a sort of non-con way. This story is about a twisted love between them both, and I want to explore the obsession that they have with eachother. Also, some of these topics come close to my heart, and as I understand people may feel uncomfortable reading about them, but it's a very real and daunting thing some people unfortunately go through. Please stick around, I promise it'll be worth it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments and tell me your opinion and how you felt reading it. Enjoy!

_What happens when two people that hold the same obsession, clash?_  
 _A woman is sat holding a bottle,_  
 _A man is sat holding a knife._

* * *

Elizabeth woke, alone. She no longer felt the presence of her man holding her close to his body, she no longer smelt his scent. He never normally left the bed before her, he usually sat waiting until she woke up. She looked at the clock next to their bed and noticed it was already 1am in the afternoon. This was the longest she'd slept for months! Her body ached from yesterday's sex, she could still feel his touch on her, it was his ghostly presence that made her notice the note that was placed on Ray's cold pillow.. 

**_Lizzie, I will be gone before you wake. I've been called out to New York for 3 days, one of my business partners is holding important meetings, ones I unfortunately cannot refuse to attend. It hurts me to leave you without saying a proper goodbye, but you looked like my beautiful angel sleeping, I must have worn you out last night. I hate to leave you, but I assure you once I'm home we will talk about taking our long vacation. I miss you dearly already, I will wear my watch always and have your touch embedded on my wrist as a reminder of my love for you. I will Skype you as soon as I finish the first meeting. Have Dembe take you wherever you please. I'll be back with you before you know it. See you soon, my love. I love you._ **

**_Yours always,_ **

**_Raymond._**  

A tear escaped Liz's eye as she read the letter. Three days wasn't long, but she felt alone whenever she didn't see him for more than one hour. He belonged with her, not in New York. She didn't even have work to take her mind off his absence since she was dismissed for the summer. She gave the letter a kiss and grabbed her phone to give him a quick text.. 

_**Raymond, I just read your letter. I was definitely worn out from last night! I wouldn't have it any other way though ;). I wish you would have woken me to say goodbye, but I know how moody I get when woken up, so maybe it was best you didn't. I miss you already my love, please Skype me soon. Can't wait to have you back in my arms, I love you. Your Lizzie. Xxx** _

Liz needed something to take her mind of him, even for an hour. She decided she would go into town and take a walk around the parks. She quickly showered, dressed and made her way to breakfast. 

* * *

 

She had a rather enjoyable day. She done a little bit of shopping and picked a few things up for her apartment. The money she was on for her job wasn't great, Ray had created her a bank account, in which he put money in for her every month. It was enough money to buy houses all over DC. She also picked Ray up a few bits, a new fedora from his favourite shop, it was a navy blue one, it matched his new suit he'd had made last week. She couldn't wait to give it to him. She couldn't stop thinking of him, everything reminded her off him. This was going to be hard. 

2 days had already passed since Ray had been away from Liz. He missed her more than anything. They skyped every night before bed and texted and called throughout the day. Liz had stayed in their house instead of sleeping in her apartment. The business meetings had been going well until the very last day. 

_**New York- Present hour.** _

Ray was sat a large wooden table surrounded by some of the partners of one of his NY companies. He could sense the nerves of the other men. Something was wrong. 

" Well gentleman, since none of you are going to grow a pair of balls and tell me what the problem is, I guess I'm gonna have to insist on one of you telling me what's going on." His voice was calm, but his tone was not. 

He glanced around the table and seen them all look at eachother, waiting to see what one is going to speak up. One finally did. 

" Mr.Reddington, we have some bad news. The fulcrum company has been hit with a disadvantage. Stocks and shares are plummeting, the men there seem to be slacking. We've tried contacting Daniel, but he's out of town. The company is about to hit an all time low if you don't do nothing about it.." 

Ray was furious. 

He laughed at the man who was speaking. " Excuse me, Tom-- but I thought I heard you say ' if I don't do something about it' please tell me I heard wrong?" 

Tom sank low into his chair. He'd fucked up, he hadn't meant to direct the problem on Raymond, his nerves just got the better of him. 

" I-I, forgive me, Mr Reddington.. I meant to say that 'we'." Ray could he how nervous he was. Ray stood from the table and made his way to the centre of the room. 

" Now, the last time I checked I was the CEO of that company. I employed you men to keep tabs on it, mainly to make sure the men in that workplace was doing their jobs correctly. They're supposed to be stock brokers, raising the profit instead of lowering it. Why have not one of you marched into those offices, demanded to speak to Daniel, shuck those useless men until they realised their jobs were on the line? Hmm? Instead, you all sat back and waited until the problem got eventually worse. Now, I own companies around the world, I don't need to worry about this company, but on the other hand, I very much enjoy watching all your faces start to come to a realisation that unfortunately your jobs are all on the line too, if this company goes down then you all go down with it. So I suggest, you men get off your fat lazy arses, get down to Wall Street and fix the problem before you all come running back to me jobless and penniless." 

Each of the men stared at him. They all knew he was right. They scrambled up their pieces of paper and made their way to the elevator, hoping they're able to fix the problem before it's too late. Raymond stood at the window, looking over NY. He had meant nearly all those words he said. True, it didn't matter what happened to the company, every other one of his companies were doing well beyond belief, but this one meant a lot to him. It's where he started out, a young 21 year old boy straight out of Harvard. He learned all different tips and tricks, made him the successful CEO he is today. The company was different back then, it was owned by another man. Eventually Ray bought out the company, turned it into a Wall Street stockbrokers and became CEO. So he was angry about it falling apart. Actually he was furious. He was in no mood for anyone or anything. He even forgot to text his woman back in DC. He made his way out of the building and headed back to his hotel. 

**_ DC-Present hour. _ **

Liz had just gotten back from the grocery store with Dembe. Ray would be home tonight. She wanted to prepare a dinner for him, with the help of Dembe she prepared the steaks and potatoes and made work on the Lemon cheesecake. Liz couldn't help but feel like something was off, Ray hadn't text her back all day. Was something wrong? Or was she just overthinking. Dembe noticed something wasn't right..

" Is something wrong Liz? You seem distant." 

" It's probably nothing, just me overthinking.. It's just-- Ray hasn't contacted me all day. I know it sounds stupid and childish but he always makes sure to text me at least three times, even if it's just a little sentence. He's probably busy I know, but I just can't put my finger on it." 

" He's probably preparing his things to leave Liz, he hates meetings, they're always so stressful! He text me before giving me the time he wants picking up from the airport, he wasn't exactly very formal as usual, so I'm guessing he's just extremely busy and wanting to come home to you. He'll be home in a few hours, don't worry too much about it Liz." He gave her a friendly smile. Hiding what he really knew from her. 

They carried on with preparing the dinner. Dembe felt guilty, extremely guilty. Ray had messaged him this afternoon, it wasn't a message Dembe was willing to tell Liz... 

**_ New York-4 hours ago. _ **

Ray made his way into his hotel suite. His blood was still firey running through his veins. He went to his bar and took a swig out of the whiskey bottle, feeling the burning liquid run down his throat. He couldn't think properly, he needed some way to clear his head. He felt his phone vibrate in his suit pocket, he knew who the text was from. He glanced at the screen and seen Lizzies texts pop up one by one. He couldn't answer her back, he didn't want to. He wanted to be left the fuck alone, even from her. God she was doing his head in today, everyone was doing his fucking head in today. He wanted to drink himself dry and fuck someone. It wasn't exactly the alcohol that was making him think like this, it was him. He dialled a number he remembered from years ago and hoped she'd pick up. 

" Hello? Who's this?" A thick British accent spoke over the other end of his phone. 

" Jenifer, it's Raymond. Raymond Reddington. I was wondering if you're still in business?" 

" Oh, my gosh!! Ray Ray! I haven't heard from you in years! Last time I heard, you'd moved to DC? Yes, yes I'm still business. Would you like my services?" Her sexy accent had him hard already. He'd met Jenifer when he was 30. She was a business woman/high paid escort. He'd required her a lot when he was in his thirties. Now he'd have her again in his forties. 

Raymond and Jenifer fucked for the past hour. She resembled Lizzie in many ways, same soft milky skin, same hair and colour eyes. The voice in the back of his mind told him this was why he was fucking her. Lizzie was in his mind whilst he fucked Jenifer. He felt guilty for doing this, but he needed it. His mind and heart told him no but his body and alcohol told him yes. He almost said lizzies name as he cummed into the condom, but he managed to hold it back through clenched teeth. It didn't feel the same kind of sex as it did with Elizabeth, it felt worthless and paid for. That's because it was. He regretted it the moment she left his room. He drank more from the bottle and his anger began to flair up. He shot Dembe a text.. 

' Pick me up at the airstrip, 10 pm. Don't bring Lizzie with you, just fucked another girl.. Cnt av her smelling her on me. We al know how she gets when she's angry.' 

He never spoke to Dembe this way. But right now he couldn't care in the slightest. 

* * *

 

Dembe had left to go pick Raymond up from the private air strip a few moments ago. She was so excited to finally have her man back. She couldn't wait to hug, kiss and make love to him. She had dismissed all the staff for the night, wanting only her and Raymond to be in the house. She checked on the food and seen that it was perfect, she'd heat it up once Ray was home. She had changed into some sexy lingerie and threw a silk pink robe over. She sat in the living room waiting for him to come home. 

Dembe sat in the airstrip watching a tipsy Raymond descend from his jet. He wanted to punch him and yell at him for treating Elizabeth this way. He stepped out from the Mercedes as Ray came closer. 

" Ahh Dembe, my good friend! Help with the bags would you." 

Dembe said nothing, just placed his bags in the boot and opened his door for him. 

Raymond sunk into the back seat, he wasn't drunk but he was certainly still angry. He couldn't shift this feeling out of his system. 

" What have you done Raymond? What are you going to say to Elizabeth when you arrive home? I didn't tell her about the text you sent me, she'd already started preparing a meal for you. How could you do this to her?" 

Ray laughed and let his head rest on the headpiece. " Oh Dembe, sounds like you have a little thing for our dear Lizzie.. If you want I could get her to fuck you, she does anything I tell her, I sure wouldn't mind sharing. But for now, keep your unwanted opinions to yourself, I'll deal with her when I get home." His tone was unrecognisable. 

Dembe shook his head and carried on driving. Neither of them could predict the events that were about to happen once they arrived home...

* * *

 

Lizzie heard the large electronic gates open to let the car drive up the pathway. She placed her wine on the table and made her way to the entrance of the house. She was almost shaking with excitement. The large doors opened and she could barely hold her excitement. Dembe walked in first, carrying Ray's bags, he had a look on his face that could be seen as worried. 

" Liz, Raymond is a little--" 

Before he could finish, her man walked in. She ran upto him and dived into his arms. If she would have looked at his face she would have noticed an unwanted expression. She waited for him to return the hug, but he never did. 

" Dembe, you can leave now. Thanks very much for your kind service and giving me your opinion." Ray stepped away from Liz and walked around to Dembe. Liz stood there, she didn't know what was happening? His tone wasn't the same, had she done something wrong? Dembe turned his attention back to Liz..

" Liz, maybe you should stay in your apartment for tonight.. I think it'd be a good idea." His voice warned Liz something wasn't right. Before she could speak, Ray interrupted..

" Oh, I think our dear Lizzie is fine just where she is. We have catching up to do after all, and a lot of hard fucking. You can join in if you want, my friend.. If not you should leave. NOW." 

Dembe turned and walked away from Ray, as he passed Liz he placed his hand on her arm and whispered quietly.. 

" I'm sorry Elizabeth." With that he existed the house, leaving only Ray and Liz alone. 

She turned her attention back to Raymond, that's when she noticed something was definitely wrong. His stance was firm and his face was cold. He looked a little bit tipsy and she could almost hear his angry breathing. 

" What the fuck was that about Ray? You embarrassed not only me but also Dembe.. What's gotten into you?" Her voice was steady but her body language was weak. 

Ray strolled casually towards her.. " Oh Lizzie, don't worry about Dembe or about embarrassing yourself, and answering your question about what's gotten into me? Technically nothing, but I have gotten into someone else." He reviled a snide grin and a tempting head tilt. That's when she noticed the mark on his neck. Her hand lifted and smacked against his cheek. 

" YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH ANOTHER WOMAN DIDN'T YOU? YOU ARSEHOLE! WHY? WHAT DID I DO?" 

She witnessed the sudden change in Ray. She had a feeling she'd never had before. Fear. She feared him.

" Indeed I did Lizzie, don't worry it was only an escort, I just needed a little something different dear. She was good, but nothing compares to you Elizab--" 

her hand swung again, this time he managed to stop it from reaching his face. He pushed her against the wall and slammed her body roughly against it. His face was close to hers, she could smell his usual scent, mixed with another woman's and a little bit of alcohol. 

" I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm not in the best of moods and I'd really hate to mark that lovely face of yours. It's best you fuck off back to your apartment, Lizzie, before we both regret something." 

Her body was riddled with fear, anger and lust. She was afraid he'd hurt her, she wanted to hurt him, she also felt a need to fuck him and show him how much better she was than any other woman. She brought her face closer to his, enough to taste his lips..

" You make me sick. You're nothing but a coward. You should have stayed in New York and carried on fucking with that woman, at least that way me and Dembe could have carried on enjoying ourselves, if you know what I mean." She hissed the sentences out of her mouth. She was playing a dangerous game, especially including Dembe, the man and her were nothing but friends, but Ray didn't need to think that. 

His hand tightened into a fist, he pulled back his arm and smashed it into the wall, inches away from her head. Liz flinched as she expected to feel a hell of a lot of pain. But she never. He'd missed.. Purposely.

" Next time you speak to me in that way, my fist won't miss your precious little face. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House." He growled against her mouth. She couldn't help herself.. She attached her lips onto his and bit down. He growled and smacked her against the cheek. His hand gripped her hair and his lips met her mouth again. His bruised, split hand made work of undoing the buttons on her lace top but she pushed him off her. He stumbled backwards. She was still against the wall, looking at him with piercing eyes. He stared back at her with the same expression. Her face stung from his smack. She secretly enjoyed the feeling. She secretly enjoyed him hitting her. Ray shook his head and made his way to the upstairs bar. 

* * *

 

Liz watched Ray make his way up the stairs. Her body sunk against the wall, until she was sat legs spread out and head rested backwards. What had just happened? She never expected this. He'd slept with another woman. He was angry, furious even, but why? She'd let him take his anger out on her, just as she had with him. Their relationship had been nothing but gentle and loving. But tonight-- oh tonight was anything but that. She wanted to hit, punch, hurt and fuck him. She wanted him to inflict pain on her so she had the chance to do the same. That hidden twisted part of her soul, she'd managed to keep buried away for months was about to resurface, and she couldn't do anything about that. She stood and threw the glass vase that was stood against the marble table, against the wall. Watching it shatter into little tiny pieces. Without thinking, she picked up a piece of the glass and slit it across her wrist, not deep enough to cut into the veins, but enough to draw blood. The feeling was pure and homely. She felt the pain surface and let the little drops of blood fall from her wrist. She let her head fall back and welcomed the stinging sense of release come from under her skin. 

Ray sat upstairs in the large, dark room. It was his office space. It held a wooden desk with an apple computer and trays sorting all his work files out. On the wall was rows of books in all different languages. There was two large arm chairs in the middle, with a rug and a fireplace in front of it. It held his own bar. Holding wines, whiskey, spirits and everything else. He sat in the chair with a bottle of whiskey and a cigar, trying to hold his temper in place. He'd hit her. He'd never hit a woman before. But he couldn't help it, he enjoyed hitting her. That sick part of his soul that had been forgotten about for months was unleashed. He couldn't do anything to stop it. He listened to the sound of glass smashing against the wall, he knew Lizzie had done it. He didn't care. Right now she could smash the house apart, as long as she left him alone. That's what he told himself anyway, he actually wanted her to come into the room and unleash her anger on him. He enjoyed witnessing her coming apart. 

They both were sat in different parts of the house. Both holding in a temper that was waiting to be provoked. It was fate that this was happening. The pair had ran around in circles for the last month, avoiding their sick and twisted souls. They're relationship have never been exactly healthy, they depended on eachother, their love had been promoted by money. They did love eachother, that wasn't a mistake, but their love had two split sides. A side of happiness, devotion and trust. Another side of darkened desires, twisted ways and a firey temper that was brought into play in a sickening way. They both enjoyed this side of love, as much as the happy and normal side, they were brought together because of it. They didn't realise it completely in the beginning, but eventually they came to terms that this was bound to happen. They weren't normal, they weren't healthy, they were two lovers who were obsessed with eachother. A man and a woman, a dominate and a submissive, a cold soul and a darkened soul, fighting to control and let go. 

* * *

 

Elizabeth made her way into the kitchen. She looked at the food that was prepared for Ray's welcome home. Her blood was still boiling at the thought of him. She threw the wine glasses on the floor, she smashed the plates and scattered the folks and knifes over the floor. She flipped the small table and watched it slam against the tiled floor. She hated him. She hated that she wanted him. She hated how her mind was whispering things to her, telling her to hurt herself instead of him. Her mind wanted her to pick up the knife and carry on slitting. The voices told her to let her feel the pain she desires and loves so much. Her body slumped to the floor, her hands cradled her head, her body rocked back and forth, she asked them to stop. She begged them to just leave her alone, but the devil sat on her shoulder and encouraged her. 

Raymond threw the tumblr of whiskey against the door as he heard the clattering of noise coming from the kitchen. He ripped his tie from his throat and tied it tightly under his elbow, showing the veins that ran under his skin. He almost ran to his desk, pulling the drawers open and grabbing a needle and small bottle of liquid. He sat on the floor and placed the needle in the bottle, pulling the syringe upwards and then pressing down, letting the first drip fall onto the floor. He placed the needle into his skin and felt the liquid flow into his body. He hadn't used drugs for years. He hated them. But right now he needed to do something to stop him from acting out on the woman downstairs. He felt relaxed and in a trance. He thought he was finally calming, but his mind had other thoughts. The rage inside him wouldn't, couldn't, shift. He lost control. He tossed the furniture around the room, throwing books into the fire, knocking the glass bottles of expensive alcohol onto the floor. He punched the wall with his already split nuckles, the blood dripped down his arms and his hand turned black and blue. He needed to do something, anything. His mind was telling him what to do but his body refused to budge. Eventually, he gave into his corrupt mind and made his body move out the door. 

* * *

 

He found her sitting on the floor, rocking..She looked distraught and possessed. 

" Had fun have we? Wrecking my house! I sure hope you've got your temper out of the way Lizzie, no one likes to speak with a mad woman." 

Her head shot up.

" A mad woman doesn't want to have contact with a cowardly man. I knew you couldn't do it, out there before.. You wouldn't dare punch me, slapping me is different, you've done that before, but punching me is different isn't it Ray?" 

She stood from the floor and moved over to where he was stood. She was treading on a fine line. She wanted that line to snap. 

" You'd like that wouldn't you Lizzie? You would enjoy feeling of my fist making contact with your jaw.. That's the only reason I haven't done it. I don't want you to feel anything enjoyable. I want you to suffer.. How about I drag you to the red room and show you real pain, pain you won't enjoy? Hmm? How about I restrain you, beat you and then finish with fucking you, calling out an other woman's name whilst I cum inside your dirty cunt?" 

" You wouldn't." 

" Tempt me Lizzie. I dare you." 

So she did. She brushed passed him, purposely knocking into his arm. He watched her walk behind him, her body was soulless and walked as if she was controlled by a machine. He grabbed an unsmashed bottle of whiskey from the kitchen unit and followed slowly behind her. He followed her down the lifeless corridors and into the basement. She waited for him at the doors, staring into his eyes, waiting for him to put in the code. He entered it and walked through the doors. She walked behind him and descended into the red room. The room felt different. It held no atmosphere and the excitement was no longer available. 

" You've brought me here Elizabeth, but you still haven't tempted me. If you're not going to do anything, I'd very much enjoy going back into my room, drinking and masturbating thinking of that delightful woman I was fucking earlier on." 

He watched her jaw clench and she ripped her diamond necklace from her neck, snapping the chain and throwing it across the room. Still no reaction from him. She grabbed the watch she'd bought him, dropped it to the floor and stood on the glass with her heel, she picked it back up and launched it at the wall. Still no reaction.. 

" They're replaceable. Just money." 

She had an idea, a wicked and cruel idea. The perfect one. 

She stepped into his face and let her lips rest near his ear.. 

" You know Raymond, I always wondered why you never mentioned your family to me, so I decided to do a little research of my own. People seem to fall into the trap when a young woman is concerned about her lover, especially when she wanted answers about his past. I found out what happened to them, you know.. Poor little Raymond was abandoned by his mommy and daddy when he was young, he got passed around foster homes, abused and neglected.. Until finally he found himself a lovely friend, he took him in and his family raised them both. Is that why your so fucked up? People can see right threw you can't they, you're no one Raymond, just a little boy from Boston who no one loves.." 

He tensed. His breathing shifted and his veins were begging to pop out from his arms. He wanted to kill her, beat her.. He wanted to fuck her. She'd hit a nerve, she'd tempted him and he was about to give in to it. 

He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her to the equipment behind her. His hand tightened around her as he watched her face turning red. He wanted to squeeze the air from her lungs, but he couldn't do it. He aggressively tore the clothes from her body and ripped her panties from her cunt. She pushed him back, and then dragged him back to her. Their mouths, tongues and lips clashed. She ripped his shirt open and tugged on his sipper, sliding it down and letting his pants fall from his legs. He pulled on her hair and slapped her face when she moaned at the pain. She dug her nails into his chest as he bit down on her neck. It was rough, aggressive and shown no emotion other than anger and lust. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the centre of the room. He pulled on a chain and leather bounds fell from the ceiling. He attached her wrists to them tightly, the leather rubbing against her skin. He grabbed a whip from the side and slid it down her body. 

" You're nothing but a dirty slut Elizabeth. You're worthless and you scream for men to abuse you. I should have called Donald up and made him come see to you, whilst I watched. But even he got bored of you, Lizzie. You tempted me well, congratulations. I doubt you're going to enjoy this, but I very much will." 

The whip smacked against her body. First her chest, then her breasts, stomach, legs and then back up to her stomach. She screamed as the whip touched her skin. Her body hated it, it wept with sweat. Her skin was covered in marks of red and blue. It hurt. It felt good. It felt bad. It felt wrong but it felt so right. The whispers started again.. 

_You like this, Elizabeth. Feel it against your skin. Let the release take over your body.. Ignore your body, listen to me. Listen to the truth._

The tears fell down her face and the leather smacked against her pussy. She needed it to stop, but she couldn't let it. 

Raymond couldn't stop himself. His mind told him to continue the assault. He witnessed this woman, his woman crying in front of him, but she wouldn't ask him to stop.. Truth be told, would he be able to stop? 

" Please, stop!! Raymond, I'm begging you-- it hurts! Stop!" 

He carried on. This time the whip was dropped and his hands became the attacker. 

" Say the word and I'll stop. If not, shut the fuck up." He hissed through his clenched mouth. 

She couldn't say it, she wouldn't say it. She needed this, she wanted this deep down. She enjoyed the feeling, the pain.. The assault. 

" I'm not gonna fucking say it! You sick, twisted, son of a bitch!" 

" You're just as sick as I am, your twisted mind is actually enjoying this." 

They carried on like that for the next 15 minutes. An assault on her body and an assault on his mind. It finally came to an end. He freed her wrists and watched her slide down on the floor. Her once flawless skin now beaten. He rested his head against the walls and listened to her soft sobs and breathing. He couldn't take it, he felt sick. He'd enjoyed doing that to her. He was sick, but she was just as bad. He pushed himself from the wall and walked the stairs, returning to his office room. He sank once again into his chair, wanting life to make him disappear. She lay on the red room floor, her crying had stopped and her body stung. She lay their lifeless. Wanting the ground to swallow her up. She hated him, she despised him. She despised herself for wanting his touch still, wanting him to gather her up in his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright and it was only a dream. But it wasn't, it was real. They'd both wanted it to happen, they'd both needed it to happen. She wanted him and he wanted her. She couldn't get rid of him, even after everything that happened. She wanted to scream, hit, love and abuse him. Her lifeless body was already making its way up the stairs, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and taking swigs. 

* * *

 

Ray sat with a knife in his hand, tearing into the material of the armchair. He heard her come in. He felt her arms circle his neck as her head rested ontop of his. He couldn't help but place his hand around her wrist, rubbing tenderly over her slit wound. They were like a house on fire, unable to stop the flames tearing eachother apart as much as they tried. 

" Leave me alone Elizabeth." His voice was soft but warning her. 

" I can't." 

" You must." 

" No." 

He stood and through the knife against the wall. " FOR FUCKS SAKE ELIZABETH, WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME? I DONT WANT YOU HERE! I NEED YOU TO LEAVE, GO AND DONT COME BACK!" 

Their tempers rose again. Overpowering their softness for eachother. 

" ILL MAKE YOU FUCKING LEAVE LIZZIE!" 

He pulled his robe down and pushed her against the wall. She punched him as he turned her around against the wall. 

" I'm going to fuck you Lizzie, I'm going to make your cunt burn and hurt." 

She tried to turn away but she didn't try hard enough. He swiped his fingers through her cunt and found that she wasn't even the slightest bit wet. Good. He quickly gave his cock a few hard strokes, spitting in the palm of his hand to lubricate it more. Lizzie released what was happening.. 

" No, Ray-- please! Don't do this.." 

She cried a sob as she felt his cock enter her pussy. He struggled to get into her, she was far too dry. 

" For fucks sake! Stupid bitch!" 

He reached to play with her clit, rubbing quick circles over it and feeling her body relax in the slightest. Lizzie hated that she was enjoying his touch. Her mouth moaned as his pace quickened, she was getting wet and she hated it. Raymond tested her entrance and found that she was finally wet. He stopped his movement and pushed his cock back into her, it went in smoothly. 

" Raymond stop, I don't want this! Your hurting me-- 

" Shut up Lizzie. You love it really, otherwise you would have fought harder to escape my embrace." 

Oh fuck-- ah, so good.. No, please! Stop Ray." 

She didn't want him to stop, she loved the feeling of him ramming into her. His thick shaft fulfilled her. She hated that she loved it. It was a rape that she didn't want to stop. 

He was raping her in a way. He knew she enjoyed it, he enjoyed it too.. That's what the sickest part was. 

She reached behind him and gripped his ass, pulling him closer into her body. His hand turned her head to the side, his lips kissed her tears and her lips met his. 

" Love me Raymond.. Please love me!" 

" I do Elizabeth, I am sweet girl." 

They cummed not long after that. They sunk to the floor together. He slumped against the wall, lifting one knee upwards and the other leg stretched along the floor. She crawled to the wall opposite him. Grabbing the bottle on the way. She sat in nearly the same position as him. Except both her legs were stretched out and her head turned to the side, eyes still on his. 

They sat there in silence. Not speaking, just staring at eachother. They looked lifeless. Their bodies were still and their faces held no expression. She held the whiskey bottle in the air. He lifted the knife in the air. They both nodded in unison. She first slid the bottle over to him, he slid the knife over to her. No words were needed to tell them what to do next. They both tempted eachother with their weakness. They both gave in. He held the bottle to his mouth and gulped the burning liquid down his throat.. She held the knife to her wrist, above the previous wound and sliced against the Ivory skin. The fire of the liquid resembled the fire of the sharp blade that broke her skin. He dropped the empty bottle and she dropped the bloody knife. They remained silent. Their bodies numb. They stared at eachother, him watching the blood trail onto the floor and she watching the effects of the alcohol take control of his body. In this moment they were free, free of the voices, desires, consequences and eachother. 

* * *

 

 _The results were yet to come. Their bodies were marked with the sick, twisted, unhealthy relationship they were apart of. Their obsession with eachother had come to this, it had to come to this. Two minds possessed with the same desire. Two bodies shook with violence, sex and abuse. A man who had enjoyed inflicting the pain, a woman who enjoyed receiving the pain. A relationship that had now changed forever._  

TBC. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. The Clash (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of the previous night, what will now happen between Ray and Liz? Will their love resurface or will they continue down their twisted path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, sex, dark themes and a brutal attack & rape scene. 
> 
> I want to say a big thank you to the people who messaged me on Tumblr last night after reading last nights chapter, it means the world to me! Also a huge thank you to everyone on here who has left kudos, comments & subscribed.. Considering this is my first fanfic, the level of support I've got is amazing! Thank you all :) 
> 
> P.S- This story will become lighter again, please just hang on.. I promise you are all in for a shock once finished :)

_Can you feel me?_  
_Can you bare me?_  
_Can you sense my presence?_  
_I'm with you, always._  
_Even when you think I'm not._

* * *

Neither of them knew how long they'd been sat in those positions. Neither of them thought to even move. His eyes were bloodshot, her eyes were drooped. They still never took their eyes of eachother, though.. Their vision was only of one other. His bottle was still next to his side, her knife was still next to her side. The blood had stopped dripping, eventually, though the stinging never stopped. Morning had already came, though no sun seeked through the windows of the room, only the dull morning sky and the clouds that threatened to cast rain. It suited the atmosphere, actually. Neither of them spoke through the early hours of the morning. Even if they did speak, what would they say? What could they possibly say with everything that happened last night? That they were sorry for the arguments, the abuse, the language, the threats or the non-con sex? There was simply nothing to be said.. But she found something. 

" Why?" Her voice only about touched his ears. 

Why? Why to what question? There were thousands of questions that could be answered to that simple word.. But he knew the exact question she was asking. The question that started all this. 

" I guess you could say it was a bad day at work. I guess you could say that my company was nearly falling apart because of docile men. I guess you could say I was angry." His voice was rore from the shouting. 

" And that meant you had to have sex with another woman, I guess you could say." 

" I didn't have to have sex with her. I fucked her because simply I wanted to, needed to. There's a difference." 

" Yeah. I guess you would say that." 

" I guess." 

Their voices never rose above a whisper, their eyes never blinked whilst speaking, their hearts never broke at what eachother was saying. 

" There's a lot of guessing going on in this room, Raymond." 

He smiled a sad smile. " The answer I gave you wasn't a guess, Elizabeth. It was an answer." 

She simply nodded. 

" Why?" It was his turn to ask the question. She knew what question he was asking. 

" We needed this." 

" Yes, we did.. 

He knew why she never left him alone when Dembe told her to go back to the apartment. She could have left, Ray wasn't exactly stopping her. 

I knew from the moment you didn't go with Dembe this was going to happen. We'd been giving eachother signs, code words in our conversations, that it would eventually happen.. The other night when we were dancing, I told you in code. You replied back in code too, reminding me how your soul was twisted. We both knew the moment we met this was going to happen." 

" It could never have been prevented could it." 

" Yes, it could have. We both know it could have." 

" Yeah-- we could have separated the moment you asked me to be yours, the moment we started our game. But it would never have worked, and that's something we both know." 

The both gave eachother a slight nod. They were right. They could have prevented this, in a way. She could have said no or he could have simply not have asked, but it wouldn't have worked. Their love was an obsession, an unhealthy, twisted obsession. The kind of obsession which destroyed themselves, creating a sucidal love. But it was love. They loved eachother in ways no one could imagine. Ways not even they can imagine. 

" People knew you know.." 

" How? And who?" 

" Dembe, Rosa, Yvonne and anyone else that came to see us. They could see right through us, maybe not as much as Dembe but they knew our obsession, and not just with eachother. They knew I owned you, they knew how you devoted yourself to me and I to you, not because it was forced, but because it was natural." 

" We've been playing a game of Russian roulette, haven't we Ray? Just waiting for that spin of the bullet to finally end us." 

" This love can only go three ways, Lizzie. It can keep us together in those three ways-- either by death in hell, death in heaven or death of eachother. There's no happy ending for this, us.. Not in the normal way at least." 

" Which way do you think we're headed for?" 

" At this moment-- death of eachother." 

" You could have killed me last night, when you had your hand against my throat, squeezing.." 

" I know." 

" But you didn't." 

" I didn't. I couldn't. But I wanted to.. 

She simply nodded. 

I raped you last night." 

" I let you. I wanted you to." 

" You told me no." 

" I told you yes. It was a rape that I wanted, provoked to happen." 

" You did." 

" I did." 

He broke eye contact for the first time in hours. He glanced down at the bottle next to him, it was empty. She glanced down at the knife next to her, it was bloody. She lifted the knife back to her wrist and almost sliced again. He stopped her. 

" No." His voice was demanding but not aggressive. 

" You're only saying that because you don't have anything to tempt you, now that the whiskey is gone." 

" Yes. But also its not what you want right now." 

He was right. She didn't want it right now, the voices had gave her a day off. So she dropped the knife and nodded. 

They didn't speak again after that short conversation. They sat there for a while. She was the first who left the room. He followed 5 mins later. 

* * *

 

Days went by. They both remained in the house, though they made sure not to run into eachother or speak to eachother, after all, the house was big enough for them to avoid the run in. Dembe had text Ray, he never answered back. Dembe text Liz, she only gave him one text, a text to tell him they were fine, they just wanted to be left alone. That's probably why the staff hadn't returned to the house. The doors were locked downstairs and most curtains were closed in the house. The pair never slept in their bedroom, Ray mostly slept in his office or one of the many spare bedrooms, not on the same floor as liz though. Elizabeth slept in one of the bedrooms on the top floor. They'd lost weight. Mainly because they hardly ever went into the kitchen, afraid of seeing one other. It was around 2 am when Liz went down for something to eat. The house was dark and empty, all though something didn't seem right. She ignored the feeling and headed into the kitchen. The mess was never cleaned from where she smashed the glasses and threw the table. She opened the fridge and grabbed herself some pasta that had already been made, tuna and cucumber. She placed it in a bowl and began to eat. That's when she heard the noises come from Ray's office. It sounded like he was talking. She left the kitchen and quietly went to the door. She heard moans and a woman's voice. A British accent. Her blood boiled as she realised what they were doing. How the fuck had she gotten in? The door was locked, wasn't it? Before she knew it, she flung his door open and seen what her thoughts were already telling her. 

A naken woman was laying on the floor under Ray's body. She noticed she resembled herself a lot. Ray locked eyes on Lizzie as he thrusted into the other woman. 

" Care to join us, Elizabeth? I know how you've had experience with other woman.." 

She stared at him. Her body was frozen, she knew she should run out the room, but she couldn't. She didn't speak, only watched. Hers and Ray's eyes were glued together, he never looked at the other woman and neither did she. She watched and listened at their moans, how Ray's body tensed as he was about to orgasm. When he did, he said her name. " Elizabeth." She said nothing, just shook her head and walked out the room. She walked through the corridors and back into the kitchen. She needed air, she needed cold. She looked at the open glass doors that led onto the balcony and made her way over. She stood there. Feeling the cold breeze hit her skin. The rain soaked her tshirt and shorts. Her hair was slapped back and she was finally able to breathe. Resting her hands on the stone balcony wall, she lifted her head to the sky and let out the longest exhale. 

Once Jenifer had left, Ray sat there. He only called her because he knew she was in DC. He didn't really want her, he just needed a woman's body. Hers was nothing like lizzies, but the tension inside him needed to be released, of course it never worked. It was only able to work on one woman, the woman who had just been watching him fuck somebody else. He enjoyed her watching. He wanted her to see him. This was the only way they'd be able to get each others attention. It worked. He threw on his grey bottoms and walked out the door, he needed to find her. He finally found her on her favourite balcony. The open doors let in the cold breeze. The moonlight reflected on her bruised, fragile, wet body. She looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful to him. He found himself walking towards her, needing to feel her body. The rain was now pouring down on them both, as he stood behind her. He couldn't help himself, he grabbed her arms and spun her to him, feeling her cold body bury itself in his for warmth. She felt home. His naked top half felt safe to her. She needed his, wanted this, desired this. To just be in his arms one more time. She pushed him off her, watching him stumble away. She couldn't help herself, the obsession brought her back to him. She walked towards him and grabbed him by the neck, pulling his lips down to hers. His tongue entered her mouth and they moaned together at the feeling they'd both so missed. Their taste of eachother was like a diagnosis for their souls. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and brought her to the wall. He lifted her and her legs wrapped around his soaking grey joggers. Their kissing was desperate, rough but loving. 

" Get off me" she whispered into his ear.

" Stop touching me" he whispered into hers. 

They both didn't, they didn't want too.. They just felt like they had to say it, to see if they could resist one other. Of course they couldn't. 

They forgot about everything that happened, they forgot about the cold air and the rain. They just remembered how much they loved eachother, how they were each others true weakness. 

He kept hold of her as he walked them back into the house. Their soaking wet bodies leaving trails of wetness along the marble flood. Their kissing and touching never broke, as he walked them to the near by bathroom. He took her tshirt off as they entered. He walked into the huge shower, which was bigger than a spas one. It held marble benches going around, and shower heads that were bigger than their heads. He flipped the switch for the water and they both moaned as the hot water hit their cold skin. He placed her down, taking her shorts off whilst she pulled his joggers down. She pushed him against the glass door and pressed her body into his. She'd missed him. He'd missed her. They'd missed each others passion, love, commitment and bodies. They couldn't get enough of eachother. Their hands joined together as his mouth found her neck, marking her once again, but this time it was with love and lust instead of anger and lust. The tears rolled down her face, mixing in with the hot shower water. He turned them around and kissed her eyes, licking up her salty tears as her hands rested on his cheeks. 

" Lizzie, stop crying. Please" 

He kissed her wet hair and pulled her body closer to his.

" We're so fucked up Raymond-- please, please touch me more. I need it" 

" We're fucked up beyond measure Elizabeth. But my love for you will never disappear, even if I tried harder." 

They kissed again, a slow kiss. One where they tasted eachother and explored. 

" I love you Raymond, I love you so much!" She mumbled against his mouth. 

" I love you Elizabeth, my beautiful, precious woman" 

He sat her on the marble bench and kneeled on the floor in front of her. He kissed her feet, up her legs and between her bruised thighs. He finally reached her hidden place. He noticed the redness and little bruises from where the whip hit her the night before. He needed to make her feel good. He would. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and she intertwined their fingers. His tongue slid through her folds, slightest brushing against her clit. She moaned at the feeling and he moaned at her perfect, addictive taste. He focused on her clit. He sucked it into his mouth and licked on the bundle of nerves. Her head was thrown back and her fingers dug into his hand. She moaned and withered his name. 

" Raymond, feels.. Ohh yeah-- feels so good. Please don't stop!" 

And he didn't. He pleasured her. Looking up at her through his eyelashes, witnessing his Elizabeth come undone. He could sense she was close as she started to grind against his face, wanting more friction. He tugged on her clit with his teeth and bit down slightly..

" Cum for me Lizzie, good girl.. Come on baby" 

" Ray--baby! I'm gonna cum, please! Ahhhh!" 

He tasted her juices enter his mouth, her sweet scent sat on his taste buds. When she finally cooled down, she needed to taste him. She stood and helped him off the floor. Making them swap positions, she knelt before him. 

" I need to taste you Raymond." 

" I need that too Lizzie, I need to feel your hot mouth on my dick. Look at what you do to me, Elizabeth." 

She grabbed his length and placed her mouth on his thick head. She slowly pushed her mouth further and let him hit the back of her throat. He was in heaven. 

" Fuck.. Lizzie! Feels so good, my love!" 

He placed his hands in her dark locks, making sure not to push her head down. She carried on pleasuring him. Listening to him moan and feeling his hips buck from her touch. Her pace got quicker as she could start to feel him tense. She let her teeth carefully slide up his cock, not enough to hurt but enough to make him experience something new. 

" FUCK ELIZABETH!! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Lizzie!" 

And he did. She made sure she swallowed and licked up his seed. She'd missed his unique taste. 

He carefully grabbed her up and placed her against the wall, directly under one of the shower heads. Her legs wrapped around his waist and locked at the ankle. He brought her arms up over their heads and once again intertwined their fingers. He slowly entered her, making sure not to go too rough, as she was still probably sore from yesterday's assault. She moaned at the feeling of pain and pleasure. 

" Just breathe, Lizzie. I'm not going to hurt you-- just make you feel so good." 

And he did. They made slow love under the heat of the shower. They kissed slowly in time with their thrusts. They both cried tears of joy, regret and love. Their bodies and mind were joined together. They as people were joined together, forever. 

* * *

 

After their love making, they headed back to their room. Together. They dried eachother and finally made their way to bed. He crawled in first, opening his arms for her to enter. She snuggled into his body, feeling home. He wrapped his arms around her. He noticed she'd lost weight and he wasn't happy about that. Their legs were joined together and her feet rested ontop of his. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck, whilst one hand played with his chest hairs and the other played with his fingers, he knew this relaxed her. They fell asleep shortly after,  in each others arms and free from any consequences.

He woke before her. Once again the rain fell heavily on the city of DC. He watched her sleep. She still held tightly onto his fingers, almost like babies would with their parents. Her slow, light breathing escaped her mouth and blew slightly against his chest. Her naked body fitted perfectly against his. He couldn't help but touch her, feeling her cut wrists, watching at how they would eventually hold more scars. She looked so peaceful, he knew it wouldn't last for long. He was right at what he said to her in the room 2 days ago, about them being the death of eachother. It wasn't healthy for them to be near eachother. They needed help, serious help. But they could only help eachother, but it was in ways that would inflict pain and suffering and eventually death. His love for her was so deeply woven with resentment that he could not untangle the two. He noticed she was starting to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness of the room, hearing the heavy rain bounce of the Windows. She snuggled closer to his warmth and kissed him on his chest. She just needed this for a few more moments. Her love for him has no end and she will keep on loving him till her last breath. They didn't speak. They both felt something was wrong. She shifted away from his embrace and he let her. He sat up and rested his legs over his side of the bed, his back to her and his head looking at his feet. She stood at her side of the bed, looking at the pile of clothes she'd left there the other night. She threw on a pair of panties and bra, put her jeans and tshirt on and headed to put her socks and sneakers on. He never once looked at her and she never with him. She grabbed his grey sweater that now became hers and placed her hand on the door knob. 

" I love you Raymond." She said against the door. 

" I love you Elizabeth." He said against his hands. 

They never looked back at eachother. She made her way out the house and he came to the window. He saw her press the numbers into the lock to open the gate. She turned her head and looked upto him before leaving. They both nodded in unison whilst a single tear escaped each of their eyes. This was their goodbye. 

Lizzie walked the distance from Ray's to her penthouse. She could have took the car he'd bought her, but she needed the distance. If only she would have known someone had been following her from the city centre back to her apartment...

* * *

 

1 week had passed since Ray and Lizzie had said their silent goodbyes. A week of drinking, cutting and self hatred. She never left her penthouse and he never left his house. They never once tried to communicate with eachother but they were always on each others minds. 

Raymond had spent his days drinking in his office mostly. He couldn't bring himself to go into most other rooms in his house. He felt her wherever he went. He woke up most nights sweating and screaming her name. The only time he was free from her was when he drank the bottle of whiskey. He missed her, he missed her like a drug addict misses their heroine. She invaded his mind nearly every minute of the day. He longed to touch her, kiss her, make love to her and feed her. But that sick part of him longed to shout at her, beat her with whips and floggers and tempt her with the knife for leaving him. She was his and how dare she walk away from him. He was possessed by her. She was his possession and obsession. He needed her, lived for her and he was slowly coming apart because of her. Death was inching closer and taunting him, telling him without her, death would have to take him from Earth. 

Elizabeth spent her days slitting her wrists in her bedroom mostly. She felt him wherever she went. She woke up nearly every night kicking, screaming and sweating, calling out for him to come back to her. He never did. She couldn't be free. She only felt something when the blade cut into her skin, reviling the emptiness pour out of her body in the form of blood. She missed him. She missed him like moon misses the sun, destined to chase it until the end of time. He invaded her mind all the time. She needed to touch him, feel him, love him. But that twisted soul of hers wanted to provoke him, taunt him and anger him to lash out on her, hit her and make her feel the pain she so much enjoyed. He was only hers and no one else's. How dare he not come after her once she left the house. She was possessed by him, obsessed with him. Death stood outside her door everyday, counting down the days until death would have to take her from Earth, unless she was with him. 

Lizzie was sat on the chair, looking over the city which was getting poured down by rain and winds. Her body was blank. Her skin was grey and her hair was threw up in a messy pony. She wore only a pair of shorts and his grey jumper. It smelt of him. It made her feel close to him. A knock on her door brought her out of the trance. Her heart jumped with anxiousness and excitement. Raymond. He'd come for her. She pounced from the chair and almost ran to the door. Unlocking it and pulling it open. The excitement drained from her body and her heart stopped beating. It wasn't her Raymond. It was him...

* * *

 

Raymond sat on the large, long sofa in the living room. He had her blanket wrapped around his body. It still smelt of her scent, it made him feel like she was lying ontop of him. He heard the door open and his heartbeat raced. She came back. His Lizzie came back! He grabbed the blanket and almost ran to the door. It wasn't his Elizabeth. 

" Hello Raymond." Dembe stood in front of his friend. He witnessed how sad and lonely he looked. 

Raymond nodded his head and gestured for him to follow him into the living room. Once Ray was back sat where he originally was, Dembe sat facing him in one of the comfortable cushion chairs. It was the first time they'd seen eachother since that night. 

" We fucked up, Dembe. We really fucked up." 

" I know, Ramond. I know." 

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Ray was the first to speak again. 

" I'm so sorry, my friend. For the way I treated you, embarrassed you-- I'm disgusted with myself." 

" You're apology is accepted, my friend. I'm also sorry. I should have took more control that night-- maybe then this wouldn't have all happened." 

" It was bound to happen eventually, and you know that very well Dembe." 

He did know. He knew the moment Raymond let Elizabeth stay that night. 

" Yes. I do know." He paused for a moment " How bad was it Raymond?" 

Ray felt his left cheek twitch and his mouth chew the inside of his cheek. 

" Words can't describe how bad it was Dembe." 

" Was she hurt? Was you hurt?" 

" We hurt eachother in ways you can't imagine-- fighting, threatening, smashing, beating, abusing.. I technically even raped her in a way. But the sickest part is, we enjoyed it. She provoked and wanted it and I accepted it. I enjoyed hurting her just as much as she enjoyed hurting me, both physically and psychologically. Two people fucked up, obsessed and inevitably in love with eachother. That's how bad it is." 

" Who left who?" 

" Both of us did. We made love and a few hours later, we said our goodbyes with a simple sentence and gesture. I miss her, I fucking miss her beyond belief Dembe!" 

Ray threw the glass against the table stand. He placed his head in his hands and shook. 

" I don't even know where she is. For all I know, she could be back on the streets selling herself again, letting other men touch her and hurt her." 

Raymond gagged at the thought. Dembe placed the bin under him and watched as Ray emptied his stomach of liquid into it. 

" She's still at her penthouse, my friend. She hasn't left." 

Ray looked confused for a second, the released he must still have the camera view of her door and floor on the iPad. 

" Thank you Dembe." 

" You're welcome. Today is the first time she has had a visitor actually." 

Raymonds head shot up. A visitor? Who the fuck is visiting his woman? No one else knows she lives there. 

" Wait-- a visitor? Female or male?" 

" Male. Looked around the same age as her actually. She looked as if she knew him when he knocked on the door, she stepped aside and he walked in." 

Raymond felt something was off. Something wasn't right. 

" Dembe, have you got your iPad on you. I need to see the footage, somethings not right." 

Raymond was shaking with fear. He was praying his gut instinct was wrong. Dembe noticed the seriousness in his voice. He was panicking too. Dembe opened the footage up and paused it on the image of the man who held his woman's gaze. His heart sunk and he needed to throw up. Anger bubbled inside him, mixed with fear. 

" Dembe! We need to get over to her place, RIGHT NOW! She's in danger! I'll explain in the car." 

* * *

 

Elizabeth froze at the person in front of her. Her body told her to shut the door tight and lock herself in but his voice was threatening when he spoke. 

" I think it's best you let me in, Elizabeth. I really wouldn't like to hurt you." His voice was cruel and wicked. 

She stepped aside and watched him stroll in. 

" How did you find me? How did you know I live here, Donald?" Her voice was shaken and nervous. He could tell. 

" It's called watching from a distance, little liz. I saw you a few days ago in the city centre, shopping I believe. I followed you to this place and found out what floor you were staying on. Seems to me like, little Liz here has upgraded in the world of sluts." 

Raymonds words echoed through her mind from when he'd called her a slut in the red room the other night. 

" You stalked me?" It was more of an answer than a question. 

" BINGO! Looks like you've also became rather smart.. How things have changed Liz." 

Liz looked at the tallish, light red head from across the room. He still looked the same. He was broad and had that same almost elvis like hairstyle. He made her feel sick. 

" You need to get out-- Raymond will be here in a moment.." The words escaped her mouth before she released it. Donald grew a cold expression on his face. One he used to have before he beat her. 

" Raymond? Who the fucks Raymond? Is he the one your fucking now, huh? Do you do whatever you want for him whilst he pays for this very, nice, expensive penthouse for you? I see he also loves to beat you. I admire him for that at least. You were born to be beaten by men, Elizabeth. But the thing is-- I never once said you could move on. I still own you, even though I wasn't there, I still own you.. I'm going to show you how I still own you, your nothing but a cheap, Russian born, piece of trash. I'm gonna fuck you so bad that your 'Raymond' won't want to touch you, I'll make your insides numb." 

Elizabeth shook with fear. Her body was paralysed. She tried to run to the door but Donald reached her before she could open it. He dragged her by the hair and slammed her fragile body onto the floor. He locked the door and made his way over to her. He slammed his foot into her ribs and listened to the sound of bones cracking and crunching. Her breath caught in her throat as the pain spread down her side. His foot continued to kick her on her sides. First her left and then her right. She felt her ribs snapping inside of her body. He stamped down on her wrists, making them bend and snap. She lay there, her body overtook with pain. He contined his attack.. Her kicked, stood, punched and spat all over her body. She was numb. Her bones were no longer together in her body. Instead they were broken, just like her mind. Her legs were twisted, shoulder dislocated, lungs trying to form air. Her body was literally black and blue, her face was unrecognisable, covered in different colours of bruising and blood. Her mouth was filled with blood, trying to spit it out from her lungs. The shock of her attack had at least made her body no longer feel the pain. For now.. She seen him crouch down next to head, her eyes were barely open. 

" You're gonna keep your eyes open whilst I rape you. If I see them close for even a second, I'll kill you." His voice spat against his ear. She just nodded. She couldn't care what he done to her now. She was ready to die. Raymond wasn't coming for her, he didn't even know she was hurt. She'd take the rape and the brutal assult, as long as death finally came to get her. 

Donald ripped the grey jumper from her body, finding she was topless underneath. He threw the jumper to the side and watched as Elizabeth grabbed hold of it with her broken wrist and few fingers. He ripped the shorts from her black, bloody legs and then tore her panties away. He stood and admired the art he'd created on this slut. Her body was no longer white, it was now black, blue, green and yellow. He was pleased. He shuffed his jeans down and pulled his cock from his boxers. He spread her legs wide and thrusted two fingers inside of her. She was dry as sandpaper and still as tight as when he first met her. Elizabeth tensed her face as she felt his fingers open her, she couldn't move, her broken body wouldn't allow her to. She felt his cock slide into her. She cried out as he relentlessly raped her. The tears fell down her face, she looked at the grey jumper she was holding onto. Raymond. She thought of him. Her core burned and tore as his pace increased. She never once became aroused or wet. He came inside her. It was over with. The rape was finished. She thought.. She felt something sharp enter her, she screamed. He'd smashed a glass bottle of coke and was now cutting her insides. She felt the bleeding. She couldn't shout anymore. The pain was too much for her body to cope with. She felt herself leaving, leaving earth. He stopped the attack. Only to stand and kick her again in the face, stomach and against her vagina. Her eyes closed, her breathing slowed. He smiled and got the spray paint from his rug sack. Writing messages on her Windows. He looked at her lifeless body once more and then left. Leaving her for dead. 

" Raymond, I do love--" She fell unconscious. 

* * *

 

Raymond and Dembe sped their way through the DC traffic. His body and mind couldn't focus. He could only think of her, his Elizabeth. They arrived at the hotel within 20 minutes. They rushed through the lobby and ran into the elevator, pushing past the other guests. The elevator ride felt like it took days. He finally reached her private floor and they both ran to her door. He tried to swipe his card but the door wouldn't unlock. He stood back and kicked the door down, taking it of its hinges. He ran into her room and dropped to the floor. He was too late...

TBC.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. A broken body and man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Raymond able to save Elizabeth or has death came to take her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!! 
> 
> Shorter chapter tonight, angst & fluff. Chapters will once again become longer tomorrow.   
> All kudos & comments are very much appreciated, thank you all :)   
> Also- I don't own any characters or references to the Blacklist.  
> Enjoy!

_Her lifeless body held a trapped soul,_  
 _It was time for her to go,_  
 _She thought._

* * *

His knees buckled under him. His heart broke from the sight. His mind told him.. he was to late. 

He saw her body first. Lifeless. Her once porcelain beautiful body was now unrecognisable from the vicious attack she was apart of. She lay there, naked, her whole body now covered in shades of dark blues, black, greens and faint yellow. Her face and vagina were covered in blood. A broken glass bottle sat near her private area. His stomach flipped and acid formed in the back of his throat. He threw up as the realisation dawned on him. That's what caused the bleeding to her vagina. The glass bottle. Her limbs were now in positions that shown excessive amount of breaks, discloations, fractures and everything else. Then he noticed it. He noticed what her broken fingers were trying to grip onto.. His grey sweater. It was held closely to her bloody face, almost as if she tried to bury her head into it. Trying to shadow her assult. Her eyes were closed and her body was still. His mind was so numb that he missed the slight fall of her chest. He thought she was dead. He looked over at the Windows she once loved. They were now covered in words and phrases.. ' RUSSIAN SLUT' ' WHORE' ' YOU'RE BETTER OFF DEAD!' But the last message is what caught his attention most.. ' LOOK WHAT I DID TO HER RAYMOND.' A taunt, a taunt for him. His jaw clenched and his face tightened. Donald was a dead man. 

Dembe didn't move. Only stood slightly behind his friend, watching his body change from a grieving man to a killing man. He knew the man who did this wouldn't have a chance once Raymond got his hands on him. 

" Raymond, go to her." His voice was a whisper, almost as if trying not to be too loud in case he woke the lifeless woman from her sleep. 

Raymond crawled. His body not able to carry the weight of him. He took off his jacket and placed it gently over her body, covering her naked form, not that you'd be able to make out any of her private parts. He lay next to her. He couldn't touch her. The tears couldn't help escape his eyes as he looked at her. His Elizabeth. He touched her fingers and brought the grey jumper closer to her touch. Almost like a re assurance. They lay there.. In a room full of death and sorrow. 

" I'll come to you soon my love. I just need to deal with a man and then I'll come to you, Elizabeth. Please wait for me." His voice was broken. A broken man lay next to a broken body. That's when he saw it. His jacket over her body rose. A small breath escaped her mouth. At first he thought his mind was playing cruel tricks on him, but it wasn't. His Lizzie was alive.. For now. The adrenaline poured through Ray's body, allowing him to spring to his knees and place his fingers to her wrist. He felt the faint beat of her pulse. 

" DEMBE!! CALL ERIC NOW! SHES ALIVE!" His voice rained throughout the room. 

Dembe shot back into the room, phone by his ear and speaking urgently to the man on the other end.

Raymond wouldn't let his Elizabeth be seen to in a hospital. She would be treated by the best doctor/surgeons in DC. Thankfully they were already on his payroll, they would drop whatever they were doing once they heard the sound of his or dembes voice. Raymond wanted so desperately to lift his woman in his arms and cuddle her tightly to his body, building a wall around her so only he could hold her. But he couldn't. A person didn't need to have medical training in order to see the extent of her injuries. He whispered his love and sorriness into her ear, hoping and begging she could hear. 

" Everything's set up Raymond. The team are on their way to the location now. We need to find a way to get Liz out of the hotel without causing a scene." 

" We'll use the back entrance. Bring the car around now whilst I find a way to carry her." 

A simple nod is all it took. Dembe made his was out of the room and on his way to the car. 

" Baby, you're gonna be okay. Lizzie-- I promise you will be okay." He spoke to her like she was awake. 

Raymond bent down and placed his hand under her neck, aware of not knowing if she could even move it. He brought his other arm under he legs and lifted. He adjusted his jacket around her body and placed his grey one ontop of it. Her body was like a broken doll in his arms. He shut the door and made his way to the lift, preying no one would be there. 

Thankfully, the hotel seemed empty today. He dodged the lobby and made his way down the few stairs, leading to the back of the hotel. Dembe was there to help him get Elizabeth safely into the car. Raymond sat her on his lap, trying his best not to injure her anymore, even if that was possible. Her skin was freezing. He tried placing blankets on her but nothing seemed to work. Her pulse had became even more weak. He was loosing her. He shouted for Dembe to go faster as tears fell from his eyes looking at the woman in his arms. Finally they arrived at a smallish house, away from the busy city of DC. His team of medics was already there, waiting for them. Dembe helped Ray to get Lizzie out of the car whilst the medics rushed over a stretcher bed. Liz was placed on the stretcher and rushed into the house, surrounded by strangers, with Raymond and Dembe straight behind. 

The main doctor, Eric, tried to pursued Ray to leave them to it, saying she was in the best of hands and technically she was, but Raymond made a promise to himself when he seen her lifeless body breathe, a promise to never leave her alone again, not without him by her side. So Eric didn't dare try and pursued him again, for his own sake. The 5 doctors and surgeons all specialised in different things, whether it was in sexual abuse, broken bones, internal bleeding and other things, all those are what his Elizabeth had. Her body was stripped from his jacket, Raymond growled at the other men seeing her body, he knew he shouldn't be acting like this when she was on the edge of loosing her life, but he couldn't help but want to punch them for even getting to look at his precious woman. Instead he stood by her side and watched them try to keep her alive. Eric was shouting commands and attaching all kind of monitors to the woman. The others were assessing her condition. Once they had finally stabilised Liz, Eric wanted a word with Raymond.. This could never be a good thing, he thought. 

" Raymond, we still need to run more tests on Elizabeth, but from what we can see so far-- it's not good news. Although we've managed to stable her breathing and heart, her injures are extremely serious.. Whoever planned this attack planned on killing her, if you would have left her for more than 10 minutes maximum, she would have ultimately lost her life." 

" How bad? Cut the bullshit, I want to know how bad." Raymond couldn't help but snap at Eric, not when the woman he loved nearly lost her life." 

Eric hesitated for a moment before speaking again. " From the tests so far and the look over her body, we know she has a fractured wrist and arm, 4 broken fingers, her shoulder is extremely dislocated as well as her right ankle, her nose looks to be broken and both eye sockets are extremely bruised. We still have to do X-Ray's on her legs but they appear to be broken. Her body is inched in bruises that will take months to at least clear up. We still have more tests to do but from the blood out of her mouth, she appears to have pneumothorax which is also known as a punctured lung. Raymond.. I--"

Raymond knew what was coming next. " Tell me." 

" Jayne and Andrew done a vaginal examination on Elizabeth.. They found traces of semen among the blood. Also-- shattered glass was also used for penetration. Her vaginal walls are bruised with impact and she has slices and deep cuts from the glass. She was heavily raped both by the man and some kind of broken glass bottle. Her vagina will require stitches. The thing is-- there is a high percentage that Elizabeth will not have feeling no more in her vagina. She also received a heavy kick to her  lower stomach, sometimes in cases like this, the woman has experienced trouble with getting pregnant and in worse cases, unable to get pregnant at all. Her body will take months and months to repair, including physiotherapy. I can't even imagine the pain she is about to go through." 

Raymond stood there, pale faced and numb to the bone. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? If he could take all her pain away from her and transfer it to him he would do it in less than a second. A young woman should never have to be told that she may never be able to have children. A woman should never be sexual assaulted. A woman shouldn't be laying in that room, naked and getting poked and tested for all kinds of problems. His woman should not be in this condition. 

" How much of it did she feel before her body went into shock?" His voice was shaky. 

" Unfortunately, a good amount. From her heart rate her body went into shock after the glass penetrated her. The pain from her injuries sent jolts to her brain, normally a person would go right into shock but she fought it somehow. At first we thought the blood was coming just from her mouth from the beating but once we started cleaning her mouth, I noticed her throat was extremely red, she was screaming rather loud. I'm suprised people didn't hear her." 

" Thank you, Eric. I need to go see her. I will pay you and the team extra since we will be needing you a lot more." 

" I'm very sorry Raymond. I really am." 

* * *

 

Hours past whilst Raymond sat on a chair next to Liz's bed. He watched the medics perform tests after tests and clean her bloody body up. Fortunately, her lung wasn't punctured enough that she needed surgery, he would have said she was lucky but to even mention luck whilst looking over her broken body would be an insult. Eric woke him up from his thoughts..

" Raymond, Elizabeth needs to be awake whilst we tend to her discloations and bones. We need to keep an eye on her blood pressure and heart rate. This is going to be beyond painful for her. Are you sure you want to be here for this?" 

How could he even ask that question? 

" I won't even answer that question." 

Raymond sat and waited anxiously for Elizabeth to wake up. When she did he had never heard anything like it. Her screams would forever be scolded in his mind. The sounds of her gasps as she came to realisation of the pain shooting through her body. The sound of broken pleas as the doctors clicked her joints back into place. The name that came out of her mouth as she asked him to make them stop. His name. Raymond. He couldn't help himself, he closed his body next to hers, sitting as close as he could, wrapping his arm lightly over her naked breasts and wiping the streams of tears that ran freely down her face. He whispered words of love into her ears whilst she begged and pleaded for the pain to go away. They finally set her joints back into the correct position, put her legs in casts and seen to her fractures and sprains. She looked almost like an ancient Egyptian mummy. A black and blue mummy. Raymond placed the sheet around her body, covering her from the many eyes in the room. The doctors gave her pain relief, a drip and other things to keep her alive, including a breathing machine to help her lung clear. She had been asleep for hours, moaning every half hour when the doctors woke her to keep an eye on her condition. Raymond never left her side. He would never leave her side again. 

* * *

 

5 days had passed. Liz was now officially stable. Although her condition would eventually get better, her future of certain things wasn't certain. Raymond hardly slept, he was up most of the night and day cooling her down from the cries of pain and her temperature that she caught from an infection. He hated seeing her in so much pain and him not being able to do anything to take it away. She wasn't aware of who was actually helping her but she never once let go of his grey jumper. It was  5pm when she awoke. Her voice mumbling something he couldn't make out. He sat carefully next to her side, stroking her hair as a reassurance..

" Lizzie? My love, can you hear me?" 

" Ray?" Her voice whispered as her eyes slightly started adjusting to his face. 

Raymonds eyes teared up at the sound of his name came from her voice. 

" Yes baby! It's me, Lizzie-- it's Raymond. You're okay my love, your safe now!" 

Tears gathered in her eyes, both from tiredness, pain and her love sat in front of her.

" Hands-- need hands, yours.. Please hands.." 

He didn't understand what she meant until her few unbroken fingers twitched under his touch. His hands, she needed his hands to relax. He gave them with his pleasure. Her fragile, unbroken fingers latched onto his hand and moved onto his long thick fingers, playing and grabbing them, he felt her slightly relax from his touch.

" Is that better, my love?" 

" Mhmm" 

" Lizzie-- I'm so sorry." 

" It wasn't you-- Raymond. It was him who done this to me. I'm sorry for you having to look at me like this.. 

He felt her body tense once again.. Her hand almost shaking.. 

No, no! You can't see me! Leave, go!! Please!" 

" Shh, shh, baby! Lizzie, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you." 

" I don't want you to look at me like this." Her tears ran down her bruised cheeks. He released she wanted him to go not because she didn't want to look at him, but because she thought he would be disgusted by her. He would never let her feel that about herself, she was always beautiful to him, she was his perfect woman. 

" You listen to me, Elizabeth Keen. You will never get rid of me. I don't want you thinking those kind of thoughts about yourself. You are the most beautiful, perfect, sexy, dream of a woman and you will always be that to me. Do you hear me?" 

Her body relaxed once again. She nodded. 

" Ray-- Raymond, please can you touch me. Please hug me." 

He slowly lifted the blankets and slid in next to her. 

" Lizzie, I don't want to hurt you.." 

" My body hurts regardless." 

He slid his arm under her neck and rested on his side. His arm covered her breasts and held tightly onto her, making sure she could never slip away. Her body automatically wincing as she ignored her painful joints and bones and fitted herself into his touch. The warmth of his body colliding with the coldness of hers. She rested her head into his neck whilst he lifted the sheets around their bodies. Her fingers continued to hold onto his as he rubbed gently over her spine. 

" I can't feel nothing you know. I mean-- I tried tensing before, in my privates but I felt nothing. Just numbness.. It felt good until I realised what it meant." 

" Elizabeth, you were injured seriously. You have stitching and cream inside your vagina to help take the pain away. We won't know anything until you have healed properly. Baby, I'll never be able to express how sorry I am." 

" You don't have to apologise, Ray-- you didn't know he would do this. None of it was your fau--" 

" I'm sorry for what I did to you, Elizabeth. Before this." 

They both knew what he meant. 

" I can't give you a baby Raymond." 

They both remembered the conversation they had about having a family one day.

" You give me life, Elizabeth. That's the most precious thing you could ever give me." 

They both fell into silence. Them cloned together. 

" I called your name whilst he done it to me. Deep down, I knew my man would come for me, at least my unconscious mind did." 

" I thought I lost you. Elizabeth-- you must know, always know that if anything ever happened to you, I would follow you. Always. I would come for you." 

" I know Raymond. As I would for you. I love you, I'll love you always." 

" I'll love you forever." 

They fell asleep together. It was the first painless sleep she had. It was his first worry free sleep he had. Together they forgot about everything, the pain and the heart ache, the anger and the truth. For tonight, they lay and loved in each others arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth comes to terms with the results from her attack. Raymond has a revenge to plan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Angst, fluff & even a little bit of Smut. Also, each paragraph will jump to a different week, just to not linger on her recovery time. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who are leaving comments, kudos, subscribing, bookmarking and reading this story.. It means so much to me!  
> Enjoy. :)

_It was love at first sight,_  
_At last sight,_  
_At ever and ever sight._  
_-Vladimir Nabokov-_

* * *

The memories tortured her mind throughout each night that passed. The feeling of her body attacked and the words he wrote and said. She couldn't escape. He was always there for her though, calming her down but not speaking any words, knowing the feeling of his body and him giving her his hands would work better than any words. It always did. Nearly 2 weeks had passed since her attack. Ray had the biggest bedroom of the house transformed into her own personal hospital suite, he tried to make it as homely as possible by adding her favourite things, especially by placing her bed in front of the large open windows which overlooked the garden and woods. She automatically loved it. The bruises weren't fading yet and her injuries were still severe, but her breathing and heartbeat was completely back to normal. He couldn't say much about the pain though. She slept most of the time, only waking for medication, evaluations, eating or drinking and when she needed Raymond. Raymond became her left leg. He took care of her every need, it was the least he could do he thought. The last 2 days Liz had became more conscious and was sleeping less. She was now able to sit in a wheelchair for an hour and as long as she was wrapped up properly he was aloud to wheel her around the garden. He washed her, fed and helped her with the toilet. They had became even closer, if that was possible. She snapped at him a lot though, much due to the medication for the pain and the tiredness of her body. She would always cry for him whenever he left the room though, even if it was for the toilet. He read her favourite books, played her favourite music and they'd talk about everything and anything. It was a Sunday afternoon when she found out the dreadful news. 

Liz and Ray were cuddled up on her bed. She was wide awake and making Ray read her favourite chapter of her favourite book over and over again, as usual: 

_' I looked and looked at her, and I knew, as clearly as I know that I will die, that I loved her more than anything I had ever seen or imagined on earth. She was only the dead-leaf echo of the nymphet from long ago- but I loved her, this Lolita, pale and polluted and big with another man's child. She could fade and wither - I didn't care. I would still go mad with tenderness at the mere sight of her face. '_

Eric stood behind the bed, trying to find a way to interrupt the sight before him. Trying to find a way to tell Elizabeth the news he has been dreading for the past two days. Eric slowly made the way to the side of bed, blocking the sunshine that shone from behind the windows and enhancing their bodies and features. 

" Hello Elizabeth. How are you feeling today?" 

Raymond could tell by the look on his face and how Eric couldn't make eye contact with him, something wasn't good. 

" Okay-- I feel more awake today. My legs are really itchy though." 

" Ahh yes, unfortunately most patients complain about that. The casts don't help either. Elizabeth, I erm--" 

" You can tell me Eric, we've all been waiting for the results to come back." Her battered face tried to fight a smile. 

Eric looked at Raymond and seen a nod. 

" I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. We ran the tests over and over, but the results came back the same. The damage was too much, I can't express my sorriness to you." 

Elizabeth didn't cry. She just nodded and turned her attention to the Windows, looking out at the trees. 

Ramond tried swallowing the thick lump in his throat. 

" Eric, a word outside please... Elizabeth, I'll be right back sweetheart." 

Elizabeth didn't reply. Raymond uncurled himself from her body and nodded for Eric to follow him outside. 

" Raymond-- we tried, we ran the tests over but they came back the same. I'm more sorry than ever." 

" Is there anything Eric? Any chance in the future that her body will change? That woman in there, that 21 year old woman cannot be able to not have children!" 

" Raymond, the beating to her lower stomach and the force of the kick injured her in ways I've never seen. I'm almost completely 100% certain she will never be fertile again." 

Anger ran through his bones. His fist hit the wall. His face turned red. His thoughts became dangerous. He wanted to kill, needed to kill. He would kill. Him. After Raymond had managed to calm down, he made his way back into her room. He stood in the corner. The sight before him shattered his heart into millions of pieces. Tears ran down his face. His Elizabeth was sat with tears down her cheeks and her unbroken fingers resting on her stomach. Almost feeling the thought she'd never have another human growing inside her. She didn't flinch when he kneeled next to her. She didn't flinch when he brought his hands around her, resting his head on her stomach, replacing her hands. They sat there. Her looking out the window crying silently, him kneeling on the floor, surrounding her forever empty womb. They stayed there for hours, days, years, neither of them knew how long. They didn't care. 

* * *

 

8 weeks had now passed. Her casts had came off her broken legs, leaving only the bruising and swelling. Her fractures and sprains had also healed. She was able to move slightly around the room, before her body became too tired again. She had started slight physiotherapy to help her joints recover. She hardly spoke though. To anyone. Ray tried reading to her but even that wouldn't work. She wouldn't look at him unless she had to. His heart broke everytime. He cried whenever he wasn't in her presence, he cried for her, for the unborn baby she would never have, for them. It was a gloomy day. She was sat in her usual position, looking out the window. She finally spoke. 

" I wonder what she or he would have looked like. Would she have enjoyed dancing and dressing up in my heels that were to large for her tiny feet or would she love poetry and sports, maybe a mixture of them all. Would he have loved soccer and wanting to try his daddies whiskey and wear his fedora or would he love learning languages and travelling the world, maybe a mixture of them all. Would they have your eyes or my eyes? Would she be a daddies girl and him a mommies boy, or would it be the other way round? I can almost vision ourselves, our family, walking with our child in the middle of us, holding our hands and giggling as you run after she or he. I can almost imagine my body changing as the child grows inside me. My breasts growing larger, my tummy becoming so big that I have to get you to help me walk or dress, the stretch marks that would have been tattooed on my skin. How I desperately wish for that. How I'd give anything for those simple things that woman mostly dread. How I wish I could give you the baby we spoke, wished, about." Her eyes never met his. She missed the waterfall of tears that ran freely, without him preventing them. 

Raymond couldn't speak. His throat was closed over from crying tears and trying to hold in the screams of agony. He brought her damaged body into his, ignoring her demands to leave her alone and the hits she tried to give him, until her body finally gave into his. She finally broke. 8 weeks of holding in the sorrow, pain and hurt. She latched onto him as if her life depended on it. Crying and screaming into his neck. Occasionally trying to push herself away, only to latch onto him again, stronger. He lay with her body ontop of his. Finally feeling her body fall into a sleep. He cried along with her. He whispered into the air, directing it to their never born child: 

"If love could have saved you, you would have lived forever. My precious child, though you will never be conceived, you will always be in our hearts. Thought we will never see your face, you'll remain in our minds. Though we will never be able to hold your precious body, your presence will forever rain over us and stay treasured within our souls. You will never be born but you will always be loved." 

* * *

 

Elizabeth slept for the rest of the day. Raymond never moved on inch whilst her body lay ontop of his. The warmth of her body almost rested his mind. Almost. It was becoming night time and Ray had something on his mind that would not be able to rest. It was as if Elizabeth could read his mind. 

" Don't do it. It won't change nothing." Her voice was smothered in tiredness. 

" It will change something." 

" It's happened. Nothing you do will change that." 

" If you think for one minute that I would ever let any person lay a finger on my girlfriend, soul, life, and get away with it you clearly don't know me at all. I will never allow that man to walk from what he done to you and write about you, whilst I'm alive Elizabeth. You were 10 minutes away from dying. He raped you, assaulted you, attacked you and left you for dead--"

" Yes, thank you for fucking reminding me Ray. What, did you think I'd forgot about how my body is unrecognisable from bruising, how my joints were torn from their normal position and bones broken. Do you think I can't remember him raping me with both his cock and the glass bottle? How I screamed in agony.. How I nearly died. How I'll never be able to have a fucking child of my own??!! Don't worry Raymond, I'd never be able to forget that." She was now sat facing him. 

" Lizzie-- sorry. I just can't let him walk about from this. I'm sorry for even reminding you what he done to you, my love." 

She couldn't help but feel guilty for snapping at him. He'd been her other half for weeks. He would always be her other half. 

" I know, Ray. I know. -- come here, love." She lay down and he curled into her chest, pulling away slightly at hearing her wince at her brushing, but only being dragged further into her body." 

" Promise me, Raymond. Promise me you won't kill him. I don't care about him but I won't have you getting sent to prison and me having to live without you. That's something I can't do. Not now, not ever." 

" I promise I won't kill him, Elizabeth. You have my word." 

They lay there for some time. He popped his head up and looked into her eyes. Her noticed the bruising on her face was starting to go down and her broken nose was fully healed and its normal shape had reappeared again. 

" Elizabeth. Can I kiss you? I completely understand if it's too soo--" 

He didn't get to finish his last word as she brought his head upto hers, their lips meeting for the first time since they said their goodbyes at his house. She opened her legs slightly, allowing his body to move futhur up hers, his hand rested softly at the back of her neck whilst hers scratched through his cropped hair. They moaned at the familiar feeling of their tongues gliding over each others, their lips colliding together. They couldn't get enough of eachother. The love, anger, sadness, happiness, gratefulness and every other emotion poured through that one kiss. He could start to feel himself getting arroused. No, he needed to stop this. His lady was still bruised and tender. He wouldn't touch her until her body and mind was fully healed. Elizabeth felt it too. Apart from her tender core, she felt a wetness form. Her body wouldn't be able to handle that for a while. She couldn't allow her hormones to get the better of her. They both realised they were going too far. 

" As much as I would love this, darling girl-- I unfortunately won't be touching you until you are fully healed." 

She laughed. The first laugh in weeks. He loved it. She loved it. 

" Yeah, I think that would be best! I've missed you, Ray. I missed you the moment I walked out our bedroom door." 

" Oh Elizabeth. I've never missed anything more than I've missed you. I held your blanket around my body just to imagine your touch. I will never let you go again Lizzie. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. Lizzie-- can I ask you something?" 

" Of course Ray." 

" On the Windows, when I found you dea--.. Laying there. I noticed he wrote ' Russian slut ' I didn't know you were Russian?" 

" Technically I am. I was born in Russia and my parents are Russian, but they died when I was very young. Sam, my adoptive father was working in Russia at the time, he found me at an orphanage and brought me back to America." 

" Oh, well I never knew that. Do you speak Russian?" 

" Yes-- well broken Russian. Some things I've forgot over time." 

" Ahh, yes. дорогая моя, Элизабет. моя русская красавица. с кожей, как мягкий, как бархат и сердце, как большой, как луна. Я люблю тебя, очень дорого. I said-- my dear Elizabeth. My Russian beauty. with skin as soft as velvet ---" 

" and a heart as big as the moon. I love you dearly." Her voice hid a playfulness as she finished his sentence.

He smiled and nodded his head. 

" Lizzie, how about I bathe you tonight. Eric said you are fine to bathe and shower properly now. Allow me the honour to cherish your body." 

" I'd love that Raymond." 

He kissed her again, slowly, trying hard not to awaken their hormones. 

" I just need to speak with Dembe a moment, love. I'll be right back." 

* * *

 

Dembe and Ray stood at the end of the corridor, trying to keep their voices as low as possible.

" Dembe, I made a promise to Elizabeth that I wouldn't kill Donald, but that doesn't mean I can't touch him and kill him in other ways. I'll need the assistance of Baz and his team. Contact him and tell him I'll set up an account to transfer their payments in. I need them to track Donald down and keep him in their sight. I want to know where he is every moment of the day. Also, get him to track down every contact that Donald has regarding hiring prostitues from the year of 2013 to 2016 around the DC area. They cannot let him out of their sight. 

" Of course Raymond. What is your plan?" 

" I'll tell you once Lizzie has bathed, I need to get back to my woman. Make contact as soon as possible Dembe, and thank you my friend. For everything." 

The two men embraced in a hug. Raymond returned back to his lovely woman with a smile on his face. Donald won't know what's about to hit him. 

* * *

 

Raymond carried Liz to the bathroom adjusted to her bedroom. It held a large tub and shower, toilet and her own vanity. He placed her on the seat whilst he ran her bath. The warm water held a faint bubble bath, not enough to irritate her, but enough to relax her sore joints. He lit candles around the room and turned of the light. He undressed his woman and once again lifted her and placed her gently in the tub. Her body automatically relaxed and she groaned with joy at the feeling of the warm water relaxing her painful, bruised, damaged body. Raymond placed a seat next to the tub and rolled his shirt sleeves to his elbows. He washed her hair and rinsed it softly with clean water from the sink. He massaged her scalp and watched her face smile from his touch. He cleaned all over her body, gentle of her bruises. His soapy hand skimmed over her hidden place. Her hand stopped him from abandoning it. She guided his long thick fingers to her clit. His eyes locked on hers. 

" I need to see if I can still feel, Raymond. Please." 

" I wont enter you, Elizabeth. I will only stimulate your clit. If it gets too much or if--" 

She nodded. He nodded. His two fingers slowly began circulating her clit. Her hand left his fingers and stroked up his arm, stopping just below his elbow. His fingers pressed slightly harder but his actions remained slow. She felt nothing. She let her legs fall open and rest on either side of the bath tub. His eyes focused on her face, he saw no sign of pleasure. He quickened his pace slightly and then he saw it. Her mouth open and head fall backwards, resting against the cushion. She felt it. The tingling feeling inside her vagina as well as her clit. Tears fell from her eyes. Happy tears for once. 

" Raymond-- I feel it! I can feel it!" 

" Oh Lizzie, my darling girl!" 

His fingers never left her clit. He bent his body over the tub and met her mouth. Gladly and proudly swallowing her moans of pleasure. Her fingers tightened around his arm. His lips attached onto her jaw, then neck. Kissing and sucking. She was close. 

" Baby! Baby-- I'm gonna cum. I need to cum. Ray, I can still cum!!" 

" Cum, my Elizabeth. Cum for your Raymond." He whispered against her parted lips. His fingers circled faster. She felt it. The returning feeling of the cum dripping out of her centre. The pleasure flowing through her body. She orgasmed, she could still orgasm. Once his movement stopped he gripped her head and kissed her properly. Their tears mixed together at the first good news they've had. 

" I can still please you, Raymond-- I'll still be able to bring you pleasure." 

" Just looking at you brings me pleasure, Elizabeth. But I can give you pleasure. I will continue to do that for the rest of our lives, I swear." 

Once she was clean, he lifted her from the tub and dried her in a warm fluffy towel. He dressed her in a pair of his boxers and his grey jumper. He changed into a pair of clean boxers and sweat bottoms. He carried her bridal style to the bed. He sat her down on the edge whilst he opened the curtains, allowing the moonlight to cast over their bed, fluffed their pillows and once again brought her into his arms and placed them laying down on the bed. She lay curled next to him. Her legs intertwined with his and his feet covering hers. His naked top half felt wonderful against her body. She rested one arm around his shoulders whilst she grabbed onto his hands, playing with his fingers and short nails. His arm rested around her lower back and his hand rested on her arse. He held her hand and kissed over her face, making her squeal. 

" Lizzie, once your more recovered and Eric allows you to fly, how about we take that vacation in St Lucia?" 

" Oh Ray, that'd be perfect!! But what about your work? What happened to your company in Wall Street?" 

" Don't worry, my love.. I have one of my most trusted men working on my behalf. And the company is back up and running, the men managed to get off their lazy backsides and save it." 

" Ray?" 

" Lizzie?" 

" Would you still have wanted me if my body wouldn't have repaired?" 

" Elizabeth. I can't believe you'd even ask me that. I will always want you, regardless of what. I love your body and face but I'm in love with your mind and soul. There's a difference. You are my life, Elizabeth and I almost lost it. I was a prick even before this. I cheated on you, Lizzie. That will always be one of my biggest guilts, that and hitting you. Provoking you to self harm again. I swear Lizzie, from this point forward I will never hurt you again. I dedicate myself to only you Elizabeth, with pleasure. If you could just give me this last chance, I promise you'll never regret it." 

" Raymond-- it hurt me beyond words. Not the physical part, but the thought of you with another woman. But once I seen her, she resembled me a lot. Something made me forgive you then, I don't know what or why, but I forgave you. You can't hurt me again Raymond, I won't be able to survive it. You can't leave me, I'm in love with you Raymond. A love that attaches me to you in ways I'll never be able to understand. Promise me you'll never leave me." 

" I promise, Elizabeth. Promise me you won't leave me." 

" I promise, Raymond." 

She kissed him this time. Her body trying to bury itself into his. She traced his features and snuggled into his bodily warmth, smelling his scent on the jumper and on his naked skin. He heard her yawn and he snorted. 

" Get some sleep, love." 

" I love you!" 

" I love you, my Lizzie." 

She snuggled deeper into him and rested her head on his stomach, playing lightly with his fingers as she fell to sleep. He followed shortly after. 

_The moonlight shon upon the two sleeping figures. The moon being the witness to their promises to eachother. The moon watched over them both._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. The image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth & Raymond take their vacation. A tropical storm, photographs taken and an interesting flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whole lotta fluff & smut.  
> Enjoy everyone! :)

_He looked at her again,_  
_Now with the vague abject shyness that older men often have with young women,_  
_As though asking their indulgence for no longer being young._  
_-Stefan Zweig-_

* * *

 

Two months has now past since Elizabeth's attack. It was now September. The DC air was cooling down as it prepared for the following months of winter. Liz remained in the smallish house. Her body was recovering splendidly. Her physiotherapy had now stopped, since Raymond insisted she had one hour a day for almost two months. Her joints, limbs and bones were now working correctly again. Her once covered bruised body was now fading, her lovely pale skin broke through the blackness and she was starting to look like the old Elizabeth once again. She still had the horrible dreams but they were becoming less frequent now. Raymond suggested for her to see a therapist, but she refused. She only wanted and needed Ray. They spent their days walking around the open wilderness of the woods. She loved the returning cool air that danced through her body. Raymond had taken up a new hobby, well, not really a hobby, more off a new obsession. Photographs. He'd take photographs off her. Mostly when she wasn't looking or when she was fascinated by something and completely unaware of her surroundings. He loved taking photos of her in black and white, whilst she was bare faced and completely natural. Whether she was sleeping, eating, laughing or reading a book. He would always capture her beauty. He'd photo her when she was getting undressed and dressed. Capturing her concentrating on fastening the buttons of her shirt or sitting on the bed with her naked back to him, looking out the window. His photographs would never be of anything other than her. Elizabeth. 

Lizzie woke to the smell of fresh rich coffee and French toast. Her stomach grumbling at the smells. She was now eating properly again, her body was no longer a bag of bones but was back showing her womanly curves. She opened her eyes and smiled as she seen her man sat next to her with a tray of food on his lap. Her tummy felt sore today and her breasts felt heavy. She sat up and felt wetness. Not the arroused type but the type which suddenly came to a woman. Fuck. She kicked the blanket back and looked down from where she was sitting.. A small patch of blood came through her panties and sat on the white sheets of the bed. She bounced off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She looked for tampons and seen there was none there. Shit. Raymond was frightened at first when he saw her quickly move from the bed, but as he looked down he too noticed the small patch of blood. He remembered she had came off the pill since her attack. He placed the tray onto the side and started removing the sheets, placing a fresh one ontop. 

" Ray, I've just came on my period.." Her head popped from the bathroom door. 

" I know darling, I'm just putting fresh sheets on, I'll bring you some fresh panties now, Lizzie." 

" No Ray-- I mean, I haven't got any tampons with me." 

" Ahh-- I thought I had requested some to be bought for you. Hmm, not to worry, I'll phone Dembe now and he'll bring you some." 

Raymond walked to the other side of the room and got a fresh pair of panties out of the drawer whilst phoning Dembe.. 

" Hello Dembe, I'm gonna need you to run into the local store and pick up a box of tampons-- yes, that brand-- oh, and also could you pick up that vanilla and cookie dough ice cream she loves-- great, thank you." 

Ray grabbed the panties and also a thick dark towel. 

" Lizzie, come here." He shouted softly into the bathroom. 

Lizzie appeared from the bathroom holding her tummy and wearing only a white tank top. Ray placed the large towel on her side of the bed and patted it for her to sit. She made her way over to the bed and sat carefully, making sure to place herself directly on the towel. Raymond brought the tray to his lap and brought her body closer to his. She was now leaning against him with his hand around her shoulders. Raymond fed her the French toast and watched how she ate it in record time, she licked his fingers, trying to savour every bit of sweetness she could get. He laughed at how she frowned when no food was left. He brought the coffee to her mouth, and watched as she sipped the rich flavours. 

" I really hate being a woman sometimes." 

" Ahh, but woman have these unfortunate cycles simply because men aren't strong enough, only a woman is able to bleed for 7 days and suffer with symptoms of tiredness, pains and everyother thing that comes with having a period." 

" My tummy hurts, Ray" 

" Come here, my love" 

She placed her head on his lap and twisted her body so only her lower area was on the towel and legs hanging over the edge. Ray traced his fingers over her stomach, trying to ease the cramps, it looked like it was working as her body started to relax. She was still in pain though. Her body fidgeted as the pressure in her lower stomach grew. Raymond hated seeing her like this. It wasn't fare, not to any woman. He had an idea. 

" Open your legs, Elizabeth." 

She did, she looked into his eyes as she felt his fingers trace her hip bones and lightly touch her short pubic hair. His long finger made its way to her clit. His finger traced her clit slowly and started rubbing light circles. 

" Ray" her eyes closed and her hips rocked slightly, mimicking his actions. She felt her cramps ease. 

" Does that feel better, sweet girl? Mhmm?" 

" Yeah Ray-- feels so good.. Thank you, thanks-- my love" 

" Never thank me, darling. You see, when a woman is on her period and starts experiencing cramps, an orgasm is the best thing to ease them, even better than heat. When you orgasm your body releases endorphins such as; oxytocin and dopamine, those hormones ease the pain away, working much stronger than any sort of pain killers." 

His fingers pressed harder into her clit, whilst his pace quickened. She fussed around for his other hand and played with his free fingers over her head. She started moaning stronger, the pleasure of his fingers and the sound of his husky voice sent jolts through her body, how a man could talk about the woman's body and enable her to become more turned on, she'd never know. Her back arched as he pressed futher, his wrist moving faster. She moaned his name as her legs shook and her body tense. She felt his growing errecton on her head. She came as she called his name. Her cramps had eased considerably, almost completely gone. 

" Thank you Raymond-- thank you my love!" Her breathing still hitched from her orgasm. 

Raymond sat up and placed a kiss on her forehead and walked into the bathroom, washing his hands. He started running a bath for his woman. 

* * *

 

10 days later, Raymond and Elizabeth found themselves sat in Ray's private jet, on their way to the Caribbean for their much needed vacation. Eric had examined Liz and gave her the all clear to fly. He'd never seen a woman so happy! Ray had bought her a whole new wardrobe for the vacation, not knowing how long they'd be there for, he also made sure Dembe was in charge of his 'situation' involving a certain someone, named Donald. He would make sure Elizabeth never lifted a finger whilst they were on vacation, but she also had some of her own commands, wanting him to relax fully too because he deserved it. Just before their flight had left, Raymond placed a small box in the zip compartment of his suitcase, this would be a surprise he was certainly anxious about.

Elizabeth was sat in a large chair, that transformed into a bed with a push of a button, she sat facing her man. Raymond held a glass of whiskey in one hand whilst massaging his woman's feet. They were talking about everything they wanted to do whilst they were here, one definitely being not leaving their villa, private beach-- which Ray had kind of lied about, but Liz didn't know that yet. He noticed a change in Elizabeth this past week, her body responding to his touch whenever he kissed her or pleasured her with his fingers, or how she became stroppy whenever he ended things because they got to far. She had tried to pleasure him but he refused, he wanted his first release of pleasure to be inside her and not in her mouth or hand. He looked up at the woman sat in front on him. The woman who was staring directly into his eyes with the tip of her thumb in her mouth and legs slightly open. He knew what she was trying to accomplish, and if he wasn't careful he'd fall right into her trap. He felt himself becoming hard at the sight of her, she noticed it too, as she was now sliding off the seat and making her way to straddle his lap. Her short little skirt rose higher on her thighs as she settled herself directly onto his groin, purposely brushing against his bulge. He growled and she smirked. He kept his hands tight on the armrests, not wanting to touch her soft skin, trying not to loose his composure. He was failing. She noticed the change in him too.. So she stepped up to the challenge. She slowly lifted her index and middle fingers to her lips and slid them into her mouth. His eyes automatically shot and focused on her actions. He watched as she licked up and around her slim fingers, mimicking the act of a blowjob, he couldn't help himself, he wanted to taste her fingers. He latched onto her wrist and popped her fingers out of her mouth and placed them into his. He caressed them and watched as her mouth parted and eyes locked onto his actions. She needed to up the game. She moved her fingers and trailed them down her thin tank top, circling and flicking her nipples on the way. Her fingers disappeared under her skirt, he could no longer see the tease. He ripped the fabric from her hips and through it on the floor. He growled and moaned as he noticed his woman decided to forgo her panties. She grinned at his reaction. He hawked her every move, watching her little fingers reach her throbbing clit. Her hips unconsciously bucked as she relieved some of the sexual tension. It wasn't enough. Raymond was rock solid as he watched this magnificent creature pleasure herself, on his lap, making whines of pleasure and frustration, as it wasn't enough. He smiled. 

" Please Raymond.. Please enter me!" 

" What? Can't make yourself cum Lizzie? Oh precious girl-- do you want your Raymond to do it for you?" 

" Yes, please Raymond! Please do it for me." Her voice became excited, as she thought he was finally going to enter her. 

Raymond took one last swig of his scotch and placed it back in the drink holder. He ran his fingers through the wetness of her folds and then smelt her sweet scent. He quickly lifted her and turned her around, placing her back to him whilst she sat backwards, straddling him once again. She went to turn around and complain but his words beat her to it.. 

" I'm not entering you, Elizabeth. Now-- you can either rub that throbbing clit of yours against my bulge and make yourself cum that way or you can go and sulk in your chair for the next few hours. It's up to you, Lizzie." 

He purposely thrust his groin upwards, making her clit press down on his cock. She moaned at the feeling. She knew what she needed to do. 

" You're an asshole" 

" Mhmm, indeed." He laughed as she shook her head. He opened his legs wider, making her thighs open more too. She had to do it. 

Liz placed her hands on his and started grinding against his hidden length. Her head fell back as she rubbed her pulsing clit against his stone coloured suit pants. Her hands left his and she rested them on top of her head, this new feeling was so new and intense, it was wonderful! Raymond watched as his little minx dry humped his bulge, watching her hip movement increase and feeling a wet patch form from her juices. He clung onto every bit of will power not to just rip his cock out of his pants and thrust into her. He saw her hands move from her head and come behind her lower back, crossing her wrists over eachother. She wanted him to hold onto her. A form of restraining. Could he do it? He let his hand circle around her wrists. 

" Do you enjoy grinding against my hidden cock, Lizzie?" His voice whispered into her ear. 

" Mmmmhm, yes Raymond! I do." 

Her grinds became quicker, and her moans became louder. She needed to cum. 

" Raymond!! --- fuck. Need to cum" 

" Are you asking me if your aloud to cum, Elizabeth?" 

" Yes. Fuck-- please!" 

He thust his bulge into her clit. " Yes, you may cum Elizabeth." 

With a moan, whine and wetness coming from her, she came. 

She slithered out of his lap and crawled back into her chair. She rested her bare feet on his thighs and spread her legs wide, giving him an open view of her glistening core. Raymond worked his tongue inside his mouth and chewed on his cheek. He watched as she poured herself a glass of whiskey and stare out the window, acting oblivious to her current position. He had an idea. He reached into his carry bag and pulled out his professional camera. He quickly captured this vixen in front of him, legs spread wide, drinking his whiskey and looking out to the clouds. 

" Beautiful." 

Her mouth smiled against the glass as she heard the word escape his mind. 

* * *

 

They finally arrived in the beautiful island of St Lucia. After Raymond changed his pants from her juices and her finding a pair of panties and a pair of white shorts, they finally made their way off his jet and into the scorching heat of the Caribbean. The clear blue sky and the smell of rum invaded the air around them. A silver Mercedes was waiting for them both. A man took their bags and greeted Raymond with a hug. Clearly they know eachother then. Raymond opened the car door and waited for Liz to slide in before getting in after her. She rolled the car window down and stook nearly her whole body out the window, watching the tropical beaches, bars and little fruit markets go past them. She was in love. She knew it would be beautiful but never this beautiful. She felt Raymond slide his body next to hers. She gripped his hand and smiled brightly at him. He was transfixed by her beauty. Her smile, and the brown locks that danced with the breeze from the open window. The drive lasted for around 15 minutes. Raymond got out the car and came around to open her door. They found themselves on a small air strip, that held a small helicopter. Was they flying again? 

" Lizzie, dear.. I never told you, my villa is situated on its own island, away from the tourist part of st Lucia and hotels." 

" Wait-- so you don't own a villa with a private beach, you own your own island?" 

" Technically, yes! The flight will only be 5 minutes." 

She was almost bursting with excitement. She jumped up onto Ray and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing his cheeks and lips. He couldn't stop laughing at her excitement. A small cough interrupted them both. 

" Excuse me, but Mr Reddington, the helicopter is ready whenever you are." 

He turned his attention back to Lizzie.. " Shall we go, my lovely?" 

" Yes!!" 

They flew over the turquoise waters, reaching a small island which held white sand, tropical Palm trees and a large villa. Ray's island. The helicopter landed on a small area of the island, the man took their bags and placed them on a small car buggy. Raymond helped Elizabeth down and took her hand in his. The buggy drove along the untouched white sand, until it reached the giant villa, it was even bigger now she was face to face with it. It held open glass sliding doors, a huge balcony and that's just what she could see from the outside! Ray brought her up the few large stones that were used as a pathway to the entrance. He slid the glass doors and they entered his villa. The cool air con hit her skin, automatically cooling her down from the Caribbean heat. The floor was once again cream marble, it held a staircase that created a U shape in the centre. Big white doors opened into all different rooms of the house; a living room, kitchen, gym, spa.. Upstairs were 6 master bedrooms, all with their own bathroom, closet rooms and a stairway that led to the roof. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed. Finally Ray took her to meet the few staff. They had their own cook, pool man and maid. They all had separate rooms at the back of the house. They were all lovely and enjoyed finally meeting Elizabeth. Raymond had Elizabeths luggage unpacked by her maid, all her clothes, swimwear and everything else was placed into her closet. He was pleased to see that all requests of new makeup and perfume had been already set up for her. They seen their bedroom that they'd be staying in and he knew she'd immediately love it. The walls were white and the floor was covered in white carpet. It had huge Windows and a door in the middle which opened outwards onto the large balcony, which held two sun loungers, a jacuzzi in the corner and even a smallish barbecue. It overlooked their own beach and their turquoise, crystal clear ocean. It was perfect. 

" Raymond, it's perfect! It the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed." 

She was looking out into the ocean but he was looking at her. 

" Yes, it is." 

She released he wasn't talking about the ocean, but instead about her. She closed the short distance between them and rose on her toes, bringing her lips to his. Her hands rested on his cheeks as his rested on her hips. Their kiss was slow. Their tongues slid along each others and their moans increased at the feeling. He couldn't help but bring her closer into him, angling her head to the side so he could deepen it even more. Her hands tugged at his shirt, then making their way to his neck. He backed her up against the glass balcony, he lifted her and placed her legs around him. Her lips made their way to his neck, nipping and sucking, enlightening groans from him. She inhaled his unique cologne and kissed against his Adam's apple. His hands tugged at her tank top and threw it on the chair. He kissed the plump skin of her breasts and licked in the valley of her juicy breasts. He walked them back into the bedroom and fell onto the king size bed. He unclasped her bra and licked her rosy nipples, watching her arch into him. She managed to unfree his shirt and release it from his body. She brought his naked chest to her breasts and licked against his lips. His tongue shot out and sucked hers into his mouth. He tasted exquisite. She tasted like heaven. She scratched her nails down his chest and felt the muscles of his toned tummy and the v line she loved so much. Her fingers tried undoing his zipper but he stopped her. He spoke into her breasts.. 

" Lizzie, I can't." 

" Why, Raymond? Why?" 

" I can't afford to hurt you. It may not be safe. I won't risk it."

" You can tell me if you don't want to Ray, I'm a big girl.. I'd fully understand if--" 

he brought her face tightly between his large hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

" Don't you dare think like that. Don't you think for one moment I haven't wanted, dreamt, fantasised about making love to you again, Elizabeth. Not having sex with you has been the most excruciating thing, but I can't and won't hurt you." 

" I don't feel pain any longer Ray, I had tampons in me for almost a week. Please, can you phone Eric and ask him, if he says no then I won't pressure you, but please Ray.. We need this. I need your touch." 

He kissed her lips. " Ill phone, Elizabeth. Straight after we've ate." 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the day eating lunch and exploring their island. Elizabeth changed into her bikini whilst Ray wore swim shorts. They walked along most of the beach, hand in hand whilst the warm water splashed at their feet. They sunbathed on the sand and Raymond kept rolling her body on his, ignoring the playful moans as she tried to catch a tan. Ray was lucky, within half an hour, his skin turned even more golden. She lay with her back to the strong sun, her face buried into Ray's bicep whilst his fingers trailed up and down her naked spine. Her bikini top was placed next to her, her naked breasts were sat ontop of the white sand. This is what paradise felt like. She sat up, facing Raymond with her breasts covered in sand. She opened his tanned legs and situated herself inbetween them. His arm automatically covered her breasts, not that he was worrried anyone would see, since he had his own island and staff weren't aloud on the beach whilst they were on it, but simply because he loved touching them. She rested her hands on his legs, running through the soft hairs and trailing down to his feet. 

" Ray?" 

" Yes Lizzie?" 

" You have lovely feet you know.." 

" Do I now?" 

She nodded and ran her fingers over his soft skin and touched his toes. They were so soft, tanned and his nails were white and short. They were perfect. 

" I believe you have a foot fetish for my feet Elizabeth.. I must say, I have always loved your small delicate feet.. In fact, I think I need to see them again." 

He spun her body around and lifted her feet to his mouth.. Kissing and tickling them, making her roar with laughter and escape his touch, she crawled into the shallow part of the water and rolled backwards laughing as he crawled towards her. He picked her up and threw her body over his shoulder, into a firemans lift. Tears fell from her eyes with laughter as he dipped them into the clear water. She splashed him as she tried to run away, but the water slowed her down.. He gripped onto her by the hips and picked her up, throwing her into the water and laughing himself. They played like that for some time, like two big kids. They swam, kissed and loved under the Caribbean sun. It was sunset when they made their way into the villa. They showered together and had a little nap. Raymond woke first, he reached for his phone and clicked on Eric's number..

" Hello Eric, it's Raymond."

" Hello Raymond, is everything okay? Is Elizabeth okay?"

" Yes everything is fine, she's perfect. I just had a question to ask you."

" Sure, ask away.."

" I was wondering when the suitable time would be for Elizabeth and I to be able to ingage in sexual contact again?"

" Well, after the latest examination, you are both fine to enter into a sexual relationship again from now on. I only suggest going gentle with her and making sure she is lubricated well." 

" Thank you Eric. See you when we get home." 

" Call if you need anything, Raymond. Enjoy your vacation." 

Raymond was beyond relieved and more than excited. He would make this special with her tonight. They both deserved it. 

They had a causal dinner at the back of the villa, near the huge pool and slide area. She loved how her bruises had almost completely gone, leaving only small ones here and there, her white skin turned a golden brown and her blue eyes stood out even more. They made their way back into the villa at around 11 pm. She dressed in a baby blue night slip that rested just below her arse and wore no panties. He wore his silk pajama pants with no shirt, the night had become even hotter, but a storm was situated in the middle of the ocean. Lightning struck the skies and thunder echoed over their island. No rain or wind was available though. Their large windows were slid open to the sides and the door was wide open, allowing the tropical storm to light up their room. Raymond sat at the head of the bed, camera next to him watching his woman sit with an ice cube running over her neck and chest. The lightening lit up her features. He had to capture this. She was too focused on keeping cool and watching the sky light up to notice her Raymond snapping photos of her. He angled the camera in different ways, capturing the way she sat, moved and moved the ice cube along her collar bones, the drips wetting the silk of her slip. She rose off the edge of the bed and stood at the open windows, the white net curtain circled lightly around her frame, her right hand rested on the net. 

" Stay in that position but turn your head to me, Elizabeth." 

She looked at him, confused at first, until she witnessed him with the camera. She stayed in that position, unaware of how beautiful she looked. He sat the camera down and stared into her eyes. He curled his index finger, motioning for her to come to him. She let go off the curtain and made her way over to him. Grabbing more ice, she crawled on the bed and sat on her knees. She took the clamp out of her hair and let her damp locks fall and frame her face. She began drawing circles over her arms with the ice, whilst still staring into his eyes. He picked the camera up once again and switched it onto a vintage filter. 

" Come closer, Lizzie." 

She crawled closer. He opened his legs and placed the camera lower.. The lense captured her full length as she played with the ice. A thin layer of sweat covered her body from their heat. She crawled closer to Raymond and kissed up his legs, from his feet to his thigh. He never missed a snapshot of her. She dropped the ice and rested on her legs once again. She grapped Ray's free hand and stroked his fingers up her damp body, tracing over the curve of her breasts and up her neck. She kissed the palm of his hand, tips of his fingers and stared into the camera lense as she sucked his middle finger into his mouth. They were both in the most seductive, erotic situation they'd ever been in. She focused back onto his eyes, staring as she sucked at his fingers. He placed his thumb on her lips, drawing along her bottom and then top, before pushing it into her mouth. She crawled backwards and let the thin strap of her slip fall off her shoulder. She opened her legs and stroked down her thighs. He flipped the switch on the camera, turning it into a video. He knelt and pushed her gently to lay down. 

" Perform for me, Elizabeth." 

He stood on the bed, letting the camera focus on her body. She rolled on the side and let her arms play seductively with her hair. She bit her lip and pulled the slip from her body, revieling her naked frame. She let her legs fall open as her hand slid to her wet core. He captured every moment, every detail of this masterpiece. Her tanned skin, naturally bare faced, damp locks and red plumped lips from the ice. He knelt inbetween her legs, moving her hand from her core and replacing it with his. His golden, long thick fingers playing with the wetness between her folds. Capturing how her head pushed back into the bed, back arching and the storm creating the perfect setting. He switched the camera off and placed it on the bed stand. He brought her feet to his mouth, kissing her toes and nibbling against the pads. He licked the inside of her thighs, and nipped at her hip bones. His tongue ran through her soft pubic hair and made its way to her clit. The taste of her bringing him already so much pleasure. Her hands ran through his cropped hair and pushed him closer to her pussy. He gripped her hand and placed it to the side. His tongue ran through her folds, lapping up the wetness. He brought his hands under her legs and placed them over his shoulders, he licked over her clit, sucking and grinding his teeth lightly over the bundle of nerves. He watched her body become an art work. The light sweat, her face full of pleasure, her hands playing with her breasts whilst she moaned his name. Her body tensed as he licked faster at her clit. She came with moans, whines and love pouring from her mouth. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him up her body. The lighting dating over their features and creating short light in the darkened room. The moonlight shon through the opened Windows and reflected on their bodies. He slid his tongue into her mouth, feeling her moan with pleasure from the taste of herself on his tongue and lips. She tugged at his lips as he played with her hands. His mouth connected with her neck, leaving his own marks whilst she pulled his pants down his legs, relived that he didn't try to stop her. He pushed her upwards until her head was near the end of the bed. Both their bodies shaking from sweat, love and the need to touch eachother more and more. He placed the tip of his errect cock at her dripping entrance, with a slight nod from her he slowly entered her. She winced slightly. He stopped and waited until she nodded again. They both groaned and moaned, writhing with pleasure as they finally felt eachother for the first time in so longer. Their arms fell, joined together by hands, over the bottom of the bed. Her legs wrapped around his lower back, as he slowly made love to her. Tears fell from her eyes, he kissed every single one of them. She whispered words of love into his ear and against his lips as his cock pushed in and out of her. He kissed over her face and breasts, whispering his dedication to her. She flipped them over until he was laying on his back and she was sat, slowly riding him. She grabbed onto his hands and brought them upto her breasts, holding them there as she rocked against him. Their moans intertwined with the thunder throughout the room. He brought her down and kissed her fiercely. They're bodies tensed as the last shot of lightning mimicked the orgasm that ripped through their joined bodies. She fell completely ontop of him. He rolled them into the middle of the bed. They were covered in swear and tears. Their bodies slipping against eachother as they moved into a more comfortable position. She lay with her lover, bestfriend and heart inbetween her thighs, resting his head against her breasts whilst he stroked her legs. She scraped her fingers through his short hair and then moved down his smooth soft tanned back. 

" I love you, Raymond." 

" I love you, Elizabeth." 

They fell asleep. Their sweaty bodies joined together and never letting go throughout the night. The storm carrying on until the early hours of the morning. The curtains dancing from the slight breeze and once again, the moon watching over them as they slept. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. A commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raymond asks Elizabeth a question that will change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, smut & erotic sexual tension. 
> 
> All kudos & comments are very much appreciated! Thank you :)   
> Also-- if anyone has Tumblr, feel free to follow me: spaderlover56 
> 
> Enjoy!!

_It still amazes me—the power she has._  
 _This tiny woman can bring me to my knees with a look.. A sigh._  
 _But I wouldn't have it any other way._  
 _I've seen what freedom has to offer._  
 _Misery._  
 _Bring on the fucking chains;_  
 _I'll take slavery any day._

* * *

The day was hotter. Almost unbearable. The blue sky held no clouds and the sun scorched down on his island. No wind swayed the large leaves on the tropical trees. They were still laying in the same position from the night before, their bodies forming a new layer of sweat from the hot air that flew freely throughout their room. Elizabeth was first to wake. Her dark locks clung to her face and her mouth was dry. Raymond clung to her small waist as she tried to slide from underneath him, his arms automatically clinging to the pillow as a replacement. His naked body was uncovered as the thin damp sheet shifted from his form. She opened the fridge and poured herself a cold glass of orange juice with ice, making one for him too. She admired his golden body, his toned legs, muscly back and shoulders and his firm arse.. She had an idea. She went into the bathroom and rinsed a cloth under the cold water, ringing it out slightly and walking back over to their bed. She pushed the sheet fully from the bed and sat her naked body onto his calf. She lifted the damp cloth and hovered it over his body, letting the drips fall up his legs and onto his lower back. She felt him start to wake up. Raymond awoke to a cool wetness forming along his legs and lower back, it contrasted well with the rest of his body that was hot and sweaty. He lifted his head from the pillow and turned to see his woman sat, naked, on his calf dripping a damp cloth over him. His body automatically turned, now laying on his back with his head rested on the headboard. He watched as her damp locks clung to her neck, the glistening sheen of sweat formed on her body, her bright blue eyes and pink full lips and her core forming a wetness on his shin. Elizabeth brushed the cloth up and down his legs, wiping away the hotness and cooling his body down wonderfully. As she moved more up his body, her clit rubbed firmly against his leg, enlightening a moan from the sensation. Ray watched as her clit rubbed quickly, accidentally over his leg. His cock became instantly hard.. She dragged the cloth over his v line, avoiding his errection, and then onto his stomach. He propped himself up onto the headboard, sitting up straight with his legs spread out, and watching as she cleaned all his body, never missing an inch of him. He placed his large hands under her thighs and lifted her so she was sat on his lower stomach. His fingers dipped into the crease of her hip and thigh. 

" Oh Elizabeth, I was most certainly cooling off then, but now as I feel your pussy leaving a wetness on my stomach, I'm afraid my temperature has started to rise again." His voice was husky. 

She automatically grinded her clit against his stomach, doing anything to release some kind of pleasure.

" Mhhmm, does that feel nice Lizzie? Does it feel good when you dry hump areas of my body?" 

" Yea-- mmmm, so good Ray!" 

She pressed her breasts into his chest and reached her hand behind, gripping onto his solid length and feeling it pulse around her small hand. Ray let out a groan as her fingers swiped over his throbbing head, wiping the pre cum down the sides. She brought her hand away from his cock and smirked as he growled at the loss of pleasure.. 

" So impatient, aren't you Ray!" 

When he didn't answer she latched her teeth onto his nipple and bit gently down. Ray hissed at the pleasurable pain and gripped tighter onto her skin. She whispered against his nipple, licking slightly.. 

" Answer me, Raymond." 

Raymond became even more hard at his dominant woman. 

" Yes, Elizabeth.. I'm so impatient!" 

Liz brought the palm of her hand upto Ray's mouth.. " Lick it." 

Raymond dragged his tongue up and down her palm, tasting her honey scented hand cream. Her hand wondered back down to his cock and resumed her previous actions. Raymond tried his best not to thrust his hips harder against her grip but he wasn't the one in control, she was. Oh how roles had reversed. He gladly surrendered himself to her, submitting himself to her power. Her hand tugged, squooze and slid up and down his length. His lips latched onto her breast, biting down and rolling his tongue around her hardened nipples. Her head fell back as she started rubbing herself against his stomach again. Raymond felt the jolts start to shoot threw his cock, begging to burst threw the tiny hole on the top of his swollen head. 

" Don't you dare!" She hissed against his lips. His mouth opened, thinking she would kiss him, but instead she licked her tongue over his full lips, then licking into his mouth. His mouth was addictive, she wanted to explore every inch of it, that is exactly what she would do. Raymond contined to moan and whisper crude and dirty words against her mouth as her hand picked up the pase. 

" You'll ask me to cum Raymond. Don't you dare cum without doing so!" 

" Fuck-- Elizabeth, Liz I need to cum! Can I cum?!" 

" No. You're going to watch me first, then I may allow you to follow." 

She grabbed his large hand and placed it over his cock, making him masturbate whilst watching her pleasure herself. His hand assaulted his cock. 

" You're to keep your eyes on me, whilst I make myself cum. Don't cum before me and don't remove your hand from your thick cock, understood?" 

" Mmmm- yes! Lizzie, I understand." 

She placed her hands around his neck and lifted until his eyes were locked onto hers. Her hips resumed to grind against his stomach, her large clit pulsing and rubbing, causing the most delightful friction. Her eyes shut as a low pressure formed in her tummy, slowly making its way to her cunt. Raymond never let his eyes move from perfect features. There was something so erotic at them both pleasuring themselves for eachother. Her eyes screwed shut, her clit rubbing hard against his stomach, his hand pumping fast against his cock. Her eyes shot open and looked deeply into his.. She felt her orgasm rip through her core, shaking and whining his name whilst she scraped her nails through his hair. 

" Elizabeth-- please! I'm begging you, can I cum?" 

" Yes, Raymond! Cum for me!" 

And so he did. His hot seed shot out and dropped through his fingers. Her name splilled from his mouth as he growled from his orgasm. Once they had calmed down, he went to find tissues for hands, but her grip on his wrist stopped him. She brought his dripping fingers and sucked them into her mouth, lapping up his cum and not missing a drip. He moaned at watching her actions. She was going to be the death of him, and oh what a lovely death it would be. He couldn't control himself, he needed to bury himself in her and fuck her senseless until **she** remembered who was in charge. Until **he** could remember who was in charge. He pushed her off his lap and flipped her body over until she was resting on her hands and knees, doggy style. She gasped at his quick actions. He widened her legs and dragged his thick head through her soaking folds, purposely rubbing against her still sensitive clit. Her ass pushed back into his body, feeling his soft pubic hair tickle her cheeks. He leaned over her, pressing his body against her back and growled into her ear.. 

" I'm going to show you who you belong to Lizzie. Never forget who owns you, who you belong to Elizabeth." 

He pushed slowly into her, feeling her tunnel ajust once again to his length. 

" Show me how I belong to you Raymond, show me!" 

" Oh I'll show you, Lizzie." 

He slammed his length in and out of her. Fucking her hard from behind. Her delightful screams bounced off the walls and into the ocean. Her breasts bounced as he rammed relentlessly into her. He reached down and grabbed her jaw, turning her head so he could whisper against her mouth.. 

" Who do you belong to, Elizabeth? Tell me" 

" You Raymond.. I--- ahhhh fuck!!! I belong to you!" 

" Yes you do sweet girl." 

He resumed his actions, her arms gave in, her breasts and chest were pressed into the bed whilst her back arched and ass lifted higher in the air. Her face rolled to the side, looking slightly up at him. Raymond growled at the sight of her in this new position. 

" Ohh Lizzie. I'm gonna do filthy things to you whilst we're here." 

" Mmmm Ray! You feel so good inside me baby! Harder!" 

His hips thrust faster and their screams and pleas and whines grew louder. They eventually came together. His body collapsed onto hers. They lay there breathing hard for a while, until he suddenly became hard again. After so long not been able to bring her joy, he needed to repay her every second of the day. Her body lay on the side, he came behind her, spooning her and lifted her leg up, placing one of his to slide inbetween hers. She brought her hand around his neck, pushing her head into his neck. 

" Tell me the filthy things you're gonna do to me, Raymond." 

He chuckled. A deep throaty chuckle. His hand made its way to her neck, grabbing it gently, making her look at him. He brought his lips to her ear and dropped his voice low, knowing what it does to her.. 

" It would take more that a day to tell you what I **will** be doing to you, Elizabeth. You see Lizzie, there are more ways than just sex or foreplay to make a woman cum. The best thing about our relationship is were aloud to be whatever we want.. At the start, I was the dominant and you the little submissive, but now our roles can reverse.. I still own you, your body and everything about you but you certainly own me, Lizzie. You are able to submit me to do whatever you want, I find myself drooling and worshiping you, you're my very own religion.. 

His hand made its way was south, she knew where it would end up. 

Your my very own god. I rank you higher than the gods in the sky, I repeat your name over like a prayer, I will do anything and everything for you. But the interesting and most erotic thing is, I get to fuck you like your my own little slut whilst your pussy belongs only to me and I also get to make love to you because your my angel, an untouched goddess that I have the pleasure of kissing and caressing every inch of your skin. You know that I'll never hurt you baby, but I will punish you.. No longer in the way I used to, because I no longer need the power to take control and you no longer feel the need to let go.. My punishments to you will be because you have me wrapped around your little finger, you seduce my mind whilst I seduce your body. That's what makes our love so pure and erotic, that's why the first time I fucked you I knew it would never be the last time. My body and mind is now submitted to you, dear girl.. You are my master and I am your lover. That's real love and real happiness Lizzie. It's when you go to sleep every night hoping that you are less happy than your lover; its hoping that you've given everything you could to them so that their day could be just a tiny bit better.. That's what I think when I look at you. You're both my dirty little girl and my precious angel." 

His hand had reached her core. His two large fingers slid inside her glistening tunnel. The words, tone, whisper against her ear had paralysed her. She knew she had some kind of thing over him but to hear him say that she was his master was something else entirely. Their roles had switched. Their relationship had changed. In a way, her attack changed something in the both of them, they both seen they no longer needed the violent sex or violent punishments. He didn't need to hurt her and she didn't need him to hurt her, for them to feel pleasure. They both enjoyed the love making and slow delightful sex.. But they still very much enjoyed the dirty and rough sex, even still loved the restraining side of it, but it was now because they knew they didn't have to do it to orgasm. That's what changed. 

Her lips attached onto his. Their mouths made love. His fingers thrusted in and out of her. He pushed her body down so she lay on her back, he folded her knees and pushed them down to the bed. She was fully exposed to his eyes. He pinched her clit with his fingers and watched as her hips grinded against them. 

" Keep still." 

He resumed his actions but she disobeyed him. His hand slapped her pussy, her back arched and she moaned at the feeling. His closed his mouth on her ear.. 

" Do you like being a bad girl for me Lizzie?" 

" Yes-- I like being naughty for you!" 

His hand slapped harder against her cunt. 

" Say it again.." 

" I like being naughty for you" 

" Mhhmmm-- how I love hearing those words coming out of your mouth!" 

He quickly pushed three fingers inside her this time and began thrusting in and out of her! She latched her hand onto his arms and dug her nails into his flesh. She moaned and screamed his name. 

" I'll decide when you fucking cum, Elizabeth! I may not even let you cum at all, since you've been a bad little girl.. But you enjoy that and I enjoy doing this to you." 

Elizabeth placed her thumb on her clit and rubbed faster, scared in case he stopped his fingers. 

" Get your fingers off your clit, Lizzie!" 

" No!" She roared into the room as he added another finger. Pleasure ran through her body. Raymond dragged her thumb away and bit down on her neck. 

" Do you wanna cum Elizabeth? Let me hear you beg!" 

" RAYMOND! FUCK PLEASEEEEE--- I NEED.. PLEASE CAN I CUM? SORRY FOR NOT OBEYING YOU!" 

His fingers pulsed faster and just as she was about to cum, he withdrew and laughed evilly. 

She rolled onto his body and hissed as he threw her backwards, landing on the pillows. She was sexually furious, she knew it was her own fault but she was feeling naughty. Clearly that backfired on her. Ray laughed at her pouty, stroppy face.. Elizabeth crawled and knelt on his body. Raymond smirked as she pushed him back. 

" Oh Lizzie, I bet you won't miss behave again, will you?" 

She ignored him and straddled his face, she placed her clit on his mouth and growled as he never opened. She tried grinding against him but he just shuck his head. She squooze his nostrils shut, holding it there until he had to open his mouth to breathe. He eventfully did, and she took advantage, letting her clit enter his mouth. He growled and squooze her ass tightly. He gave into her actions. Of course he did. He spanked her ass hard as he lapped at her clit. Her hands rested on the head board as he nipped at her bundle of nerves. 

" You're one cheeky minx, Elizabeth Keen!!" 

" Mhmmm!" 

He carried on until her body finally gave in and she came in his mouth. With one last smack on her arse, he lifted her to lay on his body.

" You're still my master Raymond." 

" You're still my submissive Elizabeth." 

" Now I'm your master Ray." 

" Now I'm your submissive Lizzie." 

* * *

 

They finally managed to get themselves out of bed by early afternoon, they showered and changed into their swimware. Liz wore a white bikini with emerald jewels along the tip, Ray wore black shorts. They spent a while in the pool, playing on the water slides and sunbathing. They made cocktails together and made love in the water. They had lunch on the beach, eating a prawn salad and drinking fresh coconut water. He took pictures of her nude in the sand, walking out the water and eating fruit. She took photos of them both, kissing, laughing and him sulking when she tormented him. He lay on the sun lounger, feet in the turquoise ocean, whilst she was jumping over the waves, laughing hysterically when she fell. He was a man in total love. Her naked tanned body held white bikini marks from her little bikini bottoms. He loved watching her hair stick to her back as she walked out the water and sat on his sun lounger. She was his naked goddess. She lay inbetween his legs on the sunlounger, her feet also dangling over and splashing lightly against the water. Her naked body sizzling under the hot sun. She felt free, she felt loved, she felt once again.. A woman. His hand traced over her body, across her breasts, along her lips, brushing against her sex, but they knew it wasn't in a sexual way, it was in a loving way. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his tummy, playing with his chest hair and kissing the few veins in his arm. His feet played with hers, their toes playing with eachothers and ending up with the ankles tangled together. She fell asleep. He knew she hadn't applied sun cream for a while so he dragged her naked body up more, so her head was rested on his shoulder, her breasts against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, sheilding her from the blazing sun and made sure her hair covered her neck and shoulders. They stayed there like that until sunset. He carried her back into the villa, placing a towel over her body and placed her on the bed. She slept under the air con whilst he placed tropical flowers next to her for when she awoke. He had something planned for tonight. Something that would change them. He made sure everything was set up, then showered and dressed. Wearing a crisp white shirt, beige shorts and bare feet. He placed the small box into his pocket and woke his lady up. 

* * *

 

After she showered, Raymond had layed fresh panties and bra, a white dress that clung to her top half and puffed out a little and rested just over her knees and a perfume bottle that was his favourite. She dressed and styled her hair, letting her natural curls fall loosly and applied light makeup; a little bit of mascara that made her eyes shine even brighter, a little bit of blush that sat perfectly on her sun kissed face and a little bit of lip gloss on her plumped lips. She sprayed the perfume on her pulse points and finally made her way out, looking for her man. She found him standing at the kitchen island, dressed perfectly. He turned around and admired her. She looked like a sunkissed Angel. His Angel. She was perfect. 

" You are truly the most beautiful, enhancing woman I've ever witnessed, Elizabeth." 

He held his hand out for her and she gladly accepted. They embraced and kissed slowly. 

" You look perfect, Ray" 

He kissed her once more before leading her away. 

" Close your eyes a moment Lizzie." 

He slid the doors open and seen everything was perfect. 

" Open." 

Tears formed in her eyes at the perfect sight. Thousands of rose petals made a path from the house to the beach. She automatically followed them. They stopped half way into the beach, sat in front of her was a table with a rose and a candle and surrounding it was thousands of candles placed in the sand, making the only light on the beach. The moon sat high in the dark sky and lit over the water. Rose petals also formed a heart shaped in the sand. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked back to Raymond. He smiled and nodded his head. He walked over to her side and kissed her neck. She turned around and pulled his body into hers, she hugged him tightly and kissed along his ears and head, whispering her love for him and how beautiful the scene was. He wiped the tears and pulled the chair out for her, she sat with a huge smile on her face. He sat facing her and held her hand in his. The first course was brought out to them, a fresh crisp salad with a special Caribbean dressing over. It was amazing! They spoke about wanting to live out here forever, she asked how he came to buy the island and how often he visited. He had bought it three years ago and visited mainly in the winter. She was the first guest to ever visit. They ate their other courses and drank fruity cocktails and even took a shot of rum. His foot tapped against the sand as he became nervous. A smallish man entered onto the beach and sat by the trees, a smallish drum was placed in front of him, his hands began tapping on it, creating a smooth rhyme. Ray stood from the chair and once again held his hand out for his woman.. 

" Dance with me, Lizzie." 

" I'd love to Raymond." 

She took his hand and let him lead them into the middle of the sand. He pressed her body to his and placed his hand on her lower back whilst holding her hand with his. She placed her arm around his neck and rested her hand on the top of his spine. His thigh parted her legs as he started to sway and spin her. She knew he was a brilliant dancer, but she never knew he could dance like this. He ground his groin into her core and smiled as her lips parted. He dipped her and circled her around him. They kissed and smiled as they danced under the moonlight. The beat slowed down and eventually came to a stop. Ray took both of her hands and kissed her nuckles. He let go and took a step back. One hand reached into his pocket and removed the small black box. He knelt down on one knee and lifted the box to her, opening the top and letting a diamond rock engagement ring appear in front of her. Elizabeth gasped and tears started filling her eyes. Her hands shot to her mouth as no words could escape her mouth. Raymond lifted the ring and placed it at the tip of her ring finger.. 

" Elizabeth Keen, from the moment you entered my life you became the centre of my universe. My love for you began the moment I saw you standing there; your long legs and big blue eyes. Your pure soul managed to spark the life back again in me. I know our relationship has been complicated, I know we aren't exactly the most normal of people, but my love for you would wipe this earth away if I allowed it. Your are my bestfriend, lover, soulmate and my life Elizabeth. You are a woman who has brought me more laughter, happiness and desire in a short amount of time, than any person has in my whole life time. You are one incredible lady, it is my pleasure and an honour to be able to present you with this ring. If you accept, you will make me the happiest man on earth. I love you, my angel, my soul.. I love you more than I can express. Would you do me the honour of marrying me? -- Elizabeth, will you marry me?" 

TBC...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. A love on the hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair declare their love ontop of a rocky hill, looking over the ocean. Raymond hears some news from back in DC and Liz feels something isn't right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been in Russia for the last couple of days celebrating my fathers birthday. All chapters will become regular again now :) 
> 
> Fluff & Smut including surprising BDSM.

_She knelt before me,_  
 _Her eyes burning into mine whilst her lips beg for me to take her,_  
 _I tried refusing it,_  
 _It brought back too many harsh memories,_  
 _But eventually I gave in,_  
 _I always give in to her._

* * *

We were in separate cars, driving up the steep narrow path of the cliff hills. We didn't wait, we couldn't wait. Normally when a man proposes to a woman and she says 'yes' the pair spend months, even years preparing for that special day.. Spending thousands of dollars on venues, entertainment and everything else that comes with a wedding. But what's the point in it all? We didn't want to wait, we didn't want to wait more than two days to make our commitment to eachother.. We only needed a white dress for me and a tux for him, flowers for me to hold and two rings to exchange our vows with. So we did it all within a day, preparing and shopping.. That's how I found myself sitting in a car, getting drove to finally marry the love of my life. We didn't need guests to witness our love, we just needed eachother. Our small wedding was set on a hillside of Saint Lucia, overlooking the tropical paradise and the blue ocean. My dress was perfect, it held two thin straps, backless and clung to my body and trailed along the floor. It was perfect. I held a bunch of white roses in my hands and stood at the end of the pathway, scattered with red roses and looked at my soon to be husband, waiting at the top for me with tears in his eyes and a proud smile. He looked perfect, of course. His black tux fitted his body, showing his muscles and perfect figure.. Considering we were in the Caribbean, not a drop of sweat was formed on his tanned skin. She was blessed, blessed to be marrying this man. He watched as her graceful body walked down the man made isle. Her white fitted dress trailing behind her, her glowing bronzed skin creating the perfect canvas against the whiteness of her dress. She looked like an angel, a goddess, a masterpiece. She was the most beautiful woman on the earth, and she was becoming his wife. He knew he was the luckiest man. As she reached closer to him, he held out his hand and watched how her elegant fingers grasped onto his, the diamond engagement ring shining against the sun. They were placed under palm trees and rose bushes, whilst a man was waiting for them to confess their love. They both exchanged their love for one other, forgoing the long speech, simply saying a few lines of endearment. Simple words that expressed their never ending love for one other. Their eyes never shifted apart, always staring into eachothers whilst they spoke the words and finally exchanged rings. The two rings were simple but expensive. Extremely expensive. Hers matched the engagement ring, except it was plain with small white gold diamonds placed around the top of the band. His was matching without the diamonds. The thing that made them so special was the messages underneath.. 'My Liz' engraved in his & 'My Ray' engraved in hers. They kissed, danced and cried happiness under the sun, finally officially Man and Wife. They signed the papers and Liz changed her second name to his. She was no longer Elizabeth Keen, she was now and forever Elizabeth Reddington. They made their way back to their island, holding eachother and whisper words of their love. They could just about keep their hands off eachother, just about. They made love in the sunset, marking eachothers bodies with their commitment formed in love bites. They repeated these actions until the moon rose above them. Wrapped in thin blankets, Elizabeth and Raymond Reddington were now truely eachothers. Forever. 

* * *

 

They had now been on their island for over a month. A month of new beginnings and new memories. They spent their days soaking up the sun, swimming in the water, making love anywhere and everywhere and laughing and smiling in eachothers form. They became more in love with eachother every day, if that was even possible.. They were inseparable. Neither one could spend more than half an hour without eachother. Their bond was tied and un-replaceable. The sex had changed though.. They were like wild animals nearly all the time, God knows how many calories they burned up! They did most of their love making at night, espcially under the stars and moon. They started going out some nights too, going into the local town and sitting in bars drinking bears and cocktails, dancing to the Carribean beat with the locals and eating the delicious foods. It was honestly perfection. It was currently afternoon, Liz was laying in their spa room getting massaged in oils and creams, feeling her skin becoming even softer by the woman's touch. She remembered the last couple of nights with Ray, their sex had been animal like and almost vicious but Ray was holding back with something. She had asked him to tie her up and he pushed it off and pretended he was too close to an orgasm. Then she had tried submitting herself to him, sitting on her knees with her hands on her lap, perorming a classic submissive pose one does to her Dom or master, but once again he was having none of it. She didn't know why, but she kind of missed involving some elements of BDSM in their sex, yes she liked that they didn't need to depend on it no more but she still enjoyed it now and again. She actually still enjoyed being Ray's fucktoy. Ever since the whole incident with Donald he had changed almost, it was like he was afraid of hurting her or pushing her. She wanted to push that away though, she will push that away. Tonight. 

Ray was in the downstairs gym, sweating and grunting as he deadlifted the weights. He enjoyed weightlifting, it gave him a release sort off, not a sexual one but a more aggressive one. He sat on the bench and swilled the water, drying the sweat running along his slight abs in his stomach. He was thinking about her, of course he was, he always thought about her. She had changed a little these last couple of days though, he knew what she was trying to do whilst they had sex, but he couldn't. Not that he didn't want too, but he just kept thinking that if he did submit to what she wanted, he'd bring back unwanted memories, and that was the last thing he wanted to fucking do! No way was he having his wife crying and terrified in her sleep again. Not a chance in hell would he allow it. But he wanted to give in to her, he wanted to tie her down and fuck her harder than he ever has. Secretly he still loved and craved to see her on her knees in front of him, kneeling for her Dom. He loved perorming BDSM on her and he knew she loved it too, especially since now they both knew they didn't need it, somehow though.. That just made it a whole lot sexier. But he couldn't give in, he wouldn't give in. Would he? 

* * *

 

Raymond was behind their huge open kitchen cooking dinner for them. He dismissed the staff for the night and instead took on the job as chef. He loved hearing her laugh everytime he missed an ingredient or spilt something, okay.. He wasn't the greatest cook but he just loved spreading sauce on lizs body and getting to lick it off. She was dressed in underwear, fucking sexy underwear. She wore a little silk creamy pair of panties, Brazilian with little frills which had 'Wife' written on the ass part in diamonds and a matching bra to go with it. He bought her it as a little wedding present for the night they officially became husband and wife, but once he saw her in it, it was gone within seconds. She was too much, too hot and thank god no one else was in their villa otherwise he'd knock any man out who even looked at her. He was just about to bury his face in her tight perfect pussy when his phone started ringing. 

" Fuck! I'm gonna kill this man if it isn't important." He spat as he reached for his phone. 

Liz giggled and sat up, watching her man snap at the man on the other line. 

" WHAT? this better be important!" 

His tone disappeared once he heard who it was.. He held his phone away from his mouth and picked Liz off the marble counter. 

" Woman, get your hot ass up those stairs and wait for me in the bedroom. Don't take those panties off until I get there, understood?" 

Oh how she loved when he took charge. 

" Hmmm, what about dinner though? All that hard work, hmmm?" She growled into his ear whilst dragging his hand down her tummy to cup her sex. 

" Get the fuck up those stairs, Elizabeth! Within 10 minutes I'll have my cock buried in that tight cunt whilst your screaming my name.. Now go!" 

Liz almost came right there. She loved when he spoke dirty. As she skimmed past him he slapped her ass, hard. Finally!! 

Ray growld at his little minx and sat on the leather stool, bringing the phone back up to his ear. 

**_" My woman is going to be the death of me Baz, I'm telling you! So-- What's the update?"_ **

**_" Everything has been going perfect since your left Raymond, the target has been in our sight and I've had my men keeping up with his phone records, payments and every other detail or movement he's made so far.."_ **

**_" Ahh, great. But since your phoning me Baz, I'm guessing something has changed-- lets get this over with shall we?"_ **

**_" Around 15 mins ago, Dan was checking on Donald's payments and he noticed that he'd bought a one way ticket to London, he leaves in 3 days at 1 pm."_ **

**_" Really now.. Looks like Donny boy is a fan of the British accent then, wait until he realises that British women are far too upper class for him, he'll soon be hiding under a rock! Right, I want Dan keeping a constant look out to see if any changes has been made to that ticket, if he leaves before tomorrow I want you and the team to grab him and take him to the warehouse, as planned. Have Dembe arrange my jet to pick me up at 12 pm tomorrow, he'll know all the details. Baz, don't let Donald out of DC, understood?"_ **

**_" Certainly Raymond, as soon as this call ends, details will be arranged. Oh-- will Miss Keen require any needs for when the jet lands?"_ **

**_" It's now Mrs Reddington actually Baz, I'll explain tomorrow. Liz will not be flying back to DC with me, she'll remain here, I can't have her involved in this business."_ **

**_" Ohh-- Congratulations! Certainly Raymond. Another slight incident.. Elliot hacked into Donald's web browser and found he'd been doing a lot of research on you. He also had searched for the two of you together. He checked out her apartment again and noticed it was completely clean, he hasn't been back since."_ **

**_" The cunt will be meeting me in person very soon, he shan't have to wait long. Thanks for informing me Baz, see you tomorrow."_ **

**_" See you tomorrow Raymond."_ **

Ray slammed the phone on the counter. He felt the anger boiling inside him at the thought of the cunt trying to get away from his consequences. Ray smiled also at the thought of what was about to come to Donald, he'll wish his mom hadn't spread her legs, the moment I get my hands on him. Raymond stood from the chair and almost leaped up the stairs. He needed to fuck, hard! He needed to bury his anger inside his woman's tight cunt, that's exactly what he was going to do. 

Liz was sat on the floor, at the end of their bed. She placed herself once again in the submissive position. She'd convince Raymond to try BDSM out again, even if it was just for one night! She needed this, craved it! Hopefully he'd understand and let go off the concern he had. She heard his footsteps leap up the stairs, her tummy fluttered and her core tingled. Raymond flung the door open and stormed his way over to his woman, he noticed her position but didn't care at the minute, he needed to bury himself inside her. He pushed her out against the floor and crawled inbetween her legs, he latched his lips onto hers and forced his tongue into her hot mouth. She moaned against him and flung her head back when he bit down on her plump lip. He was aggressive, good! She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and forced their mouths even closer together. Their breathing was rough and her hips started to grind against his groin, feeling his cock painfully wanting to escape his jeans. Raymond couldn't get enough of her, he pressed his body firmly against hers, feeling her wetness run against his shielded cock and moan when he took a handful of her hair into his hand. He made his way onto her neck, sucking and biting against the spot behind her ear that she loved most. He needed her, craved her body, she was his antidote. 

" Fuck, Raymond-- don't stop!" She whined as he caressed her body. 

" Don't you worry, baby! I won't be stopping for hours!" 

" Love! Raymond-- please, please just give into me!" 

" I am, Lizzie! Baby I am" 

" No Raymond.. You know what I mean!" 

Ray growled against her neck, of course he knew was she meant! He stopped his kissing and pulled away from her body. He stood and placed his hands on the back of his head, tilting his head back and moaning. He paced back and forth and finally sat on the end of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the woman still laying on the floor.

" I can't Elizabeth. I can't go back to that anymore! Not after--" 

" Raymond! Stop! What happened won't change anything, it's in the past! Yes it almost fucking destroyed me but you were the one that saved me. I don't have the dreams no more, I don't hold the marks or the scars, it's no longer apart of me! Why can't you just accept that?" 

" FUCKING HELL LIZZIE!! You know why I can't accept that, because I stood over your body and thought you were dead, I held you in my fucking arms every night and cried whilst your body shuck with fear and as you screamed from the memories! He hurt you in ways I can't and will never be able to feel, I can't and WON'T hurt you Elizabeth! Not as much as I want to try BDSM again, I can't!" 

" You won't hurt me Raymond! I know you won't! You don't have to use the whips or the belt if you don't want to, just spank me and tie me and tease me until I'm begging you to let me cum! Just let me be your submissive, let me give pleasure to you Raymond, please! A submissive finds empowerment through yielding to another, let me feel powerful whilst you dominate me. 

Liz knelt up and removed her bra. She slowly crawled over to her husband and knelt before him, she removed the socks from his feet and looked upto him. 

Do you want to know who I am Raymond? I'm your woman, I ache to please you, I'd beg to serve you and yearn to worship you. I'm your wife, I'm your soul, I'm your slut, baby girl, toy and your property.. But most of all I'm your love. My body burns for you just like my heart beats for you and my soul belongs to you. I'm yours. You once told me at the very start of our relationship that I'll eventually call you Sir because I want to, not because I have to.. I WANT to call you sir. Just let me submit to you, Raymond. You said I was your weakness Raymond-- but you're very much my strength. Do you know what this is called?" 

" Power exchange." 

" Yes." 

She slowly bent her head and lowered her lips to the top of his feet. She kissed along his soft skin and licked around his ankle, making sure to repeat the same attention to his other foot. Raymond looked down at this woman, his woman, kissing his feet. A tear fell down his cheek at the sight. The words she spoke were true, BDSM isn't about whips and rough sex, it's truely about power exchange. Liz truely is a submissive, she wants to feel her masters love, my love. She wants to be my special girl, made to feel loved and placed above all others. To be taken and used for my own pleasure; then held in my arms to be loved. That's what makes her the strongest person he'd even met.

" You think I have power over you, Elizabeth. But you have no idea the power you have over me." 

Ray grabbed her chin and lifted her to look at him. His voice was husky and almost growling when he spoke.. 

" If we try this again they'll be no safe words, Lizzie. You're my submissive, that means you put every bit of trust into me, you KNOW I won't hurt you in the slightest bit, only painful pleasure. I won't use whips or my belt today and not until we get home. Tonight, you're my fuck toy and my little slut, you'll call me Sir or Master and you'll beg for my cock, understand?" 

" Yes sir!" Liz was on fire. This is what she wanted, she was proud to be his wife/love/sub/slut.. She was his. Forever. 

" Very well. Now kneel high on your knees and open your mouth, your gonna suck your masters cock dry and swallow every bit of cum." 

" Yes master!" 

Ray unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his legs, along with his undies. His long thick cock stood firmly against his stomach, drops of pre cum was already dripping from the little slit that sat on the thick head. Liz licked her lips at the sight of his cock, her hand unconsciously trailed down to her clit. Raymond slapped her cheek, not hard to leave a mark but enough to get her attention. 

" Did I fucking say you could rub your clit? Your sweet little cunt is mine, only mine! You don't get to touch it!" 

" Sorry sir! I'm just so turned on!" 

" I know you are, little girl! You're just craving for my big cock to stretch your tight cunt aren't you?" 

Liz moaned at his words, Jesus, she actually needed to cum and he hadn't even touthced her yet!

" Yes master! I can't wait to feel you inside me." 

" Spit in my hand." 

Liz bent her head and spat into her masters Palm. Raymond brought his hand up and gave his cock a few hard strokes, groaning at finally getting some release. He latched onto the back of his woman's head and brought her mouth to the tip of his cock. He grabbed the thick base and pushed her mouth downwards. His hips jerked automatically at the feeling of her warm tongue running up and down him. He released her head and brought his hands to rest behind him, letting his little submissive pleasure him. Liz moaned at the feeling of his length stretching her mouth, he wasn't only a wide fit but also a long one. She couldn't exactly fit him all into her mouth and instead had to use her hand to rub against the bottom. 

" Don't you dare. You're fitting your whole mouth onto my cock this time, Lizzie. You're gonna deepthroat me until my seed spills down into your throat." 

Ray grabbed onto the side of lizs face and pulled her mouth right down onto his cock, her nose buried into his dark pubic hairs and her head tried to resist. He let her come up for air and smiled at how her breath panted as if she'd been underwater for hours. He dragged her mouth once again down and moaned as he felt the tip of his head bounce against the back of her throat. He repeated these actions until he witnessed her eyes filled with tears and slobber running down her chin and onto her chest and breasts. 

" Open your throat, Lizzie and breath through your nose. It will become more bearable." 

Liz done what her master asked and was relived it actually worked. She gagged as he held his cock at the back of her throat and listened as his moans ran in the air. She felt his legs tense and then his hot seed squirt down her throat. She was slowly aloud to come up for air, but she wanted to please him.. She licked down his shaft and lapped up any mess until his cock was free from any cum or saliva. She loved when she seen him smiling down at her. She'd done well. 

" Mmmm, you're so good my little slut! Do you enjoy having a cock down your throat?" 

" Yes sir! I love having your cock in my mouth! I love being your little slut." 

" I bet you do." 

Raymond leaped up and dragged his woman from the floor, picking her up and then throwing her onto the bed. Before she could bounce a second time, Raymond was already ontop of her. He reached into the bedside drawer and drew out a pair of metal handcuffs. 

" I'm gonna cuff you to this bed and then make you cum until your crying. I want the staff in the house behind us to hear you scream your masters name!" 

He grapped her arms and pulled them until her wrists were joined together, he attached the cuffs to each one and then locked them onto the head board. Ray closed her mouth next to her ear and whispers huskily..

" How does it feel knowing that your completely under my control. Knowing I can do anything to your body whilst you can't fight back?" 

Liz felt her juices trail down her thigh. Fuck. 

" I-I-- It feels-- so.." 

" On, I know a way to check how you feel!" 

His thick long fingers trailed down her toned stomach and slit into her wet panties. His finger slid down her slit and circled the entrance, wiping her juices across her clit. He moaned at how wet she already was. 

" Ohhh, the little girl likes being held and tied, does she? Such a dirty girl aren't you? Tell me what you are?" 

Liz tried to grind against his fingers but that only caused them to move back onto her stomach. She needed release!! " I'm a dirty girl, fuck!! I'm your dirty slut, master!" 

" Mmm yes you are. You're mine. Only mine. And after tonight I want your tight little pussy bare from now on, get rid of the pubic hair, I want you smooth for your master and husband." 

" Yes sir! I promise I'll shave tonight." 

" No, you'll go down to the spa and get waxed." 

" Yes master!" " Master!! Make me cum"

Before Liz knew it her body was flipped over and her ass was in the air. 

_SMACK_

_"_ Have you just told your master what to do?" 

" Shit! No no-- sorry, sir!" 

_SMACK_

Liz moaned as her masters hand came down on her ass cheek, the stinging turned into pleasure as his hand picked up the pase. 

" Don't you ever forget who you belong to. I tell you when you can cum, I am the one who makes you cum. Understood?" 

His hand came down again but this time on her pussy lips. Liz jerked forward and winced at the stinging sensation. 

" I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me!" 

" I'll make you beg for your forgiveness whilst I'm making your cum viciously." 

With one last spank, Raymond pushed 3 fingers into her tight cunt, feeling her juices trickle down his fingers and onto his wrist. He pumped in and out fast whilst making a 'come her' motion against her top wall, hitting her G Spot each time, his other hand pressed into her clit and rubbed until she was trying to get away from his touch. Liz had never felt anything like it. 

" Let me hear you beg for my forgiveness, you little slut!" 

" SIR!!!!!!" 

" FUCK-- IM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" 

" MASTER PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" 

Rays fingers pumped faster until she was literally screaming the villa down. This is what he needed to hear. 

" Tell me who your cunt belongs to and then I might allow you to cum!" 

" MASTER! MASTER!" 

Liz was screaming, crying tears of pleasure and the need for release, she could hardly breathe. 

" MY CUNT BELONGS TO YOU! ONLY YOU!--- PLEASEEEE! MY TIGHT PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU!" 

" YES IT FUCKING DOES. ITS MINE, ONLY MINE!" Ray gritted through his teeth. 

" ONLY YOURS! SIR PLEASE-- I NEED TO CUM, CAN I CUM!??!" 

" Cum for your master, my dirty little girl!" 

Elizabeth screamed as her juices exploded from her pussy, her orgasm ripped through her body and paralysed her. She fell ontop of the bed, her hands still restrained over her and breathed her thank you to her master. Raymond flipped her body back around and kissed her nipples, licking and biting until she began moaning again. He needed to be inside her hot tight channel. Now. 

He spread her legs and smacked against her sensitive clit. He grabbed his length and pushed it through her dripping folds and teased her clit. She began withering again on the bed. He lined his thick head against her entrance and thrust hard into her cunt. She still felt like a virgin even after they many times they'd fucked. He groaned at the most wonderful feeling. He placed his hands on either side of her head and whispered against her mouth.. 

" I'm going to fuck you until your hot cunt can't take any more of my cock.. You're gonna scream my name whilst you cum and then I'm gonna fuck you again and again until you collapse." _Which wasn't gonna take long_. 

" Yes master! Please fuck me, sir.. Hard! Take my body and use me.. I'm yours!!" 

Pray groaned and nearly came just by her filthy mouth. " Yes you fucking are mine." 

With that he began thrusting into his woman. He pulled on her nipples and squooze until she couldn't take it anymore. He placed his hand over her mouth whilst her legs got placed on his shoulders, giving them a new experience all together. He bit and sucked over her body and she asked to return the favour. He accepted. His cock assaulted her cunt and bounced, almost hitting her cervix. Their moans and cried echoed throughout the villa and their sweat soaked into the bed. 

" FUCK!!!!! Master-- sir, feels so good!!!" 

Raymond thrust even deeper, his balls smacked against her ass and his pubic hairs skimmed her clit. He gripped her neck, putting slight pressure on her throat with his hand. 

" TELL ME YOU'RE MINE, LIZZIE! SCREAM IT WHILST YOU CUM! NOW!!" 

Elizabeth shuck with the force of her orgasm. 

" YES! YES! IM YOURS RA-- SIR!!! IM YOURS!" 

They both came in unison. They flopped onto the bed and tried to catch their breath. He unclipped her wrists and brought her body to lie ontop of his. After a few moments they were already at it again. They carried on until hours later, having the biggest sexathon. She rode him, they had foreplay, bondage, role play and age play and spoke words of filth to eachother. It was early hours in the morning when they finally couldn't do it no longer. Their bodies sunk into the sticky bed and she cradled herself into his arms. They were almost falling asleep until Ray remembered..

" Lizzie, baby--" 

" Hmmm??" She groaned, trying to sleep. 

" Elizabeth, I have to return to DC tomorrow for a few days. Business emergency with Dembe and a few others. I'll be back by the end of the week." 

That grabbed lizs attention. She managed to sit up and look over her man. 

" Why? Why aren't I coming with you?" 

" It's only work related lovely, I'll be back here as soon as I can! I promise!" 

" I don't like you leaving me Raymond-- what if something happens here or to you there.. No I need--" 

Ray could sense she was starting to panic. Especially since what happened last time he went away on business. He quickly gave her his hand and watched her fingers latch onto his, her body finally started to relax. He pushed her back down so he was spooning her. 

" Baby, Dembe just needed my help with work and nothing is going to happen to either one of us! I swear on my beautiful wife's life, I will come back to you in a few days." 

" You promise Ray?" 

" I promise my love." 

" You promise you'll call and Skype me whilst your there.. I don't care if your busy!" 

Ray giggled. " Of course, my woman! I promise." 

" Okay. What time do you leave?" 

" Around 12 pm tomorrow-- well today actually." 

" Get some sleep then, love. And make sure to wake me tomorrow before you go! 

" I love you, Elizabeth. Sweet dreams darling girl." 

" I love you, Raymond. Good night!" 

Raymond wrapped his arm protectively around his wife's waist. Her back rested against his chest and her hands still held his fingers as they fell into a blissful sleep. Man and wife. Dominate and Submissive. Lovers.

* * *

Raymond sat next to his sleeping wife, watching as her naked body was like an art work with his marks on it. He hated leaving her but he needed to deal with a twat back in DC. He was leaving in a few minutes and wanted to say goodbye to his lover before he went. He gently kissed her face and rubbed her arms until her eyes started to flutter open. He smiled when he seen those big sleepy beautiful eyes latch onto his face. God she was beautiful. 

" Baby, I'm leaving now for DC. I'll call once I land. If you need anything make sure to ask Lorrine, she speaks fluent English and she may even tell you some funny stories, trust me.. They're funny! I'm going to miss you, sweetheart." 

" I'll miss you too my love! I may even surprise you with a few naughty pics."

Ray growld. Yes, she would most certainly be the death of him. 

" Your master wants you to video yourself playing with that sweet pussy of yours everyday until I'm home. Your not aloud to orgasm though, understood?" 

" Yes sir!" She smiled mischievously. 

" Good! I love you, my perfect wife." 

" I love you, my perfect husband." 

Raymond gave his wife a long kiss until he finally had to leave. He missed her already.

" Stay safe Ray!" 

Raymond turned around and smiled, before walking out the villa. 

Lizzie lay there for a few moments. She didn't know why she said for him to stay safe, she just felt a weird feeling that she had to tell him. Probably just a wife's worry, she thought. She fell asleep on his pillow for the next few hours, fuck she was really worn out. 

It was 4 am by the time she woke. She stretched in the bed and winced as her muscles and core hurt. A good hurt. She pulled on a pair of Cotten panties, shorts and one of Ray's shirts and made her way out into the kitchen. She spotted bits of blood on the bed, fucking hell-- they had been rough last night! She smiled at the thought. Downstairs, Lorraine was stood washing the kitchen. Once liz was sat on the stool, the pair engaged in conversations whilst Liz sipped at the freshly squooze mango juice. Her stomach didn't feel to good and she felt groggy. She apologised to Lorraine and made her way back up to their room. As soon as she entered she ran across the floor and into their master bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat up and threw up violently. She gagged as she spat the remaining sick up and slid into the cool floor. What had she ate? She thought back to the last few days, they'd been eating rice with meat mainly. It can't be food poison because it would have come on her the same day, and Ray would have had it too. She didn't feel fluey or had a headache.. Apart from the sickness she felt fine. She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Stripping from her clothes she entered the shower and sunk into the blasts off hot water. It was heaven. 

Once she was out, she dried her body off and began dressing. But it came again. The sickness. Once again she threw up into the toilet. What the fuck was up with her? She sat on the floor and pulled her toiletries bag to her side, looking for tablets her eyes glued onto the box of tampons. Her mind froze as she tried to remember the date. Wait-- her period.. She should have gotten her period by now, she was well off the date. She bolted out the room and grabbed her phone. 3 missed calls of Ray. She quickly hit call back and sat on the edge of the bed, holding the tampons. 

" **_Lizzie? Is everything okay? Why didn't you pick up my calls?"_**

" **_Yeah, I'm fine Ray! I was downstairs and then I came up to our room, I think I'm coming down with something."_**

**_" Are you sick? Elizabeth, shall I phone the private doctor to come visit you?"_ **

**_" No, no, no-- I'm fine. Err, how are you? Did the flight go okay?"_ **

**_" Lizzie, I'm a bit worried, you were fine when I left you.. I'm gonna call the doctor for you."_ **

**_" Love, I'm fine.. Probably jus--_ **

Liz ran towards the toilet and threw up. She could hear Raymond shouting down the phone but she was too busy with her head down the toilet. Something wasn't right. 

" **_Baby! Lizzie!! Answer me, Elizabeth! Are you okay?"_**

**_" I've thrown up again."_ **

**_" I'm calling the doctor, Elizabeth. As soon as I've dealt with this I'll be straight by your side! Go get into bed Lizzie, I mean it-- I don't want you to move from that bed until the doctor has examined you, okay?"_ **

**_" Okay, Raymond! I wish you were here."_ **

**_" Me too, Lizzie. Me too! I'll be back by your side soon. The doctor will be here within the next hour, and then I will phone you back. I love you, Elizabeth."_ **

**_" Okay, my love! I love you, Raymond."_ **

Liz lay on her side. Her hands automatically went to her stomach. Was it because she had thrown up or because her mind was telling her that something wasn't right. Something was happening.. With her, with her body... 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. An unexpected delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Liz and Ray in different countries, they're both unaware of how their lives are about to significantly change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violent scenes with psychological abuse & a sweet revenge. No smut but a whole lotta fluff. Plus a bad ass Liz! 
> 
> Enjoy! :) Let me know what youse think by leaving kudos or comments.. I appreciate you all!

_Her body hadn't changed yet,_  
_But she could vision the swelling._  
_His body hadn't beat him yet,_  
_But he had just killed him._

* * *

**_ Saint Lucia, Caribbean: _ **

Liz remained in the same position on their bed. Her hand cradled her stomach, almost as if she was carrying a new form of life.. But she wasn't. She couldn't be. She wasn't able to carry a child after the assault. Could she? Even though Eric had told her the chances of her getting pregnant were almost impossible, there was still that tiny percentage that God was on her side. But she knew deep down, that was her just hanging onto the impossible. She heard Lorraine opening the door and letting a man inside their villa, it must be the doctor. She propped herself up on the headboard and lifted her body outside the sheets. A small nock on the door.. 

" Mrs Reddington, the doctor is here to check on you." Lorraine's gentle voice spoke behind the door. 

" Come in doctor." 

The door opened and a tall man walked in carrying a leather bag and a pleasant smile on his face.

" Hello, Mrs Reddington. My name is Dr Smith.. Raymond has alerted me that you're not feeling very well and have been vomititing these last few hours?" 

" Yes. It started just after Raymond left, I was downstairs speaking with Lorraine and I felt my stomach flip, so I ran into my bathroom and started vomiting, it happened a few times after that also." 

" Have you experienced any other symptoms? Headaches, temperature or diarrhoea?" 

" None, doctor. I feel perfectly fine.. Just a little tired." 

" Well Mrs Reddington, I'm going to do a quick examine over your, just to completely rule out food poisoning or any infections.-- would you remove your shirt please, I need to check your chest." 

Liz hesitated. It was stupid, he was a doctor for god sake! 

" Urr-- yeah sure.. Sorry it's just my husband is rather--" 

" Of course. Don't worry, I'll only take a moment and then you can put your shirt back on." 

Liz removed the shirt and glanced over to see the doctor removing a few medical equipment from his bag. He checked for any mucus in the lungs, checked her temperature and pulse and ruled out any infections or upcoming illnesses. 

" Well Mrs Reddington, your body is perfectly healthy and nothing is out of place.. I was wondering though, would you be able to tell me when your last period was?" 

" It was over a month ago. I remembered today once I noticed my tampons that I was very late, normally my menstrual cycle is almost perfect." 

" Ahh, I see. Sorry for the personal questions but, do you and Raymond use protection whilst having sexual intercourse?" 

" We don't need to doctor. Last month I was involved in an attack, rape was involved and I found out I wasn't able to have children because of the damages." 

" And was the predicament was certain-- as in 100% certain?" 

" Not 100% no, he said that their was a 99% chance I couldn't have children.. We just took his word, like I said-- erm it was a vicious rape." 

" Mrs Reddington, I would like to run a pregnancy test-- just to settle your mind. The symptoms you have are extremely similar to a woman who is pregnant. Beside the nausea have you experienced anything else? Such as; cravings or a high sex drive?" 

" I've been eating more recently yes, especially sweet things but I thought that was just because I was due on my period! And, erm-- our sex has been.. Well as you can see.. Unstoppable recently." 

The doctor glanced at the sheets and at the small bruises on the woman's body. Raymond's handprints. 

The doctor let out a little chuckle. " Yes. Well with your permission, would I be able to run the test?" 

" Yes, of course." 

Elizabeth lay on the bed. Her heart was beating fast and a lump was beginning to form in her throat. 

" If you could urinate in this small tube and pass it back out to me once your done, I'll be able to give you your news." 

Liz hopped off the bed and walked in the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet, she placed the small cap underneath and waited until it was almost full. She popped the top on it, washed herself up and returned it to the doctor. Her hands were clammy and her breath was stuck in her lungs. A small table had been set out for the doctor to test the urine. She sat on the edge of the bed, the few minutes seemed like hours, she was impatient.. She just wanted the bad news to be over with! 

" Mrs Reddington..." 

Liz turned her body to the doctor. 

" Congratulations, you're pregnant!" 

* * *

 

**_ Washington, USA: _ **

Raymond was sat in the back of his Porsche. He was worried sick after the phone call of his wife, he hated he couldn't be there when she was feeling poorly! At least his doctor would be able to see to her every need and get her better in no time. He was on his way to meet up with Baz and the team.. They were supposed to be waiting until three days to grab Donald but now they knew he was planning to leave the country, the abduction would be happening within 2 days. They were only a few mins away from the warehouse were Baz was setting up the site for them, when Ray's phone began ringing. 

**" Hello, Elizabeth! How are you my love? Has the doctor been?"**

**" Hey, my man! Yeah-- erm, he's just left.."**

**" Somethings wrong Elizabeth, I can hear it in your voice---"**

**" No, no! Everything's perfect.. Urm, nothing's wrong. Everything is fine. The doctor just said that it may have been a 24 hour bug or something, I'm much better now."**

**" Lizzie, are you sure? You sound.. Different."**

**" I'm just tired love, and missing you."**

**" I miss you, my heart. Make sure you're getting rest, try and not move out of that bed and don't go in the sun too much!"**

**" Yes, Daddy."**

**" Mmm.. Don't make me fly back to you and spank you."**

**" Come home soon, okay?"**

**" As soon as I can, I'll be back to you!"**

**" Stay safe, Ray.. Promise?"**

**" Why do you keep telling me that sweetheart? Nothing's going to happen."**

**" Just feel like I need to tell you.. Just do it okay."**

**" Okay Lizzie. Speak soon, my wife. I love you"**

**" I love you, Raymond! Speak soon."**

Raymond pulled the phone away and was tempted to ring the doctor up.. But he didn't want Lizzie thinking he didn't trust her. She just didn't seem right to him.. Maybe it was just the tiredness. 

" Mr Reddington, we're here." 

" Perfect. Thank you Lorance." 

The man made his way into the abandoned warehouse. The place was bought by Ray for when business deals went sour or when clients tried fucking him over. That's how he came across Baz and his team.. They were loyal men, just like Dembe. Inside stood tables of the highest technology money could buy. Baz was stood in the middle of the room preparing the chains from the ceiling and setting up the few tourture equipment that poor Danny boy would be getting used on. All the men nodded their heads to Ray when he walked in the room, a few that worked closer with him greeted him and congratulated him on the wedding. _News gets around fast, huh?_ Baz walked over and shook Ray's hand. The pair spoke about the plan for the abduction, 3 men were going to snatch Donald as he made his way out his apartment in the early morning, they found out he was still working as a pimp of some sort. Everything was in order and now they had to make sure everyone knew exactly what they were doing. Dembe stood behind one of the tables when his phone started ringing.. 

* * *

**_ Saint Lucia, Carribean: _ **

Liz sat on her bed with tears falling down her face. She was pregnant, she would be a mother. She couldn't believe it, the chances of her getting pregnant was almost impossible. She rocked herself on the bed and held her hands firmly on her tummy, a baby was growing inside her at this moment.. Okay, maybe there was no physical signs yet but soon her stomach would grow, breasts swell and her body would prepare itself for the birth of her baby girl or boy. When she phoned Raymond she was about to tell him but she couldn't.. She wanted it to be a surprise for him, she wanted to witness his face when she told him he was going to be a father. She had already started packing a small suitcase, just a few necessary items of clothing. She needed the jet though.. She knew she could only rely on one person who she could trust not to tell Ray.. 

" **Hello? Liz? Is everything alright?"**

**" Hi Dembe, are you with Raymond?"**

**" Yes.. I'll get him--"**

**" No, no! Dembe, could you excuse yourself from the room.. I need to talk to you about something."**

**" Erm yes, one moment Liz."**

**..........**

**" Carry on Liz.. I said I was talking to my daughter."**

**" Dembe, I can't tell you everything but I need you to trust me on this one.. Okay?"**

**" Erm, okay-- Liz is.."**

**" I'm returning to DC this afternoon, I'll need the jet.. I need to tell Raymond something and its urgent!"**

**" Elizabeth, I'm not sure that's a good idea.. Raymond is rather-- busy at the moment, I'm sure he'll be home with you very soon."**

**" Dembe, this is important. I'm coming back to DC today. I'll only stay in our house, I won't interrupt him with work. You can't tell him I'm coming though, Dembe.. Please! Just trust me on this one."**

**" Liz-- you know I hate lying to him. I hope this is important! I'll have the jet waiting for you at the strip within the hour, a car will pick you up when you arrive in DC and take you back to the house. I won't tell Raymond Liz."**

**" Thank you, thank you, thank you!! See you tomorrow Dembe."**

**" See you soon Liz."**

Dembe knew this couldn't be good.. 

* * *

 

**_ Washington, USA: _ **

After sleeping for hours on the jet, Liz finally woke before arriving in DC. She got a shower and dressed in a beige tight fitted knee length dress, it was the type that a businesswoman with money would wear, she also wore nude Gucci heels. She wanted to look perfect for when Raymond saw her, she promised herself that even though she was pregnant, she would carry on keeping up with her appearance and making herself feel good.. _Yeah, let's see if that works in a few months._ Once the jet landed on the private air strip, the morning sun was already dancing over the city of DC, a nip was definitely in the air. A man carried her small luggage into the back of the car and the driver helped her in. She was so excited to see her man and watch the shock and love dance on his face once she told him the news. 

" Hello Mrs Reddington, I'm Lorance your driver. Was it home that you wanted to go?" 

" Yes please Lorance.. Is Raymond there do you know?" 

" I believe not, before I picked you up, Mr Reddington had me drop him off some place else. He was alone though." 

" Ohh, erm-- would it be possible to drop me off where he is please. I'd like to surprise him." 

" Certainly. It's only 20 minutes from here, the place isn't exactly Mr Reddingtons standards though, if I must say." 

" Sorry.. What do you mean?" 

" It was a warehouse were I dropped him off-- I thought you knew?" 

Liz was puzzled? Why the fuck would he be at a warehouse? Especially this early. Her mind was screaming for her to just go back to the house and wait for him, but of course.. Her curiosity got the better off her. 

" Ahh yes, sorry-- my mind went blank from the long flight. Yes, I know about the warehouse." 

Lorance nodded his head in the mirror and began driving. Elizabeth couldn't help but run all thoughts and scenarios in her mind.. A warehouse? Really? Surely he'd have a good reason to be at a warehouse. Is this why Dembe didn't want her to come? 

It felt like hours passed on their drive. But finally they came to a stop in a rough area of the city. Before her, stood a large abandoned building. Large metal fences surrounded it and water dropped from the old pipes. It looked like something from one of those serial killer movies she watched.. The only thing it needed was some psycho running out of those metal giant doors with a chainsaw and she'd be very impressed. 

" Mrs Reddington, you sure you want to go in there?" 

No. No fucking way did she want to go in there. 

" Yes. Thank you, Lorance. Would you be able to drop my luggage off at our house please. Rosa will take them to my room." 

" Certainly." 

" Thank you." 

Lorance helped her out the door and once she was walking upto the death building he began driving away. Her nude heels dragged against she stoney path and she felt like a woman who was certainly not supposed to be in this part of town. Her hand automatically rubbed against her stomach, protecting her growing baby. She stood before the metal door and pushed it open. It was a long dim corridor with only a few lights on the cracked ceiling. Her heels echoed as she came to another door. Her heart stopped when two large men entered from behind and stared down at her. 

" Who the fuck are you?" 

Elizabeth went from scared to pissed within seconds. How dare this man speak to her like that. Whether it was the raging hormones or what, her anger bubbled through her.. 

" I suggest you and your friend step out of my personal space before my husband comes and knocks you both out." 

The other man grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. Her reflexes kicked in.. Her knee shot up and kicked him in the groin whilst the other man went to punch her in the stomach, she kicked her heel into his shin and listened as his scream echoed throughout the building. Well, clearly Ray's defensive training he'd shown her came in handy. She stepped over the two men and pushed the door open.. 

* * *

 

The large room was now full with the highest skilled men. Computers and equipment were stashed everywhere and men were coming up with plans. Ray was stood in the middle talking to Dembe, Baz and 5 other men. His head shot up when he heard the sound of a scream come from outside the room. Automatically men held guns aimed at the door and him and the other men were making their way over to the door. Before they reached half way a woman pushed through the doors. His woman. Elizabeth. 

Elizaberh stopped dead in her tracks. Before her stood a room full of men spread out, most holding guns directed at her. Her eyes focused on only one man though, her man. Raymond. She didn't know what was going through her body today, but she knew it had to do with her mother instincts of protecting the little one growing inside her. Once again anger grew inside her.. 

" RAYMOND REDDINGTON! What the fuck do you think you're doing standing in some dingy warehouse, acting as if you're some gangster from the Mafia!!! WHAT ARE YOU-- HALF BUSINESSMAN HALF HITMAN??" 

Raymond stood gawking at this woman. This fucking feisty woman who was now shouting at him and gaining sniggers from the other men. Fuck, he was in trouble. 

" Lizzie, sweetheart--" 

" DON'T YOU SWETHEART ME! And for fucks sake, would all you men please put your guns down, I don't know what scene you're trying to create here but it certainly isn't working." 

The doors opened again and the two bodyguards limped in.. One holding his groin and the other holding his bleeding leg.

Automatically every man in the room lowered their guns on her command. All eyes were on this woman, dressed to the 10's looking like a supermodel and not even building up a sweat with panic from the scene in front of her. This definitely was not good. 

" Is this your woman Raymond?" Baz said almost unknowingly. 

" Yes. That's my woman." Ray said knowingly. 

" Elizabeth-- it's not what you think. Just let me explain, please--" 

Elizabeth glided like a animal hunting its pray. And right now Raymond was her pray. 

She stood just in front of Ray and looked around the group surrounding him. Dembe was by her side looking emotionless, Baz-- the gentleman who bowed his head slightly when she approached, a smallish man with tattoos on his neck and other men who towered over her. The funny thing was, they all looked shit scared of this woman. She loved it. She turned her head to the smaller man and smiled.. 

" Could you please do me a favour and get me some water please-- I had a long ass flight and my shoes are killing me in these heels." 

" Of course, mam-- would you like ice?" The man almost purred at her. 

" Ohh yes please. Thank you very much." 

The man quickly strolled away whilst Raymond looked as if he'd seen a ghost. 

" Seen something funny, love? You're looking a bit pale." 

" Lizzie-- I can honestly explain.. Just lets go out of this room, I'm not a big fan off all these men staring at MY wife." He shot evil glances at all the men and watched them all panic. 

" YOUR wife has just flew for hours, tired and craving all kinds to see HER husband because she wanted to tell me that she is carrying his baby and what does she find? He's stood in a dingy room looking like he's about to build a nuclear bomb.." 

Men gasped and Elizabeth for the first time panicked. Fuck! She didn't mean to tell him, it just slipped out with her being pissed off at him!! 

" Baby? Elizabeth-- have you just said your carrying my baby?" 

Lizzies eyes filled up. She nodded her head. 

" GET OUT. I WANT EVERYONE OUT RIGHT NOW." 

In a matter of seconds every man in the room dashed out the back door. Elizabeth and Raymond stood in the centre just staring at eachother.. 

" You're pregnant? Wait-- so that's why you were sick.. Lizzie, please tell me this isn't a joke." 

" I'm carrying our child Raymond. Yes, I'm pregnant." 

Raymond dropped to his knees in front of his pregnant wife and placed his hands on the back of her legs. He bent his head and placed his lips on her still flat tummy. Tears were now falling down his face as he kissed and whispered endearments to their child. Lizzie was now crying as she stroked the back of his neck. Finally Raymond stood and grabbed onto his wife's neck, bringing her lips to his and made love with her mouth. Their tears mixed as the anger disappeared and happiness drew in. Raymond placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her, her legs crossed at his waist as he walked them over to the metal bench table. He swiped the papers onto the floor and placed her on the table. He brought her dress up and scrunched it at the waist. Her legs spread as his zip came down. Their kisses never stopped as she lined his cock upto her entrance.. 

" Is it safe? Can we do this Ray?" She mumbled 

" Yes Lizzie, it's safe. I swear." 

With one thrust he entered her. They groaned as he slowly made love to his wife. 

* * *

 

They didn't speak on their drive to the house, not out of spite but simply because they had shared enough personal information with others and they just needed to speak with eachother, alone.. In their bed. 

Raymond carried Elizabeth up the stairs and stripped her from her clothes. He removed her underwear and placed her gently on the fresh bedding. He removed his tie and shoes and slid in next to her. His hand protectively sat on her stomach as he leaned on his elbow looking into her eyes. 

" Raymond, before I tell you everything you need to tell me what was going on in that building." 

" I'll tell you Elizabeth but you need to trust me with everything I say." 

" I trust you." 

" The warehouse is used for part of my job. It's not technically illegal and I certainly don't deal with the 'mafia' or 'hitmen'. My team is there to hack into men or women's accounts who have threatened my business or clients who have went against me. No one gets killed in there like you said, but those men are highly trained in firearms. It began operating again after the attack on you, originally I was going to bring Donald in there, beat him and then eventually kill him.. But you told me not to and I swore I wouldn't. I am going to take Donald Lizzie, but I won't kill him. I can only tell you that for now because I want you in no part of this at all, especially since you're now carrying my child. You have to trust me.. I'm about to become a father as well as a husband, and my job is to protect you both and that is what I'm going to do. With Donald still wondering around you aren't safe and I won't take any chances.. I have a plan that will eliminate Donald without myself or anyone else killing him. That's why I had to come home early, Donald was planning on leaving to London, so I had to get him within the next two days. Tomorrow morning I will take him and I will settle this for the last time." 

" Raymond-- why, why didn't you just tell me this? We could have avoided all that back in there.." 

" I wanted to Lizzie but I didn't want to panic you." 

" I understand why you're doing this now Ray, and I trust you that you'll keep your promise to me-- but you have to swear that you won't get put away, Raymond-- you have to swear!" 

" Baby, I swear! I'm not going anywhere. I won't be leaving you or our little one. This will end soon Lizzie, I promise. Now, tell me everything! I need to know everything." 

So lizzie explained. She told him every detail of what the doctor said and how it was truely a miracle. They both cried once again and Raymond couldn't stop himself from kissing lizs stomach and talking to their baby. He ran his wife a bath and the pair spent the rest of their night in eachothers arms. 

* * *

 

The next morning Raymond made sure to bring Liz breakfast in bed whilst he massaged her muscles.. Of course after 5 mins Liz was throwing up in the toilet with her morning sickness but Ray was by her side instantly. Raymond made sure Liz spent the day in her pajamas and not wanting her to move too much, of course he was being an overprotective husband but she wouldn't want it any other way. Today was the day that Ray was going to get Donald and Liz could notice the anger and tension already in her husband.. She needed him to remain calm and not brake their promise once he got hold off him.. 

" Ray, come here love." 

Raymond was currently in their living room waiting for the heads up from Baz that Donald had been captured and was being taken to the warehouse. Once he heard his woman's voice he made his way over to her. She opened her arms and spread her legs under the blanket whilst Raymond crawled into her and snuggled up against her. Her warmth, body and scent automatically calmed him. She scraped her nails through his cropped hair and loved the way he moaned in pleasure. Of course though his phone would ring once he was relaxing. It was time. 

" Lizzie, my lovely.. I'll be gone not long and I promise as soon as I'm home I'll shower you with all my attention and love. This will be over soon love, I love you the world." 

" I love you so much, Raymond! Hurry up and come back to us." 

Raymond dipped his head and kissed all over her stomach.. " I love you little one.. Daddy's gonna be home soon!" 

He made his way up to his wife's lips and took her in a strong, sensual kiss. 

**_ 30 mins later: _ **

If anyone looked at Raymond Reddington right now he would just look like a millionaire on his way to a meeting. His thousand dollar 3 piece grey suit, Italian leather shoes and dark grey fedora was all a cover up for the man who was about to torture a man and then manipulate him until he did exactly what he said. Raymond entered the warehouse with Dembe.. The room was silent and almost felt ghost like. He barged swiftly and calmly through the doors and finally came to a stop to see the one and only Donald sat tied up to a chair. Perfect. Baz and another man was on either side and nodded to Ray when he walked in.

" Ahhh, Baz-- you never fail. Thank you very much for this delightful package."

" No trouble Raymond.. The little boy almost shit himself once he realised what was happening."

Donalds face shot up once he heard ' Raymond '.

" I bet he did.. The poor lad won't even know what's coming to him. Well-- let's not prolong this any longer, I have a wife back at home who I need in my arms."

Dembe, Baz and the other man all came behind Ray and stood in front of the wall, their heads down and arms in front of them. Raymond removed his jacket and vest, rolled his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and placed his fedora on the near by table. He slowly made his way over to Donald and stood before him.

" Who the fuck are you?"

" Oh I think you know perfectly well who I am.. After all, you spent much of your time researching me. I do hope you get pleasure of some sort.." His voice was calm but low.. That's what made it most scary.

" Did you like what I done to her? I'm sure she can't be much of a good fuck now after I raped her with that glass bottle-- geeze, you should have heard the screams!"

" Oh she's still as perfect as ever, she drives me wild, if I'm honest with you-- I think I'll have to visit a sex therapist soon, one look at my wife and she has me on the floor. Plus, she's carrying my child now, she's honestly the most incredible woman I've ever met." 

" Bullshit! I fucked that bitch until blood was dripping out of her cunt!" 

Ray's fist landed straight across Donald's jaw. 

" Now-- let me get a few things straight, if I hear you even speak one more word of Elizabeth I'll make this even worse than I was planning. We're not here to talk about my love, we're here so I can torture, beat and then make you do something for me." 

" What-- haven't got big enough balls to kill me?" 

Ray let out a hearty laugh and shook his head.. " Oh Donald, you should really drop the big man act, it just doesn't suit you. No, killing you would be too easy unfortunately. I need this to last." 

" You can go fuck yourself you fucking prick!" 

Raymond never let himself grow angry, he simply stayed calm and acted like this was a walk in the park. He walked off to the side and grabbed a bucket. Donald was stripped down to his undies and was already shivering with the cold draft. Ray picked up the bucket and tipped it over Donald's head. Thousands of pieces of ice crashed over his body, creating a human ice burg. Donald screamed as his body started to tremble. Ray grabbed a long hose and flipped the lock. Ice cold water blast from the hose pipe and aimed directly on Donald's body. He kept it on him for around 5 minutes, watching the younger mans body shake from the piercing coldness. When he finally stopped with the water, a fan was placed over Donald's head and out came gushes off cold air, surrounding his body and making a blanket of hypothermia. Donald's skin had already become ice white with a hint of blue and his body shook from the coldness. Raymond love it, but he wasn't finished there. Raymond casually strolled over and began punching Donald's face, stomach and eventually his groin. The young man coughed up blood and cried out with pain. Bruises were already forming over his body-- but it still wasn't enough. 

" Now, let's try this again shall we. As I said, I won't be killing you physically but I will do mentally. Now, after I have beaten and tortured you to my satisfaction I'll give you a list. This list will contain every single man who has came to you for hiring a prostitute, the prostitute I'm talking about was Elizabeth. Those men are the ones you'll be killing. A track will be put on you and we will see every one of your moves. Once you have killed the last man on that list you will come willingly back to this warehouse and you'll kill youself whilst I watch. You will slit your own throat and if you refuse I'll make sure to pay a visit to your little sister back in New York and I will kill her whilst you watch." 

" You-- yuuou sick bastard-d-d! Ifff you-- dare lay a finger on 'er I will killl yyou!" 

" Oh Donald, please try and keep your language formal, I'd really hate to cut off your tongue. Anyway-- I won't touch cindy if you do as I ask. Do I make myself clear?" 

Donald could only nod his head. His body was shaking and his eyes were half hooded. But Raymond had only just began. 

Raymond done every kind of torture that was possible to a man without killing him. He placed a pipe over his temple and for an hour a small drip would fall onto his face, as time went by his mind was already becoming hysterical and the drip felt like a stabbing pain in his head. He used electro machines on his body and watched as he shook violently with the rods. He cut slices across his skin with a blade and crushed his bones with a metal pipe. He spat and urinated on him and eventually sliced down his penis. Donald was now unrecognisable. He lay on the fall in his own blood whilst Ray smiled down on him. Ray had split knuckles and bruised hands from the beatings. Blood was spat on his crisp white shirt. Finally he had almost succeeded in bringing Donald down, within a few months the man would be dead. 

A woman made her way into the building. Her skinny frame and short hair framed her chiselled face. She was a lot older than Raymond and almost looked like a librarian. Mr Kaplen. 

" Ahh Kate dear, thanks for joining us on short notice. I have a package that you need to tend to." 

" Raymond, how lovely to see you again love. Looks like I'll have to get to work straight away if we want him kept alive." 

" Certainly. Don't look after him too much, just keep him alive please. Also make sure his bones heal enough so he's able to hold a gun at least. Also I don't want a trace of evidence left here in this room. 

" Of course! Will he be transferred to the cell still, like planned?" 

" Yes, Baz will give you the details before he leaves. Also the payment is already in your account.. What would I do without you!" 

" God knows dear, God knows." 

After a kiss on the cheek Kate got to work and Ray cleaned himself up a bit. With a quick talk with Baz, he and Dembe finally were on their way home, home to his wife and child. 

TBC... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. The Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Raymond and Elizabeth are finally able to sit down together and discuss their future life's together, Raymond must come clean to Liz about everything and answer her questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, as some of you may already know, since January I have been very sick and in & out of hospital, therefore writing was the last thing on my mind... but I'm fully better now and was going to leave this story unwritten, but a few of youse have been messaging/leaving comments on here & Tumblr asking me to finish this off.. There will only be a few chapters left in this, and for those who are still hoping to see what happens to Ray & Liz, I hope you'll enjoy the outcome within these next few chapters. <3

**_A small smile,_ **   


**_a quick hug,  
_ **

**_a lot of unanswered questions._ **

* * *

****Raymond sat in the car, looking out the scenery that passed by. His bloodied shirt now wrapped up in a bag, his knuckles wrapped up in a small bandage and his mind wondering how he's going to explain to Elizabeth what happened without lying to her. He kept his promise to her by not killing Donald on the spot, but even he knew that within a few weeks he would have psychologically killed him. He thought of his woman back home, her distinct scent of flowers and all over womanly smells that danced around their bedroom, their sheets & his memory. He thought about how her body was going to change within the next months... her stomach swelling with their child, her breasts becoming even more full and rounded, he even couldn't wait to see what cravings she would have. She was amazing.. after everything she has went through, she is even stronger than before. 

His thoughts ended as Dembe pulled into their house gates & entered the code. Driving up the pathway he prepared to tell Elizabeth everything, no lies or false promises, just straight up the truth of what happened. Exiting the car, he thanked Dembe and passed his bloodied clothes to be burned. Opening the door, the sight before him made him stop from even stepping two feet into the house. The smell hit him first... that all round womanly scent that reminded him of a summers day and a slight musky flowery scent, swam around him. Standing near the floor to roof open windows, his wife stood looking out into the garden. An angelic statue of purity, love and kindness. A white light shone around her from the early afternoon sun. Elizabeth stood looking out, completely blank at the fact her husband was watching her. The small breaths that made her chest rise up, the brown strands of hair that escaped from behind her ear, and fell onto her high cheekbone and her delicate fingers that rounded onto her flat stomach... guarding their unborn baby. She was breathtakingly beautify. Raymond was in an almost trance with her, and wished he could capture this moment forever. His angel must have noticed his presence now, as she slowly turned around and gave a small smile at Raymond. Ray quickly shut the door and made large steps over to Liz, wrapping her small frame into his arms and bringing her head on his chest. Home... this is what home felt like to him. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Rays waist and breathed in his manly, unique scent. Since the moment she was alone she moved from under the blanket and stood near the windows... wondering what Ray was doing and if he was safe, counting down the minutes they would be reunited. And now the finally were.  

**" Ray, no more leaving us now and not telling me where you're going. "**

  **" Lizzie, you know I had to do that for your safety, and our baby. But I promise from now on, I won't be leaving you alone again unless its urgent and involves the safety of you. "**  


**" Oh, and Raymond... "  
**

**" Yes, my love? "  
**

**" No more secrets. "  
**

**" No more secrets Lizzie. No more secrets. "** **  
**

* * *

After their embrace, Raymond brought Liz into the living room and situated himself on the large wide couch, having Elizabeth lay next to him with her head on his shoulder and snuggled tightly into his body. 

**" Ray, you promised me no more secrets, and I the same. I want us to no longer hold nothing back from each other, so I'd say its best that we just bring everything out into the open, so we're able to get passed all of this. I want our pregnancy experience to be a happy one Ray... not one were we're both asking ourselves if the other one is lying and such. "**   


Liz knew that Ray was holding something back from her. If the whole warehouse experience didn't scream ' FISHY ' then the bandage on Ray's knuckles certainly did. Of course, she was scared of some of the answers she was going to get to the questions she'd be asking him.. but more than anything, she was actually confused. Liz knew that Ray was a mysterious man, but recently she's discovered things that a business man/CEO shouldn't be involved in. 

**" Lizzie, I promise I will answer everyone of your questions on the condition that you let me explain everything and not assume things... some of these answers aren't going to make sense at first, and I know the type of questions you're going to want to know about me and my life. Just please--- hear me out first. "**   


**" I promise I'll listen to every answer first, Ray. "  
**

Ray sat upwards and helped Lizzie make herself comfortable so they were able to look at each other properly. 

**" First thing I want to know is if you kept your promise about not killing Donald. "**   


**" Yes, Elizabeth. I haven't killed Donald. "  
**

**" Do you plan on killing him, Ray? Or even having someone else kill him? "  
**

**" Two questions in one sentence, Lizzie? Are you trying to trick me, my dear?  
**

Elizabeth let out a little chuckle and smacked Rays shoulder gently. 

**No Lizzie, I don't plan on killing Donald myself, or hiring anyone else to do so. I wouldn't want anyone else killing that monster, only I would have the privilege of doing so... and trust me, I'd enjoy it. But killing him myself is too easy, too worthless. As you already know Elizabeth Reddington, I don't have a particular fancy for worthless things. "**

Lizzie nodded her head slowly and thought about what Raymond had said. Something struck out to her though... 

** " You say that you don't plan on killing him, Ray... but that didn't technically answer my question. You're still going to torture him aren't you Raymond? And leave him nearly dead. " **   


**" I already have tortured him, Elizabeth and I would have done that with or without you asking me not to. That man put you through hell and back, and no man on earth touches my wife without any consequences. That's were I've been today, to pay little Donald a visit. Yes, I hurt him but he is still alive and he WILL get medical attention for some of his worst injuries by a personal friend of mine. Elizabeth, what I done today was nothing compared to what he done to you. Donald will die, Lizzie but I won't be killing him and neither will any members or friends of my team. Apart from revenge today Lizzie, Donald is doing me a favour that should have been dealt with a while ago. "**   


**" Let me just get this straight, Raymond... a man you just beat up and who is going to die is doing YOU a favour? "**

**" Yes. Well, actually it's more of a blackmail but I tend to class those two the same when it comes to myself and Donald's negotiations. It turns out that Donald has a younger sister who he loves dearly, and I happen to know where she lives and what college she will be attending this year. Of course, I then threatened Donny boy with this information and well, he became a lot more understandable then. Lizzie, I would never touch that girl regardless of Donald agreeing to my terms, she was just simply a way to get Donald to talk. "**

**" Raymond, I understand you wanting to do all this to get revenge but this isn't going to end well and we both know it. What is going to happen to Donald and what was the terms you both agreed on? No lying or trying to get around this... I need to know. "**

**" This isn't just about revenge Elizabeth. Donald has strong psychopath tendencies, he feels no remorse for what he done and he certainly wasn't distressed when doing it! Baz ran background checks on him, going back to the time youse ended your relationship, he has been pimping girls out to men who like to abuse and hurt violently and sexually. When police have been involved they do fuck all, Elizabeth. Few men have managed to get arrested but that lasts for 1 day, 2 at the most. He will continue to do this until he is completely stopped. "**

Elizabeth knew that what Ray was saying was the truth. Donald's men were always abusive with her when she was a prostitute and done things that would forever be in her mind, but could she really just let Ray do whatever he wishes with him? Wouldn't that make her just as bad as Donald.  **  
**

**" Raymond, you didn't answer my questions... what is going to happen to Donald & what was the agreement? " **   


**" Donald will die, Elizabeth. Suicide. As for the agreement, Donald will kill every pimp that used you back when you were a prostitute and they will also pay for the consequences of their actions towards you and many other woman and girls. "**

**" NO!! Raymond Reddington, you listen to me right now... I don't agree with what is about to happen to Donald but I will look the other way to that, but as for the pimps then that won't be happening. Yes, I hate those men but things will become messy, and you'll end up taking the blame. So many men will end up dead and that will definitely become suspicious to the police. You promised me you wouldn't leave me again and yet you plan on doing that. No, Raymond... if you do that I'm gone. "  
**

Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes as her breathing started coming in quick pants. Ray quickly brought her head onto his chest and gave her his fingers to latch onto to, calming her down. Ray slowly rocked her and whispered words of endearment into her ear, thinking about everything she had said. Maybe she was right... Maybe he was not thinking straight and letting his anger take over him. After Liz had calmed down she looked up at her Husband and stroked his face. 

**" Elizabeth, I swear on your life I will not touch those other men, and nor will Donald kill them. That I give my word to, and I promise you I will not go behind your back. "**

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head, before cuddling back into her mans chest. 

**" Now, tell me how the hell my husband can interrogate a man and also fight. "** Her tone had now changed to light and playful, and she was actually genuinely curious.  

Ray let out a hearty laugh and shook his head... thinking about his teenage years.   


**" Well, your husband was actually a mischievous bastard back when he was a teenager. Growing up in Boston was especially difficult on the streets where I originally lived. Boys would learn to fight before they learned how to throw a ball or play soccer. Things became even harder when getting passed to foster homes constantly. There would always be a boy who was older, tougher and got a kick out of the newest boy. I remember my very first fight actually... It was against a boy called Tom, lanky bastard he was. Always had this stupid look on his face and wore these black dainty glasses. He was one of the older boys and happened to mouth off a lot. One day I was the target of it... spoke about my parents, about how I'd never make it as anything in life & would end up on the streets or as a druggie. I remember just looking at the guy, staring at him with a poker face as he tried gaining laughs of the other gormless boys in his ' group ' and I waited for him to finish, and when he tried to take a hit at my face, I punched him straight across the jaw. The boy looked like I'd shot him. One of the best moments of my life. Ended up getting kicked out the foster home though, but that's when I decided enough was enough. I started living on the streets and got involved with some gangs, that's were I learned to properly fight, and some torture techniques. Anyway, as you know... Dembe told his parents and they adopted me and brought me up as their own. I done brilliant at school, went to a top college and became a CEO at a young age. Baz was one of the other members of a gang I was in, but he got out of it just after I did. A man found him after he was hacking into his account, took him under his wing at a tech company and the rest is history. After I made my first million dollars, I had Baz track Tom down and have him send an article of me in the NY Times. Turns out Tom was now a druggie and actually living on the streets. Ahh-- how karma works. Anyway, Baz now has his own 'tech' firm, so I went into partnership with him and his company and the rest is history. "**   


Liz had been laughing so hard after some parts of the story, and also just smiled at her husbands life. He truly is one of a kind.   


Afterwards, both Liz & Ray told each other funny stories of their memories and the couple lay for hours on the couch together. Laughing, kissing and happy to be a family.   


* * *

Ray shot up after hearing banging coming from their front door. Telling Lizzie to wait there a moment, he checked the CCTV behind one of the cabinets and noticed nothing suspicious. Walking to the front door he opened it and was welcomed by the sight of 3 police officers.   


" Raymond Reddington? "   


" Yes officers. How may I help you? "   


**" Raymond Reddington, I am arresting you on suspicion of accessory, blackmail and assault. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. "**

Just as Raymond was about to say something, Lizzie ran with tears strolling down her face and begged the police what's happening. 

" Lizzie, my love, listen to me... as soon as I'm gone, call Dembe and explain that I've been arrested, tell him to phone Marvin as soon as. He'll know the rest. Elizabeth, you need to calm down okay, and do what Dembe tells you. There has obviously been a mistake here & this will be sorted as soon as. I love you, Elizabeth. " 

** " Raymond, I -- I love you too! Please come back to me soon. Everything's gonna be ok!! "  _  
_ **

Raymond kissed her quickly on the lips before letting the officer put him in handcuffs. Walking down the pathway he was already forming a plan. Donald had fucked him over, and if he didn't think about this carefully, he'll be spending the rest of his life behind bars.   


TBC...   


********


End file.
